What Happens Now
by lyatttrash
Summary: Harvey is handed a baby by a mysterious woman... he enlists Donna for help. DARVEY GOODNESS
1. Chapter 1

_AN: this is my first Suits fic so be gentle! I am used to writing for Timeless so forgive me if they seem a little OOC… my brain is still writing for Lyatt lol. It might take a while for me to get their characters down but I promise I'll get there. This chapter is Harvey's POV (mostly but there's a tiny bit of Donna's because I suck at committing to one POV lol)._

Harvey could count on one hand the number of times he's held a baby. As he gently swayed the child he leaned against the counter, trying to fight off another panic attack. His mind swirled as he went over the whirlwind of events that happened that morning. In a matter of five minutes he went from best closer in New York, dressed in a suit and tie about to go grab a bagel and coffee to being roughly handed a baby and a diaper bag by a distraught woman at his door wearing sunglasses and a hat.

"She's yours" was all the mystery woman spoke before she took off down the hall leaving Harvey dumbfounded and holding a crying infant. That was over an hour ago. It took Harvey 45 minutes to get her to stop crying, he was sure the neighbors were going to call the police. It took another 15 minuets, and apparently, the sound of the faucet running, to get her to fall asleep which brings Harvey to now. Remembering Ray was still out front waiting for Harvey he silently cursed and took out his phone to let him know it was okay to leave. As Harvey rocked the sleeping child back and forth he spotted the diaper bag, _surely there must be a letter or something_. Looking around for somewhere to put the baby down his eyes landed on the door to his bedroom. Laying her down in the middle of the bed he built a pillow fort around the baby, praying she wouldn't roll over and fall off. Walking back into the kitchen he emptied the contents of the bag onto the counter. The last thing that floated out was a folded piece of paper, 'Harvey' was written in a neat cursive. Skimming the words his suspicions were confirmed.

 _She is definitely his daughter_

 _Her name is Hannah_

 _She's 10 months' old_

As Harvey began to inspect the other contents of the bag a sharp cry pierced through the apartment. Another 45 minuets of soothing later Harvey realized he was in way over his head. He took out his phone and pressed the first number on his speed dial, silently begging for an answer.

"Harvey it's 8 am on a Saturday, this better pretty goddamn important!" Donna hissed through the phone. Harvey winced and instantly felt bad for calling her this early but he was desperate. He took a deep breath before continuing,

"Donna please come over I need your help." He whispered.

"Why are you whispering." She sounded more annoyed.

"I'll explain when you get here just please hurry." A slight panic filled his voice. He heard her sigh and mumble something before replying,

"You owe me Specter." 30 minutes later she was at his apartment, drink carrier holding two vanilla lattes in one hand, the other raised to knock on the door. Before her knuckles made contact the door swung open. The snarky comment Donna had locked and loaded died on her tongue when she saw baby in Harvey's arms. Looking at the sleeping child Donna guessed she couldn't be more than nine or ten months' old. She quickly noticed two small freckles above the baby's eyebrow, a dead giveaway for who's child this probably was. She then took in the small curls of strawberry blonde hair. It was an eerie combination, if she didn't know better….

"Harvey did we have a child that I don't know about?" She asked making her way into the apartment. She smiled as she heard a light chuckle from the man.

"Oh believe me, you'd know if you had my baby, Donna." He flirted, he couldn't help it, it just came naturally around Donna. Hannah started fussing before Donna could form a response. She quickly snatched the baby out of Harvey's arms and shoved the drinks at him. Going to set them on the kitchen counter he smiled at the sight he saw when he turned back around. Donna stood there raising the baby above her head and making funny noises, the baby squealed with laughter. In less than two seconds Hannah went from the brink of a meltdown to happy, Harvey was astonished, _Donna definitely has that effect on people._

"How did you do that?" Harvey stood in awe, watching the two Harvey's chest tightened. Donna in a t-shirt and jeans, hair tied up, no make-up, waltzing around his apartment with a red-haired baby girl it all just seemed… _right._

"What's the little cuties name?" Donna cooed at the girl.

"I'm Harvey, Donna you know that." He teased. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I meant the baby." She said as she shifted the girl to her hip.

"Hannah, the note says her name is Hannah." Harvey walked over to the counter and fished around for the piece of paper. Donna sucked in a breath.

"What's wrong" Harvey asked, immediately concerned.

"It's nothing" Donna deflected, embarrassed about being affected by something so trivial. Harvey raised an eyebrow and she caved, "it's just ever since I was a kid I dreamed of having a little girl," she softy stroked the baby's soft curls, debating whether she should share the rest of her story, "named Hannah." Harvey's gaze met hers, he watched as she continued to run her fingers through Hannah's hair. Both unsure what to say to Donna's confession.

"Why did you call me Harvey?" She asked putting her hand on the hip not currently supporting the baby. He had to fight back a laugh, she looked like such a mom. Baby on her hip while simultaneously giving him a stern look.

"I didn't know what to do, she just showed and handed her to me. I figured you would know what to do." He shrugged.

"What so you see breasts and instantly think mommy?" she fired. Harvey not so discreetly shifted his gaze down to her chest and then back up with his signature smirk. "You're such an ass" she laughed. "Do you remember who left her, I'm sure there's something legally we can do."

"She showed up in a hat with sunglasses covering half her face, she was gone before I even registered that she was there." Harvey sighed and sat down on a bar stool, he rubbed his hands across his face before looking back at Donna and Hannah, "I couldn't even tell you what color hair she had."

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say red" Donna laughed. Harvey softly exhaled, clearly not in the mood for jokes.

"That doesn't make any sense the only red head I've ever slept with is-"

"Harvey I swear to god don't even finish that sentence."

Harvey just groaned and put his head in his hands. "Please Donna, I don't know what to do. I'm completely out of my element here." Harvey held his breath as he watched Donna continue to run her fingers through the baby's hair, pretending to think about it. Eventually her face broke out into a smile,

"Fine but we're going to have to go shopping, you have absolutely nothing here for a baby." 


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: thank you all so much for your comments! I was nervous about writing for a new fandom but I'm glad you all are enjoying my story_

"Harvey I am not putting her in that seat it's disgusting!" Donna argued at the entrance of Target. She tightened her grip on Hannah as Harvey moved to take her.

"Donna it's fine! A little dirt will do her some good." He huffed.

"Harvey she's ten months old she's not even big enough for that seat." Harvey gave her his "deposition stare" hoping it would cause her to surrender. No surprise that it didn't. Donna is the only person brave enough to constantly go toe to toe with Harvey, and frankly she's the only person he'll allow to do so. Donna straightened her spine and met his stare with the same intensity. Hannah obliviously giggling between them, completely unaware of the silent power grab going on above her head.

Harvey gripped the cart tighter before muttering, "fine."

Donna smiled and whispered to Hannah, "see? He can never say no to me." Hannah babbled in response. An older couple walked past and just smiled and shook their head at the pair. To everyone else they looked like a young couple running errands as a little family. She'd never admit it but it was fun to pretend that's what they were… even if it was only for a few hours.

As they strolled through the aisles, everyone they passed seemed to smile at them. Donna huffed when one too many women made eyes at Harvey. He shot her a quizzical look and she pretended she was just blowing hair out of her mouth. They nearly crossed everything off the list Donna made a crib, a car seat, a stroller, some bottles, diapers, a few toys and now they were standing in the food and formula aisle. Harvey was just about to comment on how easy Hannah had been through the store when she decided she'd had enough. Her little face turned red and scrunched up, Harvey was sure her screams could be heard in the parking lot.

"Damn girls got pipes. You sure she's not your kid?" Harvey joked. Donna involuntarily blushed at his indirect compliment. She just laughed and rolled her eyes. Donna began soothing Hannah, shushing her while holding her close to her chest, bouncing her up and down. Donna's heart broke for the child. This morning she woke up in her own bed with her mom there to take care of her then suddenly she was thrown into a new environment, surrounded by people she doesn't know. Poor thing is confused as all hell, looking for anything familiar, most likely her mom. Donna wanted to cry along with her.

"I know baby girl. Shhh, I know, I know. It's scary but I've got you." Donna cooed softly to the girl. Donna met Harvey's eyes and the way he was looking at her took her breath away. She hadn't seen such a genuine smile from him in such a long time.

"You're a natural, you know" Harvey said softly. His compliments and the way he was looking at her was too much to handle. Donna had to remind herself not to get sucked in, they still work together, they still have their rule, and Hannah isn't her baby. She was just going to end up getting hurt if she kept pretending they were a family. Harvey and Hannah were a family, Donna assumes she's just going to be called in from time to time to baby sit, probably be referred to as 'fun aunt Donna'.

"I'm Donna, I'm good at everything." She winked, desperately trying to deflect from the situation. Harvey chuckled and turned his attention back to the wall of baby food. He stood with two containers of formula in his hands, intensely checking the nutrition and ingredients. Donna's heart warmed at how much he already cared for this little girl that he has only known for a few hours. Donna being Donna she spotted something that she knew would help Harvey immensely. Even though she isn't his secretary anymore she still finds herself looking for ways to make his life easier, old habits die hard. She silently walked over and placed a large box in the cart.

"Donna what the hell is that?"

"It's like a Keurig, but for babies" Donna replied hoisting Hannah higher on her hip.

"Absolutely not, we don't need that." Donna tried not to get too excited over the word 'we' but it made her smile nonetheless.

"Trust me I saw this on Oprah you want it!" she challenged.

"Since when do you have time to watch Oprah?" he teased.

"I do have a life outside the office you know." She scoffed lightly.

He took a step closer, his flirtatious tone having an even greater effect at his proximity, "well then sounds like your boss isn't working you hard enough since you have time to watch Oprah." She sucked in a breath, he hadn't flirted this openly with her in a long time.

Standing her ground, she knew she couldn't let him win. Donna took a step closer so she could whisper in his ear, without her heels she had to stand on her toes which forced her body to be pressed against his, "I think he won't do a damn thing considering I'm standing in the baby section of Target at 9:30 on a Saturday." He didn't have a response but he swallowed hard and Donna knew she won their little flirting match.

* * *

Donna eventually dragged a reluctant Harvey over to the clothing section, a place he had been dreading since they stepped into the store. He smiled and rolled his eyes as Donna pilled outfit after outfit into the cart.

"I think that's enough Donna, she probably has more clothes than you do at this point." He teased.

"Daddy doesn't know what he's talking about, you can never have too many outfits. Right my little Hannah-banana?" she cooed at the baby. She honestly doesn't know why she referred to Harvey as daddy, it just slipped out but somehow it felt natural. She laughed at his stunned expression at her bold teasing. He cocked his head to the side. Donna knew that look, he was about to dish it right back out, _probably something dirty_ she thought, when an older lady placed a hand on his arm.

"Your family is absolutely precious, how long have you and your wife been married?" Donna turned her head, about to politely correct the lady when Harvey spoke instead and took her completely by surprise.

"About seven years." He smiled and glanced at Donna. Her heart fluttered at the memory and she wondered if he remembered as well.

 _"Donna, I need the-"_

 _"Also, I didn't get a chance to-"_

 _"Marry me?"_

 _"I also took care of that. We've been married for the last seven years."_

The smile and small wink told her he did.

"She is just the cutest little thing on God's green earth!" the lady gushed at Hannah, "what's the little angel's name?"

"Hannah" Harvey and Donna said in unison. They made eye contact with each other, he gave her another wink and she felt her face heat up. _Get it together Donna! This is how he always acts, just because you're holding his baby doesn't mean his feelings have changed._ He walked over so he could stand next to Donna. He put his arm around her to he could rub Hannah's back. They've been closer in the last 20 minuets than they had in the last twelve years, the smell of his cologne was intoxicating. Feeling bold she rest her head on his shoulder. She felt him stiffen but then instantly relaxed and moved his hand to her lower back, as if they had been doing it for years.

"You don't let anything happen to these girls!" the lady warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Harvey said softly while pressing a kiss to the top of Donna's head, her breath caught in her throat as she fought back tears. This was all obviously just a show for the nice old lady but it all felt so _real_. As she turned and walked away Harvey awkwardly cleared his throat and stepped away from Donna, both refusing to make eye contact.

"We should probably get the little nugget home." Donna whispered glancing down at a sleeping Hannah.

"She's certainly had an eventful day." He agreed. They made their way to the check out in silence and carried all their items out to Ray's waiting car. The mood lightened as Donna laughed at Harvey fighting to install the car seat. Sitting on either side of it they both watched Hannah sleep. Donna traced her face with her eyes, the soft fullness of her cheeks, her large eyes, long eyelashes, cute little button nose, lopsided grin that she would know anywhere, the grin she fell in love with all those years ago. Donna looked to her left and saw Harvey staring at her with admiration but quickly turned away when she caught him staring. Blushing slightly, she turned her gaze back to Hannah, wishing so bad she was hers.

 _AN:_ _This turned out a little angstier than I intended lol… don't forget to review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I forgot to mention this last chapter but to the anonymous person who suggested the timeless/suits hybrid where Hannah and the woman are actually from the future, that is genius! I'm actually a little angry that I didn't think of that lol. That's not where I saw the story going per say but I'm interested in exploring it! I'm also lyatttrash on tumblr I would love to talk more about it! Or let me know what you guys think in the comments?_

The car ride fell into a comfortable silence. Donna spent most the drive looking out the window while also sneaking the occasional glance at Hannah and Harvey. Harvey also found his window very fascinating but he couldn't help the quick peaks at the two redheads next to him. Both lost in their thoughts Harvey and Donna didn't even noticed when Ray pulled up in front of Harvey's building. Harvey suggested Donna take the sleeping Hannah upstairs while he worked on unloading everything they purchased, she nodded wordlessly. Donna carefully lifted the car seat out of the car and grabbed a few shopping bags that were relativity light and made her way towards the entrance of the building. As the doors to the elevator were closing a hand reached out and stopped it, a blonde woman stepped in, heavily pregnant, Donna figured she couldn't be more than 25.

"She's beautiful" the woman commented after a moment of silence. Donna smiled politely and uttered a small 'thank you' not wanting to get into explaining the situation to a complete stranger. What are the odds she'll see her again anyway?

"How far along are you?" Donna asked deciding to make conversation, either that or stand in silence for 50 floors.

"I just entered my ninth month." The woman smiled rubbing a hand across her bump.

"Oh that's exciting." Donna replied. Silence fell over the elevator before the woman spoke again.

"Did it hurt?" the woman asked softly. _Did it hurt? Yeah being shown a baby that was a perfect blend of you and the man you're hopelessly in love with definitely hurt_ Donna laughed in her head, but she knew what the girl was asking. She wanted know if it hurt to have the baby. Donna didn't know how to answer, she didn't give birth to Hannah so she had no idea what the experience felt like, but seeing the fear in the young woman's eyes she wanted to offer her comfort.

"A little at first but then I got the good drugs," Donna wiggled her eyebrows causing the young girl to laugh, "then it hurts a lot but eventually you get to hold an amazing little baby and all the pain just goes away." Donna hated that she was essentially lying through her teeth, but she's seen enough cheesy rom-coms to know that's basically what they all say. Her answer seemed to satisfy the woman. The elevator dinged at Harvey's floor and Donna was surprised when the woman got off with her and continued in the same direction.

"I bought this apartment for me and my little nugget here, I just got the keys today so it's officially mine!" The woman said excitedly and walked to the apartment across from Harvey's. Donna set Hannah down as she fished for her keys in her purse. "Oh! You must be Mrs. Specter, it was nice meeting you… let's go get lunch sometime soon!" and with that she swiftly entered her apartment leaving Donna standing there, keys in hand, with a stunned expression on her face.

"Ah shit!" Harvey exclaimed as the box he was carrying hit the wall and left a long scuff mark, "you'd think there'd be nothing left in that damn store" he joked. Donna laughed as she helped him maneuver the boxes into his spare room. Hannah was taking an extra long nap which gave them the time they needed to put together her crib, which shockingly took over two hours. Who knew a crib would be the downfall of a Harvard educated lawyer and the COO of one of the best law firms in New York. Just as Donna was finishing putting the sheets on the mattress Hannah's cries alerted them that she was awake.

"I'll get her" Harvey said rushing out of the room. Donna started collecting all the boxes and plastic bags that were scattered around the empty room. After a while she didn't hear any noise coming from the other room and Donna got suspicious. Walking into the kitchen it looked like a bomb went off, the microwave was left ajar, a layer of formula power dusted the counter, about four bottles of formula were scattered, holding drastically different amounts and each one sitting in its own puddle of liquid. Donna chuckled at the mess. Looking around for the two in question Donna's breath caught in her throat when she reached the couch. She quickly took out her phone and snapped a picture before running back into Hannah's room. She smiled when she looked at the photo, Harvey was fast asleep on the couch with Hannah sprawled out across his chest happily sucking on her bottle. She quickly emailed the photo to a photographer friend of hers so she could spruce it up. Donna wanted to print it so she could frame it for Harvey as present. And maybe even print a copy for herself but no one had to know that. She made her way back into the living room and saw that Hannah was beginning to stir, Donna looked at the clock and saw it was almost six. She gently nudged Harvey before lifting Hannah off of him and went to set her in her new crib. She handed her a soft stuffed elephant and Hannah accepted it excitedly while Donna turned her attention to the unopened boxes of furniture. Dumping out the pieces for the dresser she fished around for the instructions. She looked at all the pieces around her and silently cursed to herself, _where the hell is piece B this room is a finite space how could it just disappear._ Donna was still grumbling to herself when Harvey appeared in the doorway a few minutes later.

"Need some help?" he smiled. Donna just threw her hands up in frustration causing Harvey to laugh and take a seat in front of her. Three hours later they were surrounded by half a dresser with a drawer that won't close, half a changing table that leaned a little to the left, and about a million screws along with an abundance of take-out containers from 'that shitty Thai place' that Harvey claims to hate yet always suggests they order from. Hannah slept peacefully in her crib as the adults sat side by side against the wall passing a container of Pad Thai back and forth.

"Do you think she's ever coming back?" Donna hesitantly whispered, breaking the silence that fell over the room.

Harvey sighed and leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes before whispering back, "I honestly don't know." A thick silence fell over them again. Harvey absentmindedly stabbed his chopsticks into the noodles.

"So your neighbor thinks we're married." Donna chuckled trying to lighten the mood. Their fingers touched when she reached for the container and she swears she felt a shock.

"Which one?" he snorted in response.

"Malibu Barbie across the hall" she shrugged, shoving a wad of noodles into her mouth.

"Donna that apartment has been vacant for years, I think you're seeing a ghost" Harvey laughed.

"No she just moved in! I met her on the elevator earlier, really sweet girl actually. Looks like she's about to pop any day now" Donna added nonchalantly as she continued to hog the food. Harvey reached for the container and Donna felt the spark again.

"And how exactly did she come to the conclusion that we were married, baby doll?" Harvey flirted turning his head towards Donna.

"She complimented Hannah and then asked if labor hurt… she looked so frightened and I didn't know what to say so I just fed her some BS that 'yeah it hurts but you get a beautiful baby in the end' and then she got off at your floor and walked to the apartment across the hall and when she saw me looking for my keys she said 'oh you must be Mrs. Specter, it was nice meeting you, lets grab lunch soon' and then went into her apartment before I could say anything." Donna explained turning her head to meet Harvey's, their noses inches away.

"Eh so one more person thinks we're married, doesn't everyone" Harvey teased, his tone still carrying a flirtatious ring.

"Probably because we've been married for the seven years, sweetheart" Donna flirted, putting a hand on his leg. They stared into each other's eyes, the air crackled around them. Donna's pulse quickened as she saw Harvey's gaze drop to her lips for a fraction of a second. She could feel him breathing heavier, warm puffs of air hitting her lips. Her mind fogged and she couldn't focus on anything except the feel of his entire left side pressed up against her, the way his cologne invaded her senses and how badly she wanted to kiss him. Donna could feel herself start to lean in when Hannah began crying. They sprang apart from each other and Harvey mumbled awkwardly about cleaning up the food while Donna walked over to the crib. _Really, this kid couldn't have waited five more minutes?_

"Hey sprinkle!" Donna soothed. The child immediately responded to the nickname, a wide toothless grin covered her face. Donna's chest tightened, _that must be what her mom called her._ Lifting her from the crib she began to bounce her, Hannah continued to fuss. "You like show tunes baby girl?" Hannah looked up at her with wide eyes as if to tell her that she did. "This one's a classic!" Donna said as she began swaying around the room, adding in a turn or two as Hannah giggled. The child looked at her with wonder as Donna began softly singing, "You made me love you, I didn't wanna do it, I didn't wanna… do it. You made me love you, and all the time you knew it. I guess you always knew it," Donna tickled her tummy and Hannah squealed, "you made me happy sometimes, you made me glad. And there were times dear you made me feel so bad." Donna twirled lightly around the room as she reached the chorus. "You made me cry for, I didn't wanna tell you, I didn't wanna tell you. I want some love, yes I do, 'deed I do. You know I do. Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, what I cry for. You know you've got the brand of kisses that I'd die for," Donna rubbed her nose against Hannah's causing her to smile, "you know you made me love… you." The last note came out just above a whisper as Hannah's eyes started to drift close. Donna continued to rock her back and forth, close to her body. She couldn't explain it but it just felt like she belonged there, like she was the missing puzzle piece to Donna's 1,000 piece puzzle.

Harvey stood in the kitchen smiling as he heard Donna's voice float through the apartment. She hardly ever sang but each time she did it felt like he was hearing her voice for the first time. He walked as quietly as he could back to the room, careful not to startle her and make her stop. His vision blurred slightly as he stood in the doorway watching Donna dance around the room with his daughter. He took his phone out ready to record the moment when Donna rubbed her nose against Hannah's causing the biggest smile Harvey had ever seen on the baby.

Donna thought that moment was just between her and Hannah, little did she know Harvey snapped a photo of his own.

 _AN: Sorry again for the angst, well not so much angst for you as it was angst for me lol. This was sort of a filler chapter I promise the next one will be more eventful and have some fluff! As always please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Oh, ya'll don't even KNOW the things I have planned for this fic! Sorry this chapter might be a bit confusing… after each line break is a new point of view. Also, this chapter is probably going to be pretty long because I felt that breaking it into the parts I originally wanted would make them too short._

Donna woke to pounding at her door, fumbling blindly for her phone she looked at the time, 6 am. She groaned and moved to get out of bed. As she pulled on her robe she heard the knock begin again, this time louder.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" she mumbled as she made her way across the living room. She opened the door and was met with a grumpy Harvey, and an equally grumpy Hannah.

"Donna I'm so sorry to do this but do you mind watching Hannah? My a-s-s hole client," he said while covering Hannah's ears causing Donna to laugh, "thinks that just because he's a tech genius that he can change meetings whenever he wants. He rescheduled the meeting for seven and the daycare I found doesn't open until nine which is stupid in its own way but-" Donna cut him off.

"Of course Harvey, no problem" she smiled while taking Hannah, "we'll have a fun morning won't we sprinkle?"

"You're a lifesaver Donna!" she shrugged in a 'what else is new manner'.

"Say bye-bye" Donna said grabbing Hannah's arm and making her wave.

"Bye Han!" Harvey said giving her a kiss on the forehead, "thank you so much Donna" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek as he handed her the diaper bag. Donna felt her whole face heat up and she was praying that her apartment was dark enough that Harvey wouldn't notice her blush. He was half out the door when he turned around and said, "I'll text you the address of the daycare." Not trusting her own voice, she just nodded and quickly closed the door behind him. She raised her hand, touching the spot that still burned from where his lips landed. Donna was about to see if she could try and get Hannah back to sleep so she could get a little bit more rest before she had to start getting ready for work when her phone rang.

"Ugh seriously I haven't even had a cup of coffee yet!" reaching her phone she smiled when she saw the name on her screen. Shifting Hannah to her other hip she raised the phone to her ear.

"Hey Rach!"

"Hey Donna!"

"So how's married life treating you out there on the West Coast?"

"That's actually what I was calling to talk to you about" Rachel said softly.

"Oh god what did he do? I'll kick his ass! I'll be on the next flight out to Seattle!" Donna instantly switched into protector mode.

"Easy there mama bear" Rachel joked, ironic that she used the term 'mama bear' while Donna stood there holding Hannah, "I meant the West Coast part."

"You're moving back?" Donna asked hopefully.

"We don't know yet, I'm actually in town right now! Mike has an interview with a few places and I was supposed to apartment hunt. But I would much rather get breakfast with the great Harriet Specter if she's available."

"She has to check with her assistant but I guess she has room to squeeze Michelle Ross in for a mimosa or two." Donna said with fake disinterest.

"Perfect! I'll meet you at Buvette at 7:30?" Rachel said excitedly.

"Sounds great see you then!" Donna replied before hanging up the call. She turned to Hannah and tickled her stomach, "how does my schedule look today Hannah, can I squeeze Rachel in for breakfast?" The baby laughed in response.

Donna arrived at Buvette a little earlier than 7:30, she wanted to make sure they got a good table and that there was a place for Hannah to sit. She ordered the first round of mimosas while she waited for Rachel. Donna was practically bouncing up and down, it had been almost two years since Mike and Rachel moved to Seattle, Rachel came to visit about five months after that but that was the last time she was in the city. Sure, they talked on the phone regularly, and face-timed occasionally, but this was the first time they would see each other face to face in almost a year and a half. Donna spotted Rachel across the café, she smiled as she saw the brunette walk briskly over to the table. Rachel stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Hannah.

"Donnaaa?" Rachel said, her tone playfully accusatory, "I know we've been gone a while but this is something I thought you would have mentioned" she laughed while taking a seat.

"Relax, she's Harvey's." Donna said flipped through the menu. In her mind, she gave a perfect explanation of the situation. She didn't realize what it must have sounded like to Rachel.

"She's WHAT?!" Rachel exclaimed a little too loud, causing a few people to turn and stare. Rachel held her hand up as an apology.

Donna turned red when she realized what she said. "No I meant she's _just_ Harvey's. I had no input whatsoever."

"Yeah try convincing a jury of that" Rachel mumbled into her mimosa.

"What was that?" Donna asked even though she heard exactly what Rachel said.

"Nothing" Rachel laughed.

"So you and Mike are thinking of moving back to New York?" Donna asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh nuh uh. You don't just get to bring a Harvey Specter baby to breakfast and expect to talk about my living arrangements, spill!"

* * *

When Harvey arrived at his office he saw a small bag sitting on his desk, opening it he pulled out a sleek picture frame. Inside was a picture of Hannah lying across his chest. Harvey smiled, _Donna._ He set the picture up on the ledge behind him. He laughed to himself because he had the exact same idea. Reaching into his bottom desk drawer he pulled out two identical picture frames containing the picture he took of Donna and Hannah. She had grown so attached to Hannah, and Hannah equally attached to her, over the last two weeks that he figured she would want to have the picture. He printed a copy for himself because he couldn't get over the warm feeling that the picture brought to his chest every time he looked at it, he even considered making it his wallpaper. Placing his copy next to the other picture he put Donna's back into the bag she gave him. Walking into her office he went to put it on her desk. His breathing stopped when he noticed a smaller version of the picture she gave him nesting between her computer and her pen holder. He smiled and walked back to prepare for his meeting with the inconsiderate client.

Ten minutes later he heard a knock on the glass. "Alex did you get a chance to look over the Preston file?" he asked without looking up from his work, he didn't need to, Alex was the only partner who ever got in this early.

"No but I'll get right on it!" came a snarky voice. Harvey's head snapped up.

"Just when I thought I was out, they pulled me back in" Harvey said standing up.

"Really The God Father Part 3, you're better than that" Mike joked making his way into Harvey's office.

"Eh I'm a little out of practice, this dickhead I used to know went and moved across the country" Harvey said as the two gave each other a hug and a hard pat on the back.

"Rachel and I might be moving back to the city" Mike said taking a seat in front of Harvey's desk, Harvey followed and sat back down.

"No kidding!" Harvey said leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah I've got a few interviews today around town and- uh Harvey something you wanna tell me?" Mike asked with a shit eating grin pointing to the pictures behind Harvey.

"Oh uh it's not what you think-" Harvey was interrupted by another knock on his glass.

"Am I interrupting?" A British voice rang out. They turned and saw a bald African American man peeking his head inside the office.

"No please, come in." Harvey said curtly, standing up.

"You're Connor Mason! My buddy has one of your cars!" Mike said excitedly shaking the man's hand.

"Mike" Harvey said sternly.

"Ok fine, I'm leaving." He said as he quickly hurried out of the room, but not before turning around and snapping a secret picture of the man to show to Rachel.

"What can I do for you Mr. Mason?" Harvey said shaking the man's hand.

"Please, call me Connor" he waved off, "I seem to be in a bit of a jam, and I know you're the best and I only want the best."

"Well then you came to the right place Connor" Harvey laughed smugly. "But you still haven't told me what the issue is."

"There seem to be people who believe that I am responsible for the explosion at my headquarters a few months back, they mainly think I did it for the insurance money and they're trying to frame me. This is going to be very tricky, their evidence is pretty incriminating but of course it's all fabricated." He stated, slightly annoyed as if this was an inconvenience to him.

"How do you know it's fake" Harvey asked.

"I can't tell you that" Connor laughed matter-of-factly.

"Why not?" Harvey asked slightly taken aback, he's never had a client refuse to hand over evidence that proved their innocence.

"Not sure I can trust you yet" he said sitting straighter in his chair, he didn't sound skeptical he sounded almost paranoid.

"You came to me Connor" Harvey reminded as he watched Connor stand up and walk around his office. Connor walked over to the painting in the corner,

"This is lovely" Connor smiled, although his tone suggested he was slightly condescending.

"Focus Connor." Harvey warned.

"Yes, yes, I know, there's just some things I won't be able to tell you" Connor said making his way over to the other corner in the room. Harvey clenched his pen so tight he heard a slight 'crack' when Connor picked up a glass and asked "may I?" as he was already pouring himself a drink. Harvey had never seen such an ego.

"Who do you believe is framing you?" Harvey asked. Connor swirled his glass before plopping himself down on Harvey's leather couch. Harvey bit back a cynical laugh. Everything he's read is true, this man's arrogance is astounding.

"Ah can't tell you that either" Connor answered waving a finger. This man was way too relaxed for Harvey's liking

"Ok let's just get the basics out of the way" Harvey sighed while organizing his papers.

"Fair enough" he agreed.

"Were you at your building at the time of the explosion?" Harvey almost felt like he was in a deposition and he had to remind himself that this was just a consultation.

"No" he answered simply, taking another sip of his drink before standing up and walking towards the window.  
"And how many employees did you lose?" Harvey asked. Connor looked like he didn't want to answer. He started to trace his finger around the rim of the glass and stared off at the city below. Harvey had seen guilty people fidget when they refused to answer, but this was almost like he was afraid to answer. "Connor!" he called out.

"Twenty-two" the tech mongal huffed reluctantly.

"And where were you during this"

"A meeting" Connor replied vaguely.

"With who?" Harvey asked. Getting answers out of this man was like pulling teeth. Connor seemed to be confident enough that his one word answers would solve all his problems.

"I can't tell you that." Connor charmed with a smile. Harvey's jaw clenched, he willed himself not to get angry with a client.

"What kind of tech did you lose?" Harvey asked slightly irritated. Connor made his way back to the chair facing Harvey's desk.

He leaned forward and rested his arms on the desk and began talking with his hands, "just a bunch of computers, a few software files, some repair equipment and the-" Connor abruptly stopped talking before leaning back in his chair.

"The what Connor?" Harvey prodded.

"Ah sorry that one's off limits too" Connor answered once again with the same smug smile. Harvey felt his blood pressure rise.

"Can you at least tell me what your company was working on at the time of the explosion?" he asked growing increasingly more frustrated.

"Can't tell you that either my friend, with it being a matter of national security and all…" he said trailing off, he all but mumbled the last part into his glass of scotch.

"God dammit Connor!" Harvey said slamming his hands on his desk. "How do you expect me to be your lawyer if all you can tell me is you're suspected for an explosion at your own company that killed 22 people and you don't even have an alibi"

"I know it looks bad-" he replied seeming entirely too nonchalant for seriousness of the charges against him.

"Looks bad? You've got a snowball's chance in hell at me being able to convince a jury that you didn't do it. Shit, I don't even believe you're innocent. So, either give me information I can actually use or just get the hell out" Harvey yelled throwing his hand towards the door.

Connor nodded and slowly made his way to the door. He stopped midway across the room and turned around. "I just want to say you have a lovely family" he gave a small smile before continuing on his way.

* * *

Breakfast with Rachel ran a little longer than anticipated but she was the COO now she didn't have to answer to anyone. She made it to the daycare by 9:30 to drop Hannah off. As she was leaving the employee behind the counter called out 'have a good day Mrs. Specter' Donna just smiled at the young girl, unable to stop the butterflies that erupted in her stomach. With her long breakfast and pit stop at the daycare, she arrived at the firm after most of the other associates and partners had arrived. Donna's heels clicked through the mostly empty lobby as she made her way to the elevator. Pressing the button for Zane Specter Litt she began to go over a mental checklist head all she had to do that day. As the doors opened she was met face to face with a man a few inches shorter than her and about her same age, _damn he's attractive_ Donna thought. He stepped out of the way and graciously waved his hand, causing a slight laugh from Donna. The man gave her a dashing grin and walked into the elevator, filling the exact spot Donna had just vacated.

"Lovely to see you again, Donna." The man smirked in a polished British accent. The elevator doors closed leaving Donna staring at her confused reflection. _Again?! What the hell does he mean again? I definitely would have remembered meeting a man that was basically a British Harvey._ Donna shook her head and continued towards her office. _He's probably one of Harvey's old clients_ Donna tried to reassure herself _… I gotta stop drinking before 9 am._

 _AN: I have a feeling this chapters are going to get increasingly longer so watch out for that lol. As always please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: I wanted to say thank you for all your comments! You guys are so sweet I honestly want to cry! I was so nervous about joining an already established fandom (I no joke finished the entire series in like a month) but you guys are awesome! I am in a SUPER good mood because TIMELESS WAS GIVEN A MOVIE BY NBC (who can still fuck off as far as I'm concerned) but I am just on cloud 9, so here's some fluff! This chapter is going to be like the last one where each line break switches the POV._

Harvey sat tapping his pen on his desk, unable to shake the weird feeling Connor Mason gave him. Harvey almost felt bad turning him away but this dude was nuts, he needed more help than Harvey was able to give him. Something or someone had him by the balls because there is no way someone as genius as Connor Mason would stumble into his office, at $1,000 an hour he might add, and waste either of their times with half worded vague answers. _Maybe he was giving me answers in his own crazy way_ Harvey thought _._ From the way he quickly clammed up when asked about who was after him and what his company does told Harvey the man was definitely in trouble but wasn't able to ask for help. Harvey figures that this isn't the last time he'll be seeing the man. Harvey is the best closer in New York and someone like Connor Mason doesn't settle for anything less than the best. He continued with his work before he was interrupted again by another knock on his glass. He smiled when he saw the redhead on the other side.

"Donna" Harvey smiled waving her in.

"Harvey" she parroted in his same tone, a matching smile across her face.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" he teased.

"I just wanted to let you know Hannah made it to the daycare on time." Donna informed making her way into the room.

"Thank you again Donna, I really appreciate it." He said softly. Her smile grew wider and Harvey's heart raced.

"Don't mention it! I also wanted to ask you something." She said sitting down, Harvey was slightly concerned by the sudden change in tone.

"You better wait until after hours ma'am, because I know you can't afford me." He teased.

"Ok one, don't call me ma'am we're basically the same age and two, honey, if I wanted you I could have you." She flirted while leaning forward in her chair. Harvey swallowed the lump in his throat at the double meaning to her words. The way her arms pushed together her breasts, emphasized by the low cut in her dress, gave him thoughts that were completely inappropriate for the workplace. _And for your best friend_ his brain scolded. Their flirting was nothing new, they've been dancing around each other since the moment they met. Daring the other to see who can get closest to the line they drew. But lately it's felt _different._ Their almost kiss a few weeks, that neither of them dare to mention, still replays over and over in his head. The feeling of her hand on his thigh, the faint smell of lavender and eucalyptus emanating from her hair, her arm pressed firmly against his, if he would have just angled his face down a little more. He remembers wondering if her lips were still as soft and warm as they were 12 years ago and how badly he wanted to kiss her and find out. He figured it was a momentary lapse in judgement until he kissed her on the cheek this morning. He had no idea why he did it but he doesn't regret doing it, he smiled like an idiot all the way to the office at how his lips tingled from the feeling of her skin underneath them.

"What did you need Donna?" He asked trying to clear the awkward silence her words drew, surly she felt it too.

"I wanted to take the day and was wondering if I could take Hannah with me when I go shopping with Rachel." She said, a smile breaking through her previously serious expression.

"Donna you're the COO you don't have to answer to me anymore," he winked, "and you can take Hannah anywhere, she clearly loves you more than she loves me."

"I'm going to lie and say that's not true, except we both know it is." She fired back with a flip of her hair.

"I'm assuming you're going to ask for my credit card?" He rolled his eyes, but unable to keep the stern expression off his face for long.

"Yeah that would make purchasing things easier." She said innocently while batting her eyelashes. Harvey sighed at the affect she had on him, she had him wrapped around her finger and he's sure knew it. Handing over his card, he sucked in a breath when their fingers brushed.

"Try not to bankrupt me." He called as she sauntered out of his office.

"No promises." She purred, shooting him sultry look over her shoulder, adding an extra sway to her hips causing Harvey's mouth to go dry.

* * *

Donna felt a little awkward going to pick Hannah up not even an hour after she dropped her off. The girl behind the counter seemed confused but thankfully didn't make a comment. As she loaded Hannah into Ray's car she took out her phone to let Rachel know of the plans.

 **Donna** : I'm already to go! And I'm bringing a friend :).

 **Rachel** : Oooo please say its Hannah!

 **Donna** : You'll just have to see…

 **Rachel** : I'll be there 20 minuets see you soon!

Ray pulled up to the Starbucks across the street from the mall, Donna mentally cursed remembering she forgot to grab the stroller from Harvey's apartment. She was just about to ask Ray to swing by the apartment when he read her mind.

"The stroller is in the trunk Ms. Paulsen." Ray said meeting her eyes in the mirror.

"Thank you Ray! And how many times have I said, call me Donna." She smiled and began unbuckling the straps of Hannah's car seat.

"Have a good time with Ms. Zane Donna." Ray called as she stepped out of the car. Donna waved her hand as a thank you.

This had been their tradition, every time the girls went shopping they would stop by Starbucks for their lattes, no matter what time of day or year. Donna stood outside of the entrance, gently pushing Hannah back and forth in the stroller. A few people smiled at her as they passed and she couldn't help but smile down at Hannah. Rachel's squeals broke her from her trance. Scooping her from the stroller Rachel began tickling Hannah who shrieked gleefully. Donna laughed at how adorable Rachel was with Hannah. She couldn't wait for Rachel and Mike to starting having kids, Rachel would be such a fantastic mom to those gorgeous know-it-alls.

"I think she likes you." Donna teased causing Rachel to smile.

"Well I like her too, I just want to eat her up!" Rachel cooed peppering Hannah with kisses who squealed in response.

Donna moved to stand next to Rachel so she could smooth down Hannah's wild strawberry hair. She felt all the air leave her lungs when Hannah turned to her and threw her arms out babbling, "mama." Her whole body froze and when she turned to face Rachel, she looked the same way.

"Did she just?" Rachel breathed. Donna stood there with her mouth open while Hannah continued to call for "mama" and getting more and more upset each time she was ignored. As if on autopilot Donna reach out and took Hannah from Rachel's arms, her eyes fluttering closed as she nestled herself in the crook of Donna's neck. Donna let out a shaky breath. The three stood in silence for what felt to Donna like hours when, in reality, was probably only a minute or two.

"Her first words, I'm assuming, and Harvey isn't even here to hear them." Donna felt a sharp ping of guilt. She wasn't sure what hurt more, Harvey missing Hannah's first words or the fact that Hannah's words were her calling her mama.

"She called you mama." Rachel said hesitantly.

"I know." Donna's voice broke as her eyes filled with water.

"Oh Don." Rachel whispered pulling Donna into a hug. Donna couldn't stop the tears that escaped when Rachel put her arms around her. Rachel moved them so they were sitting at one of the patio tables and out of the way of traffic by the door. Rachel soothed Donna as she cried, after a moment or two Donna spoke.

"It's just so surreal, you know. I show up at Harvey's door and he's holding her. It was like being shown everything I've ever wanted but then being slapped in the face with the realization that I could never have it… do you know what that's like?" Donna asked as more tears threated to fall. Rachel reached out and grabbed her hand. "This whole thing has stirred up emotions I've spent over a decade suppressing."

"How do you feel about him?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

"I don't know, it's just so painful because every time we're together it just feels like the most normal thing in the world." Donna exhaled. "We had a really fun time in Target together and then setting up her room. We had a great conversation over dinner then I had to let it go too far and I almost kissed him," Rachel's eyes widened in shock, "or he almost kissed me, or we almost kissed each other I don't know, the point is we almost kissed that night. He hasn't brought it up since so I just figured he doesn't feel the same way and it was just a heat of the moment thing. But then he needed me to watch Hannah this morning and he kissed me on the cheek when he said good bye. And later in his office we flirted a bit, which you know is nothing new, but it just felt different. Like the air was electrically charged. And then I walked into my office and I saw a bag on my desk, I knew it had to be from him because when I opened it there was a picture of me and Hannah. I was dancing with her and singing a song my grandma used to sing to me and I thought I was alone with her, I had no idea he was watching. But Rachel the look on my face in the picture and the way Hannah was smiling, I feel like the rug is being pulled out from under me every time I look at it. I wish I could just take a step back for a little while, collect my thoughts." Donna admitted.

"Why don't you?" The look on Donna's face and the way she was rubbing Hannah's back told her everything she needed to know, "you got attached to her, didn't you?"

"Of course I god damn got attached! Look at her," Donna all but yelled, "I've never told anyone this, not even my sisters. But the very first doll I ever had I named her Hannah and every single baby doll I had after that, I called her Hannah. I've always said that my daughter is going to be named Hannah and then Harvey shows up with a baby named, you guessed it, Hannah! So not only do I get to watch Harvey raise a baby that beyond a shadow of a doubt looks like she can be mine, I also lose the only name I've been dreaming of since I understood the concept of having a baby" she sighed before continuing, "I don't know what's more painful being around her or being away from her, when I'm near her I just can't explain it. I've never had this feeling before, not even with my nieces and nephews, don't get me wrong I absolutely love them to pieces but I've never picked them up and instantly thought 'I never want to let them go'. It's like when she's in my arms she's filling a hole I never even knew was there and my heart physically aches when I'm not around her. How is it fair that I can feel this way about a baby that's not even mine?" Donna barely chocked out the last word before she started sobbing again. Rachel immediately got up and moved to collect Donna into her arms.

"I'm so sorry Donna, I can't even imagine what this is like for you." Rachel soothed.

"It's like the world is playing some sick joke on me, like 'here's what your life could have been if you weren't such an idiot and kept Harvey at arm's length'" Donna laughed cynically.

"Hey no don't do that to yourself, you have no idea what would have happened if you and Harvey started dating when you first met. It could have been apocalypse, skirts over jeans, everyone dies, disaster." Rachel made an explosion with her hands and the sound of fire and an ambulance which caused a watery laugh from Donna. "You guys would have had a fling and it would have been fun but you weren't strong enough for a lasting relationship. You guys have been each other's right hand for 12 years that probably wouldn't have happened if you let yourselves go there. And you certainty wouldn't be the badass legal team that you are today!" Rachel said trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks Rach… we are pretty badass, aren't we?" Donna said with a small smile.

"Darvey, kicking ass and taking names 12 years and counting!"

"Darvey?" Donna asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Oh uh, that's what Mike and I sorta, sometimes, call you guys." Rachel said sheepishly. Donna shot her one of her signature looks and Rachel gave her an awkward smile before both girls burst out laughing. "How about we go get those lattes now?" Rachel said pulling Donna up from the table.

"Only if they make it Irish." She mumbled.

"Yeah I don't think they do that here."

"Diaper bag, side pocket." Donna winked over her shoulder.

"Damn moms really do have everything in their bags" Rachel laughed as Donna glared at her, "sorry too soon?" After placing their orders the girls stood off to the side waiting for their coffee.

"She looks JUST like him." Rachel said again after a moment.

"I know it's insane, they have the same eyes and her little mouth is identical to his, and her little pudgy cheeks look just like when he was barely Mike's age at the DA's office." Donna replied running a hand through Hannah's very un-Harvey like hair.

"She almost- no never mind…" Rachel trailed off.

"No, what?" Donna questioned.

"It's just… she looks like she has your nose." Rachel shrugged looking at Hannah, "it's small and cute and kinda turns up at the end."

"Come on Rachel don't be ridiculous." Donna laughed.

"She's not wrong you know," the barista chimed in leaning over the counter, "she's beautiful! How old is she?"

"Thank you! She's ten months." Donna smiled.

"Enjoy your coffee ladies." The barista handed them their drinks. Rachel sent Donna a curious look.

"It's not worth the time explaining it to people. Plus, it's fun to pretend." Donna shrugged. Rachel laughed in response as they made their way across the street towards the mall.

They had been in the mall for almost three hours now and thankfully Hannah hasn't made a peep, _knock on wood_ Donna thought. Donna was grateful for all the storage at the bottom of the stroller which held most of the bags she would have had to carry herself. They were about to call it a day when Rachel stopped dead in her tracks outside of Saks Fifth.

"Donna! Look at this dress you have to get it!" Rachel exclaimed pointing at a mannequin in the window.

"Mmmm I don't know Rach." Donna said unsure.

"Oh come on you would look smokin' in that dress!" Rachel argued.

"Rachel that is way too much for the office." Donna tried to reason.

"Yeah but not for a hot date!" Rachel said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"And who would I be going out on a date with?" Donna huffed. Rachel just smiled and tilted her head as if to say 'you know'. "No Rachel!" Donna said sternly.

"Just try it on please! For me?" Rachel pleaded.

"Fine, for you." Donna made her way into the store, choosing to ignore Rachel's silent gloating behind her.

In the dressing room Donna had to admit the dress looked amazing on her. It was a floor length black dress that hugged her curves in all the right places, the front of the dress was very classy and sophisticated, much to Donna's liking. The dress met as a halter, tying behind her neck in a small bow. The back was Donna's favorite. While the front had been very reserved and didn't show off any skin the back of the dress was completely different story, as in there was none. The dress was nonexistent from her neck to her very lower back, exposing all the freckles that pepper her skin. She smiled and blushed at how Harvey would lose his mind when he saw it. _Woah Harvey? No one said anything about going on a date with Harvey._ She sighed, she really didn't want to go out on a date in this dress if it wasn't with Harvey. She was going to text Rachel saying she wasn't going to get it but then she took a step forward towards her purse and exposed a leg slit that reach her upper thigh and she nearly laughed out loud. _Harvey or not I am so getting this dress!_ She shyly opened the door, bracing herself for Rachel's reaction.

"Damn Donna! That dress is hot!" Rachel exclaimed. "No like seriously Harvey is going to lose his mind when he sees it. Hell, I'm losing my mind, that leg slit and open back are doing things! If he doesn't take you out I will." Rachel laughed fanned herself.

"Easy girl, you're married." Donna reminded, laughing at her friend's over the top reaction.

"Eh technicalities."

"So I should get it?" Donna asked.

"If you don't I'll kill you." Rachel warned.

"Guess it's settled then." Donna chuckled.

"Oooo! We should get you something nice to wear under it," Rachel suggested and Donna rolled her eyes, "I mean for when you take this baby out on the town!"

"Surprisingly this dress is very supportive, I don't even need a bra." Donna winked.

"I'm very happy with Mike but girl you're killing me!" Rachel laughed.

"It still couldn't hurt to find something else though." Donna wondered aloud.

"There you go!" Rachel praised, "give me the dress and Harvey's credit card, I'll go pay for it and then meet you in the lingerie section."

"How did you know I was using Harvey's card?" Donna feigned shock, both girls burst out laughing. Of course Donna was using Harvey's card.

* * *

When Harvey entered his apartment that afternoon he was surprised to hear movement coming from the kitchen, he figured Donna and Hannah would still be out shopping. He carefully padded down the hallway, hoping he could jump out and scare them. But when he got to the edge of the kitchen what he saw made his heart stop. Donna was giving Hannah a bath in his kitchen sink, which was cute in itself, but it was Donna who made him feel like someone squeezed all the air out his lungs. She had her auburn hair tied in a messy knot at the top of her head, she was also wearing his old faded Harvard Law shirt and a pair of his boxers. She must have sensed him standing there because she met his eyes with a shy smile.

"Watcha doin'?" He teased leaning against the wall.

"Well I figured I'd feed her lunch but then there was a projectile spitting up incident… she started it!" Donna accused pointing at Hannah. "This child is a tornado! I had no idea a strawberry could be messy but I was dead wrong. Before I knew it, there were strawberries in her hair and all over her face, then she somehow managed to smear them all over my face and hair before sealing the deal and spitting up on my dress." She said pointing to the dress draped over the kitchen chair, "Sorry about this." She apologized gesturing to his shirt, that as far as he's concerned she can keep forever. Harvey laughed and made his way towards the sink. He stood close behind her, placing his hands on the counter on either side of her, effectively trapping her between the sink and his body.

"Boxers huh? I always pegged you for more of a thong girl." He whispered huskily in her ear. He smirked when he heard her sharp intake of breath.

"Funny, I always thought the same thing about you." She smirked, never missing a beat. Harvey had to restrain himself from pressing his lips against the back of her neck. He turned to lean against the counter next to her before he did something he couldn't take back.

"So," he said clearing his throat, "did you have fun with Rachel?"

"I did!" She smiled, "I missed her so much."

"I know you did, Mike came to see me before my meeting and I forgot how much I missed having the kid around." Harvey sighed.

"How did the meeting go?" Donna asked as she pulled Hannah out of the sink and started to dry her off. Harvey barked out a laugh causing Donna to send him a puzzled look.

"That guy is definitely something else." He exhaled.

"How so?" She called over her shoulder as she made her way to Hannah's room, he followed so he could continue his story.

"He refused to answer any of my questions and his ego was off the charts. It was so… frustrating!"

"Can't imagine what that's like." She sassed as she wrestled with the tabs on Hannah's diaper. Harvey smiled, this whole thing seemed blissfully domestic. Him telling her about his day while they stand in the baby's room getting her ready for bed.

"Ha ha," Harvey deadpanned and he went to pull pajamas out of the drawer for Hannah. "He was weirdly secretive about what his company does and who he believes is setting him up for the explosion at his headquarters."

"That's really odd, I've always wondered what Mason Industries does! I mean they're a multimillion dollar company and they occasionally put out a car or a gadget… they have to be doing something else with their time." Donna theorized.

"Whatever they do Connor called it 'a matter of national security' so I'm thinking he's mixed up in something I really don't want to get into the middle of."

"What does he look like? I've always been dying to know." Donna gushed.

"Uh he's probably mid 30's, shorter than me, bald, African American and surprisingly-"

"British" Donna exhaled, if Harvey hadn't been standing right next to her he would have missed it.

"Yeah how did you know?" He laughed. The amusement quickly fell from his face when he saw Donna go ghostly white.

"He uh, he said hi to me on the elevator." Donna replied.

"So? He may have been an ass but he was nothing if not polite." Harvey responded still not understanding Donna was freaking out.

"No, he said hi to me by name."

 _AN: Hi everyone! Sorry this chapter took a little longer to get out I had a severe case of writer's block then we got the Timeless news and I couldn't do anything besides tweet and freak out. I wrote out my game plan for this fic so hopefully that helps me and I can get the chapters out a little faster! I'm still not 100% sold on how this chapter turned out but I wanted to give you guys something lol… hopefully you liked it!_


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: So I'm sorry this chapter is kinda short considering how long last chapter's was… but I've already started next chapter and it should be up soon! (I regret typing that word lol I know how aggravating that is for the timeless fandom… I promise it will actually be soon not NBC soon)._

"A lot of people know your name Donna." Harvey said still confused. Sure, a lot of people knew _of_ Donna, how could they not. She was the best legal secretary, now turned COO, in the city and she worked for _the_ Harvey Specter at Zane Specter Litt. Everyone who's anyone in the legal world knows Donna Paulsen but no one really _knows_ her, no one except for Harvey. The vibe she got from Connor Mason told her he knew her for more than just her reputation and it scared her.

"He said lovely to see you _again_ Donna, I've never seen that man in my entire life and I definitely would know if I met Connor Mason." Donna said emphasizing the name. Donna moved to put Hannah in her crib and then quietly ushered Harvey out the door, turning off the lights as they went. They remained silent until they reached the kitchen in fear that their voices would cause Hannah to wake.

"I wouldn't read too much into it, the man was a little off." Harvey joked. She watched as he walked over to the drawer next to the stove he began ruffling through the take-out menus, "what do you feel like tonight? Thai, Italian, Chinese, Indian?"

"Oh Harvey you don't have to get me dinner, I can just pick up something on my way home." She tried to wave him off. Donna wasn't used to seeing this side of Harvey, the caring domestic side. It scared her how badly she wanted to see it all the time.

"Come on it's the least I can do. You had Hannah all day and you fed her and gave her a bath!" he insisted. That was the problem, she had Hannah all day. She spent all day pretending this was real. All day living a life she's only ever dreamed of. It was an emotionally taxing day and all she wanted to do was go home, take a bath, and open a bottle of wine. And most importantly, be by herself.

"It's fine Harvey, I'm not even hungry." Her protests were ruined by a loud growl of her stomach.

"Well it sounds like you are." He chuckled, "so what'll it be?"

"Italian!" she mused perching herself on the bar stool, he made a slight face at her decision, "What? You told me to pick!"

"Yeah I just didn't think you'd pick _Italian_." He teased with a grimace. Donna huffed and threw the first thing within reach at him, which happened to be an empty bottle. Harvey ducked just in time, the object crashed against the cabinet behind him in a loud bang, causing Hannah to start crying.

"Great, now look what you did!" he playfully scolded. She just shrugged and motioned towards Hannah's room with a flick of her wrist. As Harvey walked away Donna couldn't help but steal a glance. She bit her lip as she slowly moved her eyes down his body. Her eyes trailed across his strong shoulders and down his back, remembering the way her hands once blazed the same path. A light blush crept up on her cheeks as her eyes reached his ass, which was usually covered by his suit jacket, but the way it looked in his perfectly tailored pants made Donna wanna reach out and grab him… _or bite him._ Harvey must have felt her eyes on him because he looked over his shoulder and smiled when he caught her staring. Her eyes lingered a little too long and he cleared his throat to get her attention, Donna looked up at him like a deer caught in the headlights. He sent her a suggestive wink and she was sure her face was about as red as her hair. He continued walking down the hall and Donna swears he put a little more swagger into his step. A knock on the door broke Donna of her trance. She almost fell off the stool from standing up too quickly, trying to pretend she hadn't just gotten caught blatantly checking out her best friend. She laughed to herself as she grabbed the cash from Harvey's wallet to pay the delivery guy.

"She's asleep again… let's try to keep it that way" he appeared in the living room ten minutes later. He flopped down on the couch with a loud sigh. Donna chuckled softly as she set two plates of pasta down on the coffee table before turning around to grab glasses for the bottle of wine wedged underneath her arm.

"Wow Harvey Specter taking care of someone… who'da thought!" she joked popping the cork on the bottle of wine. Sitting down she filled her glass along with Harvey's, who immediately reached for it and took a long sip.

"I take care of me!" he said defensively.

"No sweetie _I_ take care of you." She bantered put her hand on his thigh, exactly like the way she did the night they came close to kissing. At his sharp breath, she cautiously removed her hand before reaching for her own glass and taking a generous sip.

"So uh," he cleared his throat trying expel the awkwardness from the room, "what did you and Rachel do?"

"You know the usual," Donna said twirling her fork around the pasta, "we got coffee then walked around the mall, Hannah was a huge hit with pretty much everyone."

"Well I'd expect so, seeing as she was the cutest one there." He smirked, Donna breathed a silent sigh of relief, their usual repertoire was back.

"I'm telling Rachel you said that!" she warned with a laugh.

"So what did you get?" he asked with the excitement of a child on Christmas, mocking the way Donna and Rachel talk about their shopping trips. Donna lightly rolled her eyes at him.

"Eh a pair of shoes, a bag, and a few things for Hannah." She said nonchalantly while finally bringing the bite she was fiddling with to her mouth. She debated telling him about the dress, she knew if she mentioned it he would want to see it and she was nervous to show it to him.

"You mean to tell me you took my credit card into a mall and only bought a couple of things?" he chuckled raising an eyebrow. Donna shrugged nonchalantly, he narrowed his eyes knowing there was more to her shopping trip but he didn't press. Harvey knew her and he knew there was no way she went shopping on his dime and didn't come home with something extravagant. He stood up, clearing both their empty plates and bringing them to the sink. Donna followed with their wine glass, but instead of them joining the plates she poured them another drink.

"I also got a dress." She offered finally.

Harvey's eyes lit up in approval, Donna saw something else in them that she couldn't quite place. Well she could but it's been 12 years since she's seen that look in his eye and she wouldn't dare let herself believe that it's there again.

"Wear it to work tomorrow." The words themselves were posed as a question but his husky tone made them sound like a demand.

Donna awkwardly mumbled into her drink, "Oh no this is not a dress to wear to the office."

"How about to dinner then?"

Donna coughed on her sip of wine before letting out a squeaky "what?" He couldn't have meant a date, there's no way. Donna felt her pulse quicken at the thought of her and Harvey out on a date but she quickly put it into the box she has in the corner of her mind labeled 'do not open'. She had said the dress wasn't for the office so the logical next step is to wear it on a date, that must be what he was insinuating.

"Dinner, the thing people usually eat in the evening time."

"I know what dinner is I'm not an idiot Harvey." She laughed as she wiped away the wine that dribbled down her chin. "Why?"

"I wanted to thank you for being so amazing with Hannah, I appreciate it and you more than you know." The sincerity in Harvey's words made Donna feel light headed, she took a few more gulps of wine.

"I would like that Harvey." She smiled, "Where are we going?" Donna was getting excited. They had gone out to dinner plenty of times before, as friends and as coworkers but this was going to be an actual date. A date they were both very aware they were on.

"Oh that's a surprise, just be ready at eight." He instructed. "Oh, and wear that dress." He whispered low and breathless. Harvey took a step closer to her as he spoke, all but backing her against the counter. Donna felt her breathing become difficult, of course she wanted this but she felt they owed it to themselves to have a date first because get back into _this._ She bumbled through an incoherent 'I should get home' before quickly grabbing her bags and making her way to the door. It's the hardest thing she's ever had to do, say no to Harvey Specter. She was almost to the door when she heard him call out,

"Are you going out like that?" he leaned casually against the wall with a shit eating grin. It was a rare treat for him to see Donna flustered and he was milking it for all it was worth. A light blush crept up on her cheeks as she looked down at the outfit she was still wearing.

"Oh…uh… I should just…" she stumbled, cursing herself for how pathetic she sounded. She got asked out on a date and now she's acting like a 13-year-old girl and the most popular guy in school said hi to her.

"I mean it's a good look, _believe me_ , I just don't think the people of New York would appreciate it." His devilishly handsome grin never leaving his face only made Donna blush harder.

"My dress is covered in vomit I doubt the people of New York would appreciate that either." She fired back crossing her arms over her chest, finally gaining her composure.

"I probably have a pair of sweatpants you can borrow and I'll send your dress out to get dry cleaned. I'm really sorry that happened I know it was your favorite." He smiled softly, retreating into his room. Donna felt her face heat up at the fact that he remembered her telling him it was her favorite dress, and the fact that he remembered what she was wearing despite only seeing her in it for less than five minutes. He returned a moment later handing her a pair of grey joggers.

"Um thanks" she whispered staring at the floor, knowing if she looked him in the eye she'd say 'screw it' and take him to bed right there and then, date or not. She put the pants on over the boxers, desperate to end this situation as quickly as possible. She was secretly giddy at the fact that she got to wear his clothes home, _and most likely sleep in them_.

"I'll wash these and give them back to you tomorrow." She said gesturing to her ( _his?)_ clothes. If she was being honest with herself, she never wanted to give them back. Donna watched as he quietly shuffled down the hall towards her. Donna subconsciously backed up against the door, desperately looking for support, because that look in his eye was back and it made her weak in the knees. He didn't stop walking until they were about a foot away from each other.

"No rush Donna, besides they look better on you than me anyway." He breathed as he reached past her to open the door. Donna could feel his breath on her ear as he spoke. The door opening caused her to stagger forward into his chest. Donna heard her heartbeat in her ears and her brain warned her to evacuate as quickly as possible before she did something she knew they would both regret in the morning. She stumbled a bit as she backed up out of the apartment, grateful for the cool air of the hallway that cleared the Harvey out of her senses.

"I'll um…I'll see you tomorrow." She confirmed, fumbling over her words yet again, and he nodded closing the door. As soon as the lock clicked Donna let out the breath she'd been holding for the last twenty-five minuets. She pulled out her phone and pressed it to her ear. She released a few shaky breaths trying to calm her racing heart rate as the phone rang, "Rach, looks like I'm going to get to use that dress after all."


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Sorry I know I said soon but for some reason this chapter was impossible to write… this is probably the fifth version of it lol. As always line break equals new POV. Hope you enjoy!_

Harvey watched anxiously as the clock crept closer to 8 pm. Looking down at his tie he suddenly hated the way it looked, and quickly went back into his room to change it for the fifth time tonight. Everything had to be perfect because come on its Donna, and she deserves perfection. Harvey was still in shock over the fact that Donna agreed to go out with him in the first place. He's noticed the mood around them has changed significantly since Hannah arrived. They spent more time together, more intense flirting, more touching, hell even an almost kiss or two. Harvey was hoping this evening would be the push they need to venture over that line into something more.

Looking at himself in the mirror he fixed his tie dimple, Donna would know if it was out of place, and smoothed down the nonexistent fly-aways of his hair. Exiting the master, he made a left and went down the hall towards Hannah's room. Gently pushing the door open he found her asleep in the crib. He silently walked across the room and placed a soft kiss to her forehead and brushed a few red curls off her face. He wondered what a little boy would look like with his sandy brown hair and Donna's forest green eyes. He had to stop himself from going down that road, _she agreed to go on a date with you not bare your children let's take it down a notch._ Walking into the kitchen he found the nanny, Amanda, he hired typing away at her laptop on the kitchen counter.

"I'm uh not sure when I'll be back." He said sheepishly. He wanted to seem like a gentleman because he certainly wasn't expecting anything to happen tonight between him and Donna but if something did happen he wanted to be prepared. He didn't want to tell Amanda he'd be home at one time and then leave her sitting here waiting for him if he wasn't back when he said.

"It's alright Mr. Specter. I'm used to odd hours, it's my job." Amanda informed with a smile. Harvey had thoroughly done his research before letting anyone other than Donna watch over Hannah. Amanda was from the best nanny service in the city. These nannies had degrees in child development, child care, teaching and some even had nursing degrees. They usually dealt with high profile clients so, like Amanda said, she was used to odd hours of the night. Harvey returned the smile before checking his watch. 7:45 _shit!_ He wasn't going to have time to get Donna flowers because he spent too long bullshitting with his ties. Just then he got a text from Ray signaling him that he was out front. He bid a quick goodbye to Amanda, and a silent goodbye to Hannah, before heading outside. Harvey quickly got inside the car knowing he would probably be late to pick up Donna and he was irritated with himself.

"Hey Ray could we uh… never mind." He decided against asking Ray to stop for flowers, figuring Donna would get the wrong idea if he should up late.

"What is it Mr. Specter?" Ray asked through the rearview mirror.

"I wanted to get Donna flowers but I don't think we have time." Harvey said discouraged.

"Would she like these?" Ray smiled pulling an arrangement of lilies from the front seat, "I figured you might not have time so I stopped on my way here."

"You are incredible, thank you! Remind me to give you a raise." Harvey laughed accepting the flowers from the driver. Ray gave him a thumbs up into the mirror.

They reached Donna's building with a few minutes to spare. Harvey took the steps two at a time, trying to find a way to expel his nervous energy. Just the idea of going on a date with Donna made his heart race but going on the actual date made him feel like he was back in middle school, about to go on his first date. Looking down the hallway he saw the familiar 206. His heart raced faster with each step he took closer to the apartment. Harvey checked his watch again… 7:58. He raised his hand but stop inches before knocking on the door, he was so nervous his couldn't bring himself to knock. _Get it together Specter!_ He did say 8 and it was only 7:58 so he kept telling himself he was early and that's why he was too scared to knock. He repeated his actions a few more times, knuckles never making contact with the door.

"Are you ever going to knock or are you just going to stand out there all night?" he could practically hear her smirk through the door. A wide grin broke out on Harvey's face and he laughed lightly as he finally knocked on the door. The door slowly opened Harvey and was in awe of what he saw. That dress must have been specially designed with Donna in mind because it fit her perfectly. It was classy yet sexy at the same time, just like her, and the black fabric a stark contrast against her pale skin. Her auburn curls were swept to the side exposing her neck and Harvey blushed slightly at the memory of the last time he had access to her neck. He cleared his throat to try and get rid of his thoughts.

"These are for you." He said shyly as he handed her the bouquet. She accepted them with a wide smile and his heart skipped a beat, he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time that happened tonight either.

"Aw Harvey they're beautiful! Lilies, I love them!" she gushed sticking her nose into the flowers.

"What can I say, I'm a Donna fan." He said softly, both smiling at the night he first said those words. He had blown off a meeting with a client to come see Donna's show, even picking her up with a bouquet of lilies.

"I'm going to go put these in water really fast, you can come in if you'd like." She offered. As she turned to retreat into her apartment Harvey was not prepared for the other half of that stunning dress. His mouth went bone dry at the sight of her completely bare back. He could count every freckle that graced her skin, remembering the night he spent kissing each one. He swallowed hard and balled his hands into fists, willing himself not to grab her and show her just how much he appreciated that dress. He was a gentleman after all. Deciding it was safer in the doorway of her apartment he politely declined and waited for her to come back. Watching her walk back towards him he almost groaned at the high leg slit, _goddamn this woman is trying to kill me_. The dim lighting in her apartment did nothing to mask the sparkle in her eyes and Harvey felt like his heart was going to stop beating.

"You ready to go?" Harvey asked extending an elbow to her which she graciously accepted.

"Where are we going?" she asked pulling the door closed, her other hand coming to rest over the one that was nestled in his arm.

"That's a surprise." He teased.

"Come on you know I hate surprises." She warned with no real edge to her voice.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered low against her ear, smirking at the way she sucked in a light breath.

"Yes." She breathed. Harvey led them down the stairs and out to the waiting car. He quickly opened the door for her and she blushed slightly with a small "thank you." Running around to the other side of the car Harvey scooted in next to her. The ride to their destination was spent in silence, a comfortable silence. They occasionally snuck glances at each other, but blushed and turned away when they were caught. Harvey almost laughed out loud, this was ridiculous, they had been out so many times before why was this time so different? Was it the possibility of _more?_ Harvey couldn't wait to see Donna's face when she saw where they were going, Harvey had this planned for weeks before he finally got the courage to ask her…albeit it was the night before, but better late than never.

Donna's eyes lit up as Ray stopped the car in front of the New York City Ballet. Harvey felt his breath catch when she turned to him, excitement dancing across her features. He quickly got out and made his way to her side, opening her door.

"Harvey…" she breathed as she took his hand to get out of the car. He was delighted by the fact that she didn't let go as they made their way towards the entrance. Donna suddenly stopped walking, Harvey turned to her in concern.

"You don't like the ballet." She pointed out, a hint of guilt and disappointed evident in her tone.

"No but I like you." He said softy, turning to face her and took her other hand in his. "Next date we can do something I like." He teased, his heart skipped another beat at her small laugh.

Donna smiled, "I'll agree to those terms." Harvey's heart soared, she basically agreed to go on a second date with him. Their night barely started and already it was going better than Harvey ever could have hoped for.

At the ticket counter Harvey pulled two tickets from his suit jacket and handed them to the attendant. They made their way up the grand staircase to their seats. Harvey felt completely at peace being here with Donna, walking arm and arm up the stairs, her long dress dragging slightly behind her making her look like something out of a fairytale. _Let's face it she is._ They found their seats right along the front of the balcony, perfect view of the stage. As they sat down Donna rest her head tentatively on his shoulder and he responded by putting his arm around her waist. She snuggled deeper against his chest and Harvey couldn't remember the last time he was genuinely this happy. She was right, he never really cared for the ballet, but if going to the ballet meant he got to be this close to Donna for two uninterrupted hours then he would attend every performance.

"That was beautiful!" Donna enthused, "Thank you Harvey, I really enjoyed it." She said with the most sincerity Harvey had ever heard from her.

"You ready for the next stop?" he grinned.

"The next stop?" she asked pleasantly surprised.

"We have reservations for drinks at Bemelmans"

"I thought we were doing what you wanted on the _next_ date." She flirted.

"I just had to sit through two hours of ballet, I think that earns me a drink." He deadpanned, Donna hit him playfully on the chest, he caught her hand and gave it a light squeeze as he intertwined their fingers, "I'm kidding." The two laughed and joked with each other all the way to the bar, the slight awkwardness from before completely vanished. To the outside world it was almost as if they had been dating for years as oppose to this being their first official date.

Arriving at the bar the maître d greeted them and promptly showed them to their table with a quick, "right this way Mr. and Mrs. Specter." He probably assumed they were married, as everyone does, but Harvey felt a thrill at being address that way. It didn't sound odd to him at all. When that happened with other woman it was awkward and tense but with Donna it just felt right. And they were basically married in every sense of the word, just not on paper. Looking over at Donna he was nervous of her reaction. She must have been thinking the same thing because the words didn't even phase her, that or she just didn't hear.

"Two Macallan 25s please" he ordered as soon as the waiter arrived at their table. They made small talk while waiting for their drinks to arrive. This was the most relaxed and at ease Harvey had ever been in his entire life and he never wanted that feeling to end. Once their glasses were placed in front of them Harvey raised his towards Donna.

"Cheers" he smiled.

"Cheers" she said softly, her smile equally as wide.

* * *

"I cannot believe you threw a peanut down that lady's dress!" she giggled loudly as they made their way back up the stairs to her apartment.

"Her boobs were so fake she probably didn't even feel it." He laughed as he supported her up the stairs. She was grateful because even though she could handle her liquor pretty well this long dress plus heels plus stairs was just a recipe for disaster.

"Shhh Donna! You'll wake your neighbors" he scolded playfully after she laughed so hard at his last comment she snorted. She blushed slightly, embarrassed by the fact that Harvey heard her snort but she blushed even harder when he told her he found it adorable. Donna was very aware of Harvey's proximity as they made their way towards her apartment. She could smell his cologne and the faint smell of scotch all around her. Her mind fogged at the scent that was just so… _Harvey._ Her heart starting beating faster wondering if she should invite him in, if they would kiss goodnight, how far should she let it go. She fished around her small clutch for her keys, she fumbled a bit trying to put them into the lock.

"Here let me." Harvey's lips ghosted her ear, his hot breath sent shivers down her spin. She turned around to invite him in and she lost her breath when she saw that his normally warm brown eyes were a harsh black. She saw his gaze fall to her lips, as if he was asking permission. She was not about to let this opportunity slip past her again. She looked up at him through her lashes, and gently tugged her bottom lip through her teeth. A silent acknowledgement that she wants him as bad as he wants her. Not wasting a second he closed the gap between them. Even though she was expecting it Donna let out a squeak of surprise, mostly at how good it felt to finally have his lips against hers again. His hands made their way around her waist, fingers grazing her lower back, as he deepened the kiss. He gently nipped at her bottom lip causing her to groan. Seizing the opportunity Harvey swept his tongue across her bottom lip and she willingly opened up to him. Their tongues fought for dominance and he surprised her by lightly catching hers between his teeth. She moaned loudly and hooked her thigh around his leg, pulling him impossibly closer. His hand moved to the exposed skin of her leg slit, pushing her against the door. Her skin burned everywhere his fingers danced across her skin. She ran her fingers through his hair encouraging his behavior. She smirked into his lips at his moan of approval. He dropped his lips to the spot at the base of her throat causing Donna's head to fall back against the door with a light thud. She moaned softly, turning to give him more access as he sucked and bit at her neck. Needing to feel his lips on hers again she grabbed his face and crashed their lips together. This kiss was exactly the same as the one from 12 years ago; hot, passionate, intense but this time there was more trust and affection between the two of them. And a hint of something else…longing? Harvey suddenly broke the kiss, much to Donna's displeasure. He rest his forehead against hers, their heavy breaths mingling together, leaving Donna more lightheaded than any scotch ever could. He placed one more kiss to her swollen lips.

"I should probably go." He breathed as he turned and walked away. Donna watched his form disappear down the hallway, too shocked and breathless to call out after him. She steadied herself against the doorknob, forgetting it was unlocked and the door fell open. Raising a shaking hand to her tingling lips she stumbled backwards into the apartment.

 _AN: Things are about to start getting crazy with school starting next week and my family coming into town at the same time so I don't want to make any definitive promises on when the next chapter will be out just know I'll do the best I can!_


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Sorry this took so long to get back out. Probably going to happen for the next chapter too, life happens ya know._

 _!IMPORTANT!: I realized I kind of screwed myself over… I know I said Mike and Rachel were looking for other jobs but they decided to come back to the firm. I already wrote this whole thing without explaining why they're back and I don't have time to write a whole thing about them so for the purposes of the story I'm just saying they're back lol._

Donna strode off the elevator confidently as her heels clicked through the small lobby of Zane Specter Litt. She could feel Harvey's eyes on her as she walked past his office, she held her head high and refused to make eye contact with him as she made her way towards her own. If he wanted to be like that and play games, then so could she. She made sure to wear all the dresses she knew drove him crazy. She passed Rachel in the hallway who sent her a quizzical look as she pushed open her glass door, Rachel hot on her heels.

"Want to tell me what was that all about?" Rachel accused taking a seat in front of Donna.

"What was what?" Donna tried to play innocent but she knew Rachel would see right through it.

"You didn't even give Harvey a second glance and the look he was giving you could have frozen someone on the spot! Was the date really that bad?" Rachel asked concerned. Donna laughed.

"That's the thing Rach the date was amazing, best I've been on in a long time!" Donna scoffed while riffling through the mountain of papers on her desk. Rachel put her hands on Donna's, stopping their movements.

"I have a degree from Colombia and I don't understand how that equals you two giving each other the coldest shoulder I've ever seen." The confusion on Rachel's face would have been comical if Donna's heart hadn't been shattered.

"We kissed, it was mind-blowing. He broke the kiss off out of nowhere and bolted. The look on his face told me everything I needed to know, he obviously regretted it so I'm just done." Donna plastered a fake smile on her face and continued with her paperwork.

"Oh Don-" Rachel started.

"No Rachel I don't need your pity," she snapped, she instantly felt bad when she saw the hurt flash across Rachel's face. "I'm sorry I just really don't want to talk about it, not here. He hasn't said a word to me outside of work related things in two weeks. Obviously, I read too much into what we had and it's best if I just keep my distance."

"What about Hannah?" Rachel asked softly as if the name would make Donna crumple into a million pieces, it had. Her eyes welled up as she turned to face the window.

"I don't know." She whispered, tears threatening to fall. Donna watched the cars below, trying to distract herself from her personal drama while at work. She was the COO. She's worked too hard for too long to be crying in the middle of her office. She felt Rachel's arms wrap around her shoulders and the tears she was holding back flew freely down her face,

"How about you come over after work and we can open up a bottle of wine and talk about it." Rachel whispered into Donna's hair and all she could do was nod in response. Rachel squeezed her shoulder once more before quietly walking out of the room. Donna took a few minutes to compose herself, checking her makeup in the little mirror she kept in her purse. Thankful her mascara held up and her eyes didn't look red.

* * *

Harvey clenched his jaw as he saw Donna walk past, he knew he screwed up and now she wouldn't even look at him. He deserved every ounce of coldness directed his way. He took her out, kissed her and then left. He had been beating himself up for weeks, this is exactly what she said she was afraid of. Them getting involved and him running away from his feelings like he always did. Except this time, he wasn't running, he had to get home for Hannah. Well, part of him was a little overwhelmed from the intense feelings that came rushing back the second his lips made contact with hers. But that was no excuse to run away and blame it on needing to get back to the babysitter. Harvey had lied awake almost every night going over how he could have done things differently. He was being selfish, he didn't even think of how leaving like that would have looked to her. She probably thought he doesn't want to be with her when really he can't think of anything he wants more. As time went on he began to get angry at her, which only caused more anger at himself. He felt guilty for how he handled things, then he felt hurt that she wouldn't come talk to him. Had their relationship all these years really meant that little to her that she could just brush everything off and never speak to him again. Or even Hannah! She hasn't said a single thing about Hannah which upset him because he could tell Hannah was constantly looking around for Donna. Then the guilt came back because it was all his fault that she was feeling the way she did. Harvey's internal battle was worse than any panic attack he's faced so far, it's been keeping him up at night, affecting his appetite, and as of lately it's been affecting his work. The only way to make it stop was to go talk to the woman 20 feet away who wants nothing to do with him. He put his head into his hands and groaned loudly.

"Man you look like hell." Mike scoffed from the doorway.

"Not the time Mike."

"Did something happen between you and Donna? You know I hate when mom and dad fight so why don't you just go kiss and ma-"

"I said not now Mike!" Harvey growled cutting him off. Mike's expression turned hard as he walked into the office.

"These need your signature." He said shortly as he dropped the folders on Harvey's desk. _Great, another person I've pissed off._ Harvey didn't make eye contact as he opened the folders and began placing his signature where needed. A few minutes later a knock came on the door.

"Dammit Mike! What?" Harvey huffed snapping his head up. Instead of the puppy Harvey was left staring at possibly the last person he'd want to see right now.

"Paula." he said curtly.

"Hello Harvey." She said awkwardly as she made her way into the room.

"What are you doing here?" he didn't even try to keep the annoyance out of his voice. He then felt bad remembering how things ended with them, it wasn't her fault, she didn't deserve his hostility.

"I came to see how you were doing." She said taking a seat on his couch.

"Why?" he laughed. That was just about the last reason he expected her to be here.

"Contrary to what you might believe I do still care about you Harvey, I know what you've been struggling with." From the tone of her voice she seemed like she was here as a therapist instead of a girlfriend, Harvey breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry Paula but this time you really have no idea what's been going on in my life." He said shaking his head as he came to sit next to her on the couch. Truth be told she didn't know everything even when she was his therapist. _Only Donna knows everything that goes on in your life._ His brain's painful reminder was like another stab to the heart.

"Really, I have no idea about the little girl on your windowsill or that you and Donna went on a date a while back." Harvey's mouth hung open in shock. "Gretchen called me." She replied before he could even ask a question.

"Donna and I… she's… it's…" he tried to explain. It was always awkward bringing Donna up around Paula. She was the main reason he ended things with her and now he has to sit here and tell her that him and Donna couldn't even make it work.

"Harvey it's okay! It's water under the bridge, it's been two years for god sakes." She laughed. "Besides I'm actually engaged." She smiled showing Harvey her left hand. Harvey let out a breath, he was glad she wasn't here to rehash old wounds. He was truly happy she found someone, it wasn't fair to her for him to physically be with her while emotionally be with someone else.

"That's amazing Paula, I'm really happy for you!" he smiled taking her hand in his. His fingers brushed against the cool metal of her ring. He smiled wondering what it would be like to see a ring on Donna's finger, _if she ever forgave me._

"Harvey I need you to take a look at- oh!" Donna said stopping dead in her tracks in the middle of Harvey's office. He immediately dropped Paula's hand and silently cursed his bad luck that Donna would walk in on something completely out of context. Harvey felt his heart breaking at the look of hurt and betrayal that flashed across her face. But as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. She straightened her shoulders, a professionally blank look falling over her face as walked over to his desk.

"If you could get this back to me by the end of the day." Donna ordered with no emotion in her voice. She started to walk out of the room, not making eye contact with Harvey but turning to face Paula, "It's nice to see you again Paula." Her tone and the pained expression on her face made Harvey want to punch a wall. She marched out of the room and Harvey cursed under his breath before jumping up to chase after her. She was halfway down the hallway by the time he reached the threshold of his office.

"Donna! Donna wait!" he called out as he tried to powerwalk towards her, he didn't want to call attention to them by running. He stumbled back a bit when she whipped around, red curls almost hitting him in the face, a fire blazing in her eyes.

"No Harvey! Just leave me alone. Paula's here and I'm happy for you, I really am," although her tone suggested she was anything but, "You get the love of your life back and I get the rug pulled out from under me _again._ " She all but yelled, _so much for not drawing attention._

"I didn't ask for her to come here!" he said raising his voice, he realized that was a mistake as the fire in her eyes grew hotter.

"Jesus Harvey stop acting like you were the one who got screwed! And Paula for god sakes! I would have been fine if it was Scottie or hell even Ester but _Paula?_ " she spit her name out like it was venom, Harvey realized she had every right to. She almost came between them."Seriously? She almost cost me my job and 12 years of whatever the hell this is!" she said moving her hands haphazardly back and forth between them, "After everything you just go back to her?" he could see her eyes gloss over and it felt like someone hit him in the stomach. He clenched his jaw, frustrated that once again the situation could easily be explained but she wouldn't give him the chance.

"Donna I…" he started. All he wanted to do was take them into a private area and explain everything but she seemed pretty dead set on make this a public spectacle.

"Harvey just stop," she said putting a shaking hand up, "Go. Be with Paula" she sighed lowering her hand and nodding at something over his shoulder. He looked over and saw Paula standing awkwardly at his door, _surely she heard the whole conversation, the whole floor probably did._

"Fine." Harvey said straightening his shoulders. She made her choice, she wants nothing to do with him, he can respect that. She gave a small smile that didn't reach her eyes and turned on her heel. As she walked away Harvey swore he heard a sob and it felt like someone reached down his throat and yanked his heart out. He stormed past Paula and kicked his trashcan across the room. He was in a white hot rage at the thought of Donna crying, even worse that he was the cause.

"Harvey…" Paula started gently.

"I think it would be best if you left." He whispered, his voice cracking on the last word as his eyes got misty. She nodded and silently walked out the door. Harvey barely made it to the bathroom before he puked his guts out. He sat on the floor for 15 minuets, dry heaving into the bowl. Not knowing Donna was next door crying in a ball while Rachel tried to console her.

* * *

Donna spent the better part of the afternoon on the bathroom floor. She cried until she was left with shaking shoulders and a pounding headache. Figuring she'd have to work sometime today she picked herself up and looked in the mirror. She almost started crying again at what she saw. Her eyes and nose were bright red and puffy, her mascara left black tear stains down her cheeks, and her lipstick was a little smudged.

"Oh god" she groaned leaning against the counter. If people hadn't heard their screaming match in the hallway, then definitely would see her walking around looking like a hot mess. She felt a tap on her arm and looked over to find Rachel sliding a bag in front of her. Looking inside she found some makeup remover and a few things to touch up her look.

"Thank you Rach." She smiled as she pulled a wipe out of the container.

After fixing herself up she started walking back to her office, she was almost to the entrance when her phone rang. She didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway.

"Hello this is Donna." She said politely.

"Hi Ms. Paulsen, we tried contacting Harvey Specter but his secretary said he was in a meeting."

"Uh yeah he is, I can take a message for you." She said sitting down at her desk looking around for a pen.

"I'm calling from Bright Horizons, you're listed as an emergency contact for Hannah Specter." The woman informed. If Donna hadn't been sitting she would have collapsed onto the floor. Her heart rate sped up and she couldn't catch her breath. "There was an incident, Hannah has been taken to the Emergency Room on 5th and Lexington." The woman continued. Donna felt her world spinning. Her heart rate sped up and she couldn't catch her breath. A trembling hand moved to her mouth.

"Oh god" Donna breathed, finally about to get out a response.

"If you could please get a hold of Mr. Specter-"

"Yes! Yes, I'll go pull him from the meeting right now." Donna said frantically cutting off the woman. She sprang up from her desk and started running towards the conference room as fast as heels and her tight pencil skirt would allow. Finding conference room C Donna burst in, not caring about disrupting what was going on.

"Harvey!" she shouted, her heart rate still beating at a level way above normal.

"What the hell Donna were in the middle of a deposition." He scolded. His tone was agitated and his stare was cold but Donna couldn't focus on that. She was too focused on trying not to crying while she gave Harvey the news.

"the-the day care called… it's Hannah."

 _AN: don't hate me for the angst I promise it has a purpose!_


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Hello remember me… if anyone is even still out there here's chapter 9 lol. It's been just a crazy week with school and family so I'll do the best I can getting the next chapter out just don't give up on me! This chapter is a little different, it's all from Harvey's POV._

"What happened?!" he shouted jumping up from the table. Harvey felt his entire world shift on its axis. He fought hard to catch his breath and everything around him blurred. He could hear his heart beating in his ears and almost missed Donna's reply.

"They-they tried to call you… they said there wa-was an accident… they didn't tell me what happened." She said with a tremor in her voice. A few tears fell down her cheeks, as much as it hurt to see her cry Harvey couldn't focus on anything besides Hannah. His mind was spinning and he felt like he was about to pass out.

"Where is she?" he breathed leaning against the chair for support, if he didn't he's sure he would be on the floor.

"The Emergency Room on 5th and Lexington." Harvey was out the door before Donna even finished her sentence. Harvey raced towards the elevators and Donna was hot on his heels. He stood in front of the elevator, repeatedly pressing the button, silently hoping that would make it arrive faster. Donna lightly put her hand on top of his to stop it. He recoiled at her touch, he couldn't let himself lean on Donna, not now. She made it clear that nothing more is going to happen between them and he has to learn to how to not be in love with her. _Yeah that's like asking a fish to learn to walk._ He tried to ignore the hurt that flashed across her face as he paced back and forth, frantically running his fingers through his perfectly gelled hair. The elevator dinged breaking him from his trance. He rushed in and Donna tentatively followed.

"I called Ray before I came to you, he should be waiting out front." She said softly after they rode a few floors in silence. Harvey nodded his head in response, knowing if he tried to speak he wouldn't be able to stop the tears that would flow. He was thankful that she had the sense to think of something like that. Harvey felt like he was in a tailspin, he didn't know which was way up. All he knew was he had to get to Hannah. The rest of the ride to the lobby was spent in silence, save for an occasional sniffle from Donna and Harvey trying to clear the baseball sized lump in his throat. Once the elevator arrived at the lobby Harvey was out the doors as soon as the opening was big enough for him to get through and rushed out towards Ray's waiting car, Donna several paces behind him. She stopped about 15 feet from the car, Harvey turned around confused.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked opening the door. She shuffled a bit back and forth

"I didn't think you'd want me to." she said staring at the ground and fidgeting with her fingers.

"I can't do this by myself Donna, please." His voice shook a bit as he spoke. She looked up at him with red glistening eyes and moved towards the car. He helped her into the backseat before quickly running around to his side. The sight of Hannah's car seat in between them was like a punch to the gut.

"Ray go as fast as you can" Harvey ordered.

"Yes sir" he said solemnly. Both Harvey and Donna stared out the window refusing to look at each other. They had a very public fight in the middle of the office and now they're trapped in the car together under the worst of circumstances. Harvey was doing everything he could not to break down into a mess and he could tell Donna was trying to do the same, although she wasn't doing as good of a job because Harvey could see the tears shimmering on her cheeks.

Ray pulled up at the emergency room and the two were out of the car before Ray even put it in park. Bursting through the door they made their way to the reception desk.

"Hannah Specter!" they both shouted in a panic. The nurse searched on her computer before answering them.

"Right this way Mr. and Mrs. Specter." She said getting up from the desk. The names didn't give Harvey the warm feeling they gave him that night two weeks ago. Then the names gave him hope of what a future could be, now they were just a cruel reminder of what would never be.

"What happened?" Harvey asked as they followed the nurse.

"I'm sorry, the computer only tells me where she is not what happened." She apologized as she directed them towards the waiting room, "the doctor should be out soon, they are just running a few more tests."

Donna and Harvey took a seat at two of the chairs, neither one daring to speak first. Each minute that ticked by drove Harvey more and more insane, he didn't handle waiting very well. Especially not with something as important as his daughter's well being. He watched as Donna fiddled with her hands, he knew it was an anxious habit of hers and he desperately wanted to console her. Harvey bounced his leg as he looked for a way to break the silence.

"I read a book on JFK," he said nonchalantly, "hard to believe that a scrawny little kid grew up to bang Marilyn Monroe." He said with a light laugh. Donna exhaled loudly, clearly annoyed at his attempt at conversation. She turned to him with an agitated expression and Harvey knew he should have just kept his mouth shut.

"Yeah from what I heard he had a way of making a woman feel like she was the only one that mattered even when there was somebody else." She said with a slight tilt of her head and the most sarcastic smile Harvey had ever seen.

"Donna-" Harvey started but the doctor appearing in front of them took the sentence right out of his brain. They both were on their feet in an instant. Donna instinctually grabbed his hand and Harvey tried to ignore the tingling sensation it brought. He knew this act wasn't going to do either of them any favors in the long run but Harvey didn't have to heart to pull away, no reason for her to be hurting any more than she already is. He met her eye and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Before either could ask one of the million questions on their minds the doctor put a hand out to stop them.

"Hi I'm Dr. Robins, I'm your daughter's doctor. She is going to be fine." Dr. Robbins assured, her friendly smile and bubbly personality made Harvey feel like he was finally standing on solid ground for the first time all day. He even heard Donna let out a relieved sigh at the blonde's words. He felt slightly guilty that he enjoyed the fact that Donna still hasn't released her death grip on his hand.

"What happened?" Harvey asked for what felt like the millionth time today. The doctor flipped through the pages on her clipboard.

"She had an allergic reaction at the daycare, why don't you two follow me." She ushered them down the hall. Harvey and Donna gave each other a skeptical look as the woman took off down the hall on wheely sneakers. They were practically jogging to keep up with her. The doctor pushed the door open to Hannah's room and Harvey burst in, Donna right behind him. Hannah was sleeping peacefully in a crib, they were at her side in two seconds flat. She was hooked up to various monitors and IVs, a bright splotchy rash covered most of her porcelain skin and Harvey felt like he was going to throw up. Looking over at Donna she looked a little green as well. Harvey and Donna both moved to brush the same stray hair off her face, their fingers grazed and Harvey felt his face heat up.

"It's okay sprinkle." Donna whispered as she pressed a kiss to Hannah's forehead and Harvey's chest tightened.

"What did she eat?" Harvey asked, a slight panic still present in his voice even after being assured that Hannah would be fine.

"The report we got from the daycare was that they served the children coconut snacks and then Hannah started having a reaction." Dr. Robbins informed. Harvey felt guilty for not knowing about Hannah's allergy, but how could he. It's not like when what's her name dropped off Hannah she included a list of allergies, maybe she didn't know about it either.

"I should have known" Harvey growled. Donna placed a firm hand on his arm.

"Harvey don't do that to yourself, there was no way you could have known." Donna soothed and he gave her a soft smile.

"I'm allergic to coconut..." Donna mumbled to herself after a beat, seeming to just remember that fact. Harvey was a little shocked, he remembered Donna telling him about her allergy years ago but he didn't think the allergy was that common.

"Yeah with coconut being such a rare allergy it's not uncommon for it to be genetic." Dr. Robbins said as she checked a few of the tubes and cables hooked up to Hannah.

"I'm… not her mom." Donna said awkwardly with a shake of her head as she continued to smooth down Hannah's hair. Harvey swears he detected a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Oh I'm sorry my mistake." Dr. Robbins said in a polite tone, "I just figured with the red hair and all, but it was wrong for me to assume." She finished up her checkup of Hannah without saying a word. She walked over to Donna and put a hand on her arm, "I'm not biologically related to my daughter, but I can tell that you love this little girl like she's your own. My little Sophia got hurt at daycare when she was no older than Hannah and at the time Washington State didn't recognize same sex marriage so they wouldn't give me any information on her because legally I had no relation to her and my wife was out of town. It was awful so I know exactly how you feel." Donna gave her a weak smile and Dr. Robbins gave her arm an empathetic squeeze before walking out of the room. Donna and Harvey stood in silence as they took in the doctor's words. Harvey's heart ached as he heard her sniffle while pushing hair out of Hannah's face.

"Donna-" he said gently.

"No Harvey, not right now." She said sternly while she moved to wipe a tear off her cheek. Harvey had to stop himself from doing it for her. A few minutes later a nurse came in to check on Hannah.

"She looks like she's doing fine," the nurse informed with a reassuring smile, "we just want to keep her overnight for observation. Just in case the reaction comes back around again." Harvey nodded in response. "We can bring in some parent cots if you'd like?" she offered.

"Yes please." Harvey responded never taking his attention away from Hannah. Donna watched as Harvey continued to stroke Hannah's hair, she slowly backed up towards the exit.

"I should probably go…" she trailed off weakly. Coming to the hospital was one thing but staying was admitting that they were a family, which he clearly chose Paula for. Her breath caught as his head snapped up towards her, eyes red and shimmering.

"Stay Donna… please," he pleaded at barely above a whisper, "I can't do this by myself." She nodded and walked back over to where he was standing next to the crib. She took his hand in hers again and gave it a light squeeze. He brought her hand up to his mouth and placed a lingering kiss to the back of it. She fought to calm her shaking breaths and Harvey's lips tingled at the contact. After a while the nurse came back in the room, two cots were wheeled in behind her. Setting them up on either side of the crib Harvey and Donna sat next to each other as they watched the rise and fall of Hannah's chest. Harvey had no idea how long they sat there watching her, his eyelids felt heavy but he had this voice in the back of his head telling him that if he fell asleep she would stop breathing. Harvey's heart pounded against his chest as Donna laid her head against his shoulder. Her deep even breaths indicated that she fell asleep and Harvey let out a sigh of his own. They always say you're not a parent until you've felt true fear for your child. Harvey has only been sure of two things in his entire life, he loves his girls more than anything in the world and he never wants to experience fear like he felt today ever again.

 _AN: Hope you liked it! Please review so I know if anyone is even still reading this or not lol._


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: Do I have a 5 page research paper due? Yes. Did I write a 10 page chapter for this fic instead? ABSOLUTELY._

"Donna can we please talk about this!" he had to put a hand out to stop his apartment door from slamming in his face as Donna stormed in with Hannah. She's refused to say a word ever since last night when the doctor left them alone with Hannah after her comment about Donna being Hannah's mom and it was driving him crazy.

"What's there to talk about Harvey?" she said with a cold edge in her voice still not turning around to face him, "we went out, we kissed, you left" she spat and Harvey's footsteps came to a screeching halt, "we've been down this road too many times, I'm stupid for actually believing this time would be different." She laughed skeptically. Harvey could see the tension radiating off her shoulders, she was bracing for a fight. She's clearly been keeping this in for a while and Harvey was fully prepared to let her say what she needed to say.

"Donna you're not stupid" he said softly as he moved to put a hand on her arm, trying to deescalate the situation but that was a bad move.

"No that's the thing Harvey I am!" she whipped around to face him, "Every time shit gets real you run away. I honestly don't know what I expected to happen, that's the definition on insanity right?" she exhaled running a hand through her hair. She walked into the kitchen and placed Hannah in her high chair. She reached up to grab Hannah's cereal snacks out of the cabinet. She poured some onto Hannah's tray, who began to munch on them happily. It used to make Harvey's heart flutter at how at home she looked in his apartment but now it was like being punched in the throat.

"Donna trust me it is different!" he said sternly, walking towards the other side of the island. The physical space doing nothing to calm the rage now brewing within him too.

"Tell me then! Tell me how this is different from the time we slept together and then the next day you asked me to come work for you? Or the time you came to my apartment and dropped the mother of all bombs with 'you know I love you Donna' and then take it back claiming you said it out of pity! Then when I tell you I wanted more you go run off and be with Paula. Or here's my favorite!" she laughed smugly clapping her hands together, "You get handed a baby from some one night stand and ask me to help you then we go on a date, you kiss me, you leave, and _again_ you still end up with Paula! And once again I'm left high and dry." Harvey felt the air leave his lungs. He couldn't deny any of that because it's all true, all the times he's been a complete dick to her.

"Donna I don't know what to say to make you believe me." He said bracing himself against the counter, he gripped the counter so hard his knuckles turned white. "You just have to believe me that I didn't mean to hurt you when I left, this time _is_ different-" she cut him off.

"Why because of her?" she snorted motioning her head towards the child hanging intently on their every word. Harvey clenched his jaw, there was no need to bring Hannah into this. This was between her and him. She had no business blaming Hannah for his mistakes.

"Yes because of Hannah!" he shouted with a bang of his fist on the counter. Like a whack of a gavel that should have been the end of it. Neither Donna nor Harvey have ever been known to just let things go when in the heat of an argument.

"I'll ask you again, what am I even doing here Harvey?" she sighed in a slightly softer tone, the tone made Harvey hopeful that they could get to a good place and have an actual conversation. "I get you needed me the first day and maybe even the second but I don't understand why you still need me! I'm basically just an overpaid babysitter who got sucked into a glorified game of house!" her voice got louder and more frustrated as the sentence went on.

"Is this because of what the doctor said?" he prodded angrily. He knew they needed to talk about what she said. She had made a spot-on observation of Donna and Hannah and Harvey saw that Donna was clearly affected by her words. She looked at him with an exasperated shake of her head.

"YES IT'S BECAUSE OF WHAT THE DOCTOR SAID!" Donna exploded throwing her hands up in the air. Harvey took a step back; he hadn't been expecting her to come right out and admit it. He expected her to offer him some vague, beat around the bush answer. Turns out Harvey wasn't the only one surprised by Donna's outburst. Hannah burst into tears at the sudden loud noise. Her face turned bright red and Harvey's heart broke in two, they shouldn't be fighting in front of her. He looked at Donna and saw she wore the same pained expression, she discreetly wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and made her way over to Hannah. She scooped her up and held the crying infant close to her chest while whispering into her hair. "Shhhh sprinkle it's okay" she soothed, "I'm sorry for yelling." She lighted swayed with Hannah and Harvey had to take a few deep breaths. _What are they doing? She was absolutely right. He needed help when Hannah first arrived but what are they now? They went on a date but they're not together, they can't go back to the way they were before but they're basically raising Hannah together._ Harvey watched as Donna lightly bounced Hannah back and forth until her sobs became soft hiccups, the look she gave him told him they're not done talking about this yet. He was about to sit down on the stool when Hannah turned to him with wide eyes and outstretched hands.

"Dada?"

* * *

Donna stiffed at Hannah's words, she turned to Harvey and saw his stunned expression. A wide smile broke out across his face as he reached for his daughter.

"Hi banana." He cooed as he cradled the girl in his arms. Donna's heart raced at the look of pride and love Harvey that shown in his eyes. "Her first word" he breathed with misty eyes. Donna felt like the guilt punched her in the stomach, she never told Harvey what Hannah said when she was out with Rachel. Hisdaughter's first word and it was calling her 'mama'.

"Yeah…" she whispered looking away from him. Almost as if he could sense her guilt he looked at her with a confused expression.

"What?" she still refused to look at him. "Donna what is it?" he asked again softer.

"It's just…" she paused, telling Harvey would hurt him but not telling him would piss him off. She took a deep breath and decided to be honest, he was going to be pissed either way so why not just rip off the bandage, "those aren't exactly… her _first_ …words." She said sheepishly.

"What!" _and there it is,_ the look of hurt on his face made Donna swallow hard.

"When Rachel and I were shopping she said it." She looked away, suddenly finding the dish towel sitting on the counter very interesting.

"She said her first word and you didn't tell me!" he said with a slight edge to his voice, he took a deep breath before asking more calmly, "What did she say?"

"It doesn't matter Harvey." She said shaking her head. She watched as he hastily stood up from his stool causing the metal to go screeching across the wood. Donna knew not telling him would make him angry but she couldn't bring herself to tell him what Hannah said.

"Yes it does, I want to know what she said!" he argued. All she could do was shake her head no, which seemed to piss Harvey off more. She saw his jaw clench, "Why won't you just tell me!"

"Because." If there was one thing Harvey hated it was vague, one word answers but that's all Donna was able to tell him. Truthfully she didn't know why she didn't tell him. Was it the guilt, the irrational fear of him refusing to let her see Hannah again, him telling her he doesn't feel the same way? It was hard for her to pinpoint just one reason so now all she could offer was a weak 'because'.

"Because nothing Donna! If she said her first word you should have told me!" he all but shouted. Donna knew he was right, she just wasn't sure she was ready to tell him. He kept staring at her expectantly but she continued to fiddle with the towel in her hands.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be upset." She finally huffed in an exasperated tone, arms coming up and slapping against her side. Harvey squared his shoulders.

"Well look how well that worked out for you Donna." He yelled causing Hannah to start crying again. Both adults winced at the fact that their argument has now caused Hannah to cry twice.

"Harvey…" she scolded, he started to sway and bounce Hannah like Donna had done earlier. She sighed as she glanced at the clock, 9:17, "you should probably take her to bed." He nodded at her suggestion as he took off down the hallway. As soon as he was out of view Donna leaned her elbows against the counter, burying her head in her hands she tried to stop the tears that were about to fall. She needed to be strong for this conversation, if she starts crying she'll never say what needs to be said. She heard his footsteps thumping lightly down the hall 15 minutes later. She composed herself, smoothing down her hair as he appeared back in the kitchen, baby monitor tight in his grasp.

" _My_ daughter said her first words to you and I want to know why you kept that from me." He accused, lightly slamming the monitor down on the counter. Donna tried not to outwardly flinch at the emphasis on the word 'my'. Donna looked everywhere except his eyes. She couldn't do it. Harvey was drumming his hands on the counter, getting more impatient with her lack of response.

"Because her first word was mama okay!" she eventually choked out. "I decided that you would be better off not knowing" she whispered trying to quickly rid the tear that fell down her cheek. She could practically hear him grinding his jaw.

"That's not a decision you get to make, you don't get to decide what information I do and do not get regarding Hannah. You're not her-" he abruptly stopped talking when he saw her physically recoil against the back counters. She straightened her spin and met his gaze with a fire that burned as bright as her hair. _That was a low blow and he knows it._

"I'm not her what Harvey!" she dared, "go on say it!" she could see him chewing on the inside of his cheek, he wanted to say it. The way he balled his fists and his shoulders went rigid, he wanted to say it so bad. Her scowl dared him to say it. _He won't say it, that would be low… even for Harvey._

"You're not her mom!" he shouted. She laughed in response, _wow he actually said it._

"You think I don't know that Harvey!" she shouted back with equal fury, she began pacing as she spoke, "You think my heart didn't break when she called me mama. You think that I didn't immediately feel guilty that _your_ daughter called _me_ mama. You think my chest didn't ache that you didn't get to be there for her first words. I'm a lot of things Harvey but I'm not an idiot." She didn't realize but she somehow ended up on the other side of the island, literally and figuratively going toe to toe with Harvey.

"If you feel this way why did you even come to the hospital? Or back home with me for that matter?" Donna was slightly taken aback by his question. She hadn't expected him to be so accusatory with her intentions. He knows how loyal she is to the people in her life and the fact he thinks she wouldn't have been there for him or Hannah stung.

"Contrary to what you might believe I care about her and you for that matter so I'm sorry for expressing my concern for the two of you… I promise it would happen again." She huffed sarcastically.

"You say you care about her yet you don't even make an effort to see her until she's lying in a hospital bed." Donna gasped, her throat felt tight and it burned, almost bursting into tears at Harvey's words. If the mom comment was a knife to the gut this was twisting it and plunging it deeper. Harvey realized what he said because he closed his eyes and muttered a low 'shit' under his breath. "I didn't mean it Donna."

"Of course you did! Or you wouldn't have said it. You never say things you don't mean." Her stomach churned as she tried to brush past him, desperate to get out of this apartment as fast as she could but he grabbed her arm to spin her back around to face him. "Harvey stop, what are you doing? Just let me go." She said the last part at barely above a whisper.

"No we need to talk about this." He said looking her straight in the eye, his voice steady and unwavering. The exact opposite of what her voice would be if she stayed.

"No I think we've pretty much covered everything, you said this time is different when it clearly isn't, I'm not Hannah's mom and I don't care about her! Does that sound right?" she scoffed, a harsh bite in her voice.

"Come on Donna that's not fair" he chided running a hand through his hair. It was Harvey's turn to pace the kitchen.

"No you know what's not fair! It's not fair that you lead me on just to go back to Paula." Harvey stopped his movements, he turned to face her. Disbelief streaking across his face.

"You're seriously back on Paula!" he laughed incredulously.

"Yeah I guess I am!" she huffed throwing her hands up in the air again. There was no real reason to bring Paula up again other than the fact that Harvey hurt her and she wanted to hurt him back. It wasn't the most mature thing to do but Harvey sent her into a blind rage, they passed mature hours ago.

"Donna nothing is going on between me and Paula." He reasoned sitting back at the island scrubbing his hands down his face. She could see he was getting frustrated with this argument but he was the one who wanted to talk, _so let's talk._

"So she just shows up after two and a half years and curls up with you on your couch just to say hey?" sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Believe me when I say I didn't know that she would show up." She scoffed and rolled his eyes at his excuse, "You weren't even supposed to see her."

"It's a glass office Harvey!" she cried, he groaned and shook his head. He braced his elbows on the counter, supporting his head in his hands.

"She's engaged Donna." He explained without raising his head.

"That didn't stop you before." She mumbled.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" his head snapped up, _Donna knew this was a low blow. Infidelity was a very sore subject for Harvey but if Harvey wanted to hit below the belt then so could she._

"Scottie was engaged…" she reminded as she picked at the skin around her nail.

"Jesus you're bringing up Scottie too! I didn't know she was engaged until she was getting ready to leave. The thought that I slept with someone who was engaged made me sick to my stomach Donna!"

"Obviously not enough to not do it again." At Harvey's sharp intake of breath, she knew she hit him where it hurt, _good. Maybe even for a minuet he'll feel what I've been feeling for months._

"What is your problem!" he shouted, obviously not caring about waking Hannah.

"You want to know what my problem is!" she shouted back, crossing her arms across herself. She walked up to where he was sitting, with him on the stool she was able to look down on him and it gave Donna a weird surge of power.

"Yeah I sure as hell would!" he barked jumping up from the stool, hands planted on his hips.

"My problem is that I god damn love you Harvey!" her voice broke as tears began to fall down her face, arms falling limply at her side. "My problem is that I'm tired of you putting more effort into every single relationship except ours. I'm tired of loving Hannah and then having to leave her and go home alone. I'm tired of my body physically aching to be the family we pretend to be. I'm tired of explaining to people that I'm not Hannah's mom because there is nothing I want more in this world. I'm tired of loving you so much that it hurts, I'm tired of my rule, I'm tired of watching you screw around with all these women wishing it was me. I'm tired of trying to convince myself these feelings are all one sided, I'm tired of-" Donna's words were cut off by Harvey's lips slamming against hers. Her eyes widened in shock for half a second before she let herself melt into the kiss with a soft sigh. Their mouths moved in perfect synchronization. Harvey's arms tightened around her waist and her hands made their way to the back of his neck. She hadn't realized he was crying as well until she was met with the sharp taste of salt on his lips. She gripped his neck and pulled him impossibly closer causing a soft moan to escape his lips. Her tongue lightly swept across his lips and they parted eagerly. They kissed lazily for a few minutes, this kiss was the exact opposite of the kiss from weeks ago. While that kiss had been sloppy and lustful this kiss was passionate and gentle. Donna poured all her pent-up feelings into the kiss and she could feel Harvey doing the same. The parted and Harvey slowly opened his glossy brown eyes to meet Donna's equally glossy green ones, her breath caught at all the emotion she saw in them.

"I'm so in love with you Donna." He breathed against her mouth, his eyes closed as he pressed their foreheads and noses together, he tightened his grip on her waist pulling her closer. He drew patterns on her back as he spoke, "I'm not running anymore."

 _AN: Hope you all liked it! Please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: SURPRISE! I've got chapter 11 done already! This was just supposed to be a filler chapter but almost 4 thousand words later here we are lol. I'd also like to apologize for how many times this chapter changes POV. Now without further ado…_

Donna blinked awake as the soft morning light flooded into the room. She felt a weight across her abdomen, long legs indistinguishably tangled with hers. She smiled as warm, even, puffs of air tickled the back of her neck. Donna felt her heart flutter against her chest, she couldn't remember the last time she felt this at peace. Waking up in his arms again after so many years felt like she's been set free from the cage she's been trapped in. She sighed in contempt as she turned carefully to face her personal furnace. Harvey hummed at her movements but didn't open his eyes until Donna lightly ran her fingers through his tousled hair and gently down his cheek.

"Good morning." He breathed tightening his hold on her.

"Good morning." She echoed back. "Was last night… okay?" she said breathlessly as her fingers continued to caress his cheek. A lopsided grin broke out across his face.

"Last night was great." His voice still gravely from sleep made Donna melt into the sheets. His fingers traced distracting patterns up and down her arm.

"Yeah?" she agreed with a smile. "No but I mean technically were uh… coworkers, is this an HR issue." She quipped.

"I mean we don't have to announce it we can just let it be our little secret until we're ready to-" he was cut off by the sound of something moving through the apartment, "tell people." He finished with a curious tone.

"What was that?" Donna asked half turning to look towards the door.

"Probably just Amanda coming for Hannah, don't worry she won't come in here." He reassured as his lips slowly moved towards hers. The door to his bedroom suddenly burst open.

"Harvey what the hell it's like 8:15… OH! Yeeeaaahhh…." Mike trailed off in surprise at the sight of Harvey and Donna wrapped around each other. Donna was mortified as she quickly pulled the covers up to her chin and Harvey looked like he wanted to shoot mike on the spot. The scene would have been funny if Mike hadn't walked in on them naked in bed. "I was looking for both of you… and well here you are…and this is me leaving…" Mike slowly back out of the room while softly closing the door.

"Busted" Donna giggled. She gasped softly, "he's going to tell Rachel before I do!"

"Nah he'll be cool." Harvey said pulling the blanket over them as he rolled on top of Donna, dead set on making Mike the last thing on her mind.

* * *

Mike was barely two steps out of the door when he pulled out his phone and pressed on Rachel's contact info. "Rachel! Hi, yeah no I found him. Remember that time I went mudding with Louis and I saw his bare ass covered in mud… I just walked in on something a thousand times worse!" he whispered harshly into the phone as he made his way towards the front door. "Mom and dad were having sex!" he screeched as he stepped out into the hallway. He had to hold his phone away from his ear so he didn't sustain permanent hearing damage as Rachel screamed.

* * *

Donna woke again and glanced at the clock, 9:45. "Shit" she cursed. "Harvey come on get up." She patted his thigh as she sat up, pulling the sheets tighter around her. He groaned in response.

"What time is it?" he grumbled smashing a pillow over his face. Donna chuckled lightly, it was cute seeing sleepy Harvey, he was like a child being told he has to get up for school.

"It's 9:45" she informed, "we have to make it into the office at some point today or people are going to know something's up." He mumbled something unintelligible into the pillow.

"Words please?" she teased moving the pillow off his face. He placed a chaste kiss to her lips before replying.

"I already told Louis and Robert we're taking the day because of Hannah, they all understand."

"Mmmm good thinking." She murmured into his lips. "Well I have a meeting with the head of security at Carlin Marri and you should probably get up as well. Can't leave Hannah with Amanda all day." He gave her another incoherent response.

She leaned forward pressing her body flush against his as her lips ghosted the shell of his ear, "If you get up I'll do that thing I did last time in the shower." Harvey immediately sat up.

"With the soap?" he asked in a husky voice that sent shivers down Donna's spin. She gave him a sultry wink before standing up next to the bed. The sheet that was wrapped around her body suddenly pooled at her feet and she smirked at Harvey's low groan. Turning on her heel she made her way towards the bathroom, adding an extra sway to her hips for Harvey's pleasure. She squealed as she felt two arms wrap around her waist and whisk her off her feet.

"Harvey put me down" she giggled as he carried her towards the shower.

* * *

Donna couldn't stop smiling as she walked down the halls of Zane Specter Litt. _Multiple orgasms will do that to a girl_ her brain added. She purposefully wore Harvey's favorite dress; she was almost late for her meeting because Harvey had shown her just how much he appreciated it when he found her standing in the kitchen making coffee. She bit her lip at the memory. Rounding the corner to her office she set her purse down and sat at her desk. The meeting was set for 11:00 so she still had a few minutes. Donna busied herself with paperwork as she watched the clock tick by, 11:05, 11:13, 11:25. This man was late and Donna was a stickler for punctuality. You'd think a company that prides themselves on responsibility and protection would at least be punctual. 11:30 rolled around and a knock came on her glass.

"Are you Donna Paulsen?" the man asked nervously standing in the doorway.

"Yes I am." She replied, _wow this man was gorgeous._ He had sandy brown hair, the same color as Harvey's, but while Harvey neatly slicks his hair back this man's hair falls down onto his forehead. As he walked into the room Donna noticed his eyes, _my god that shade of blue should be illegal. Good thing he walked into a building full of lawyers._ Taking a seat in front of her Donna took in his outfit, it was an odd choice for a meeting a prestigious law firm you're trying to do business with. He wore blue jeans with tan boots and a casual button down shirt under a well-worn leather jacket. Setting his phone on the edge of her desk he stood up extending his hand towards her.

"Thanks for seeing me I'm-"

"Late." She said cutting him off, maybe it was mean but Donna didn't really care for anyone wasting her time. Especially time that could be spent with Harvey and Hannah.

"Yes ma'am I'm sorry." He automatically apologized straightening his posture as he sat down. Donna tried not to grimace at being called ma'am.

"As you probably know we're looking for a new security company after more than a few unwanted visitors slipped through the cracks." She informed.

"Yes ma'am." He nodded almost robotically.

"We have a lot of high profile clients and sensitive information so security has to be tight at all hours of the day and night. Can your company handle that?" she asked. The man was unmoving and his attention was focused a little to intently on Donna, it kind of freaked her out.

"Yes ma'am." He replied again in the same formal tone.

"Okay what is that?" Donna finally broke down and asked. Her hands clasping together as she leaned forward on her desk.

"What is what?" he asked mildly offended. His head tilted to the side a bit like a confused puppy, causing more hair to fall down onto his forehead.

"The ma'am thing, were you in the military or something? Because I'm pretty sure you're only like five years younger than me so there's no need to be that polite." She phrased her question as a mere guess but Donna didn't guess. She smirked at his stunned expression, she hit it right on the nose. She had him pegged from the second he stepped foot into her office, she was Donna after all.

"How did you know?" he laughed shaking his head and running his hands nervously over his jeans.

"My brother in law is in the military and I'm Donna" she said in her classic 'I'm Donna' tone, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "if we're going to be working together then its best you learn that pretty quick. I'm Donna and I know everything…" she said in an ominous tone causing them both to laugh, easing the slight tension from earlier.

"Good to know!" he chuckled, "I was actually in the Delta Force."

"Oh my gosh so is he! Maybe you guys served together… Dave Baumgardner?"

"Bam Bam." He whispered with a smile.

"Yes!" she said excitedly.

"Oh so wait you must be Julie's sister!" realization crossed his face, "I thought you looked familiar."

"Guilty as charged." She said with a chuckle.

"She's mentioned you before… forgive me are you the 'entitled drama queen' or the 'nosey little brat'" he asked putting a finger to the side of his head like he was pretending to search for the nicknames she knows too well.

"Ah yes I would be the entitle drama queen." Donna laughed rolling her eyes light heartedly at her sister's description of her. "She called me that so much when we were little I thought that was my name!" he looked like he was about to say something else about Julie when his phone started vibrating on the table between them. Donna saw the name 'baby-doll' flash across the screen. _Aw that's sweet_ she thought until she took a closer look at the picture that accompanied the name. Donna felt the contents of her stomach make their way into her throat, _Scottie._ No matter how many times she tried Donna could just not get away from this woman.

"Do you mind?" he asked sheepishly pointing to his phone.

"No that's okay… I didn't know you knew-" she was cut off by him bringing his phone to his ear and moving towards the door.

The door was almost shut behind him but not before Donna caught a hurried, "Hey Luce what's wrong?" _Luce?_ She was absolutely sure that was Scottie on his phone. Well they say everyone has a doppelgänger maybe she just found Scottie's.

* * *

Donna sat typing away at her laptop, her meeting long since ended. She hadn't realized how late it gotten until she heard a knock on her door. Looking up she saw Harvey holding a squirming Hannah. She got up from her desk, smiling as she met him halfway. Hannah's face lit up the second she saw Donna. As she approached them Hannah immediately held her arms out to her and babbled nonsense.

"Hi sprinkle!" she cooed while tickling Hannah's stomach causing her to squeal with laughter. Donna stopped breathing at the look Harvey was giving her, he looked at her like she hung the moon and stars. She still couldn't believe they were finally at this place again.

"Hey you." she greeted softly as he made his way over to her, arms looping loosely around her waist.

"Hey you." He murmured against her lips as he brought her in for a kiss.

"What are you guys doing here I said I would be home around one?" she questioned hoisting Hannah higher onto her hip while pressing a kiss to her hair.

"Donna its three o'clock." He laughed, she waved her hand at him as she rummaged around on her desk getting her stuff together so they could leave. "We got worried. And Hannah wanted to see if mommy would take her to the park." He asked tentatively. Donna stilled at his question. Her heart thumped loudly against her chest and she was afraid it was going to burst right out. She turned to him with tears pooling in her eyes.

" _Mommy?_ " her voice broke at the word but there was still a hint of hope. Harvey came around to face her, grabbing her hands gently in his.

"I know we haven't talked about what _this_ " he said sweeping his thumb across her knuckles, "is yet but I meant it Donna when I said I was done running. I want this, all of it, for as long as you'll have me. And being with me means being with Hannah too and I honestly can't think of anyone I want more to help me raise Hannah." Tears were flowing down Donna's cheeks as she launched herself into his arms, well as best she could while still holding Hannah. Their kiss was short but tender, mindful of their audience and location.

As they pulled away Donna whispered, "Harvey I would love absolutely nothing more." He placed another quick kiss to her lips before grabbing her hand securely in his. The small family walked leisurely towards the elevator, smiling at the people they passed. Nearly everyone stopped them to obsess over Hannah.

* * *

Harvey's heart swelled as he watched Donna carefully buckle Hannah into her stroller. Hannah's large eyes darted all around her as she made incoherent noises rather loudly.

"Where are we going baby girl?" Donna asked as if she was having a conversation with Hannah. "Are we going to the park?" Hannah shrieked in agreement. "That's right, we are going to the park." Donna praised while pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Harvey walked up behind her, placing a hand on the small of her back, lips landing against her temple. "I love you so much Donna." He breathed into her ear. Donna smiled up at him. He knew it was his mind playing tricks on him but he swears he was looking into the same wide eyes that graced Hannah's face, just instead of his shade of brown he was met with her mesmerizing shade of green.

"You're such a sap!" she teased hitting him lightly on the chest.

"If loving you makes me a sap then so be it." He said while placing a kiss to the top of her head. He started pushing the stroller down the sidewalk and grinned when Donna looped her arm through his. They walked in a comfortable silence along the edge of the lake. He noticed families feeding the ducks and having picnics in the grass, the parents enjoyed their food while the children chased each other around. His mind began to wander, he thought about what it would be like to have a child with Donna. Would they have her feisty red hair or would they take after him. He had no doubt they would be gorgeous if they were related to Donna. He wondered what Hannah would be like as a big sister, he was certain she would be amazing. While his thoughts caused a warmth to spread across his body he looked over at Donna and caught her worrying at her bottom lip, glancing out into the water.

"What's on your mind Donna?" he asked lightly bumping her shoulder with his.

"Scottie." She exhaled after a beat, Harvey stiffened and stopped walking. He thought they moved past this but clearly it was still bothering her. He took a deep breath before replying, he really didn't want to get into a fight in the middle of Central Park.

"Donna why are we talking about Scottie right now I thought-"

"No, no… it's just I can't get away from her." She shook her head as she pushed the stroller forward. Harvey stood confused for a second before jogging lightly to catch up with her.

"What is she here?" he asked skeptically, looking around. That's all he needed was for Scottie to show up and ruin his perfect day with Donna and Hannah.

"No but I think she's somehow connected to our new security company. In my meeting the guy's phone rang and the caller ID just said 'baby-doll' but the picture was Scottie. I swear it was her but when he answered the phone he called her 'Luce' so, either it's just an incredible coincidence that she looks like Scottie or she has a twin sister I didn't know about." She laughed lightly. Harvey racked his brain, he knows Scottie is an only child and he can't remember exactly what her middle name is but he knows it's not Luce. He didn't even know she was back in the States let alone New York, shaking up with their new head of security. He looked back at Donna and gave her a confused shrug. "I don't want to fight about her anymore it's just whatever I do I feel like she's always there in one way or another." She huffed shaking her head. Harvey reached out and grabbed her arm stopping her from walking further. He turned her to face him and gave her a lingering kiss.

"I don't want to fight about her anymore either." He sighed as she wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed her face into his chest. "I think I made it pretty clear last night and again a few times this morning that I'm only interested in you but if you need a reminder I'll be happy to oblige." He said in a low, husky tone. Donna looked up at him with hooded eyes and he had to stop himself from kissing her senseless right there and then.

"I think something like that could be arranged." She flirted. She leaned up on her toes and Harvey moved his hands to her hips thinking she was going in for a kiss but she surprised him by placing her mouth by his ear. "But only if it involves whipped cream." She purred, gently nibbling on his earlobe. Harvey felt his mouth go dry as he groaned, gripping her hips harder. He dropped his head to her neck, his lips barely making contact with her skin before she pulled away. Harvey grumbled in protest. "Not yet counselor." She winked before sauntering down the sidewalk in that tight pink dress that caused his own pants to feel the same. _God this woman is going to be the death of me._

* * *

They approached a small park and Donna looked at him excitedly. "Look they have swings! We have to put Hannah on them she'll love it." Harvey smiled, he had been doing that a lot lately he just couldn't help it around Donna. She made him feel unapologetically happy.

"Let's go then!" he had never been able to deny her anything, especially when she looks at him with those doe eyes and her sexy half smile. Donna took Hannah out of the stroller and made her way over to the playground. She put Hannah in the swing, triple checking that she was secure, and began to push her back and forth. Hannah erupted into a fit of laughter causing Donna to laugh as well, Harvey's chest felt like it was going to explode, it was the best sound he's ever heard. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she lazily pushed Hannah. He peppered kisses long her shoulders and neck and any open skin he could find. She giggled as she dropped one hand to cover his own around her stomach. He brought his chin to rest on her shoulder, pulling her tighter against his chest as they watched Hannah have the time of her life on the swing. He felt more than heard her sigh happily.

They stood there for a while, before Harvey's feet began to ache. "I'm going to go sit in the shade for a minute." He said pointing towards a wood bench underneath a gigantic tree.

"You're such an old man." She teased as she continued to push Hannah.

"If I'm an old man then that makes you-"

"Harvey if you ever want to have sex again you won't finish that sentence." She growled staring him down.

"The prosecution rests" he chuckled raising his hands in defense. Harvey strolled over to the bench and plopped himself down. He continued to watch Donna and Hannah, he could see Donna talking to her but he was too far away to hear what she was saying. A few more kids began to swarm the park, racing down the slides and climbing across the monkey bars. Harvey couldn't wait to teach Hannah how to do that because the monkey bars were his favorite as a kid, he spent too many summers in a cast because of those things, _on second thought maybe she shouldn't learn how to climb them._ Harvey was reminiscing about his childhood and didn't notice a woman sit next to him. She was slightly older than him, if Harvey had to guess he would say late 50's.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" she observed, her shoulder length black hair swaying slightly as she looked around.

"Yeah it is." Harvey agreed.

"Denise." She introduced herself, turning to him with an outstretched hand. Her voiced flowed like honey, Harvey couldn't explain it but something about her presence was just so calming.

"Harvey." He replied, firmly shaking her hand. "Which one is yours?" he asked looking back out over the playground. The woman smiled.

"Mark is over there on his skateboard and Olivia is the one doing flips on the monkey bars." Harvey nodded, he had seen Olivia earlier. She reminded him of how many times he broke his arm doing exactly that, and how he's not going to let Hannah anywhere near them. "What about you?" she asked.

"My girls are over there." He beamed pointing at Donna and Hannah. Donna looked up at the same time he pointed and picked up Hannah's arm making her wave at him. Her eyes widened in shock when Hannah began waving all on her own. Harvey chuckled at them.

"They're beautiful."

"Yeah they are" he agreed, "they are my entire world." The woman turned to look at him dead in the eyes, her stern expression frightened him a little.

"You better not hurt those girls Harvey Specter… don't make me come back here." She warned before getting up and walking in the direction towards her kids. Harvey shuttered a bit, but wrote it off as some crazy lady joking in the park. His blood ran cold when he stopped and took in what she actually said. _How did she know his last name_ , he only remembers introducing himself as Harvey. Although he didn't get much sleep last night so maybe he gave his full name out of habit. He shook his head before walking over to the source of said sleepless night.

 _AN: Hope you liked it, please review!_


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: It feels like I haven't updated in forever but has it really only been 4 days? Man this week was something else. I'm a sucker for domestic Darvey so enjoy! :)_

Donna couldn't hold back her grin as Harvey's arms tightened unconsciously around her in his sleep. She couldn't believe it has only been a week she's been waking up like this. She'd been so well rested and blissful that she honestly couldn't remember a time she wasn't waking up secure in his embrace. She was about to go back to sleep when she heard light noises coming from the baby monitor on the nightstand next to her. She deftly slipped out of Harvey's hold, careful not to wake him, and placed a quick kiss to his lips. He stirred in his sleep and Donna's heart fluttered at the way the corner of his mouth twitched up. Slipping a robe over her shoulders she tip toed out of the bedroom and down the hall towards the source of the incoherent baby talk. Rounding the corner into Hannah's room Donna gasped as she watched Hannah pull herself into a standing position against the rail of her crib. Upon seeing Donna, she instantly burst into a fit of "mama…mama…mama".

"Look at you baby girl!" Donna praised as she padded over to the child. "Looks like mommy and daddy are going to have baby proof the apartment soon" she thought aloud. Hannah continued to 'talk' to Donna as she lifted her from the crib. Donna's breath hitched when Hannah nestled up against her and began murmuring while sucking on her fingers, it was by far Donna's favorite sound.

"Let's go get you some breakfast sprinkle." Donna suggested as she walked towards the door. Donna caught wind of something, the smell making her crinkle her nose. "Oof actually let's get you changed first." She chuckled redirecting herself towards the changing table.

Leaving Hannah's room, she heard commotion and followed the sound down the hall and into the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Harvey's counter a mess with flower and egg and a few cutting boards over flowing with half chopped fruit. She stood watching him tornado around the kitchen, she tried to stay silent but Hannah's delighted shriek ruined her show. His eyes lit up and cheeks turned a bit pink as he noticed Donna watching him from the edge of the kitchen.

"There's my two favorite girls!" he exclaimed kissing Hannah on the cheek before leaving a lingering kiss on Donna's lips. She laughed as he continued to fly through the kitchen. Pulling the high chair around Donna placed Hannah in it, giving her a perfect view of her dad's antics. He was concentrating intently on the pan when Donna walked up behind him.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked wrapping her arms around his stomach and placing a kiss to his shoulder blade. He turned around in her arms and brought his lips to her forehead.

"I heard you on the baby monitor so I decided to make you guys pancakes." He boasted. Donna hummed in approval.

"Pancakes huh? Sounds like a party."

"Sure is," he chuckled before bringing his lips to hers, tantalizingly close but not giving her the satisfaction of contact, "especially when you add strawberries and whipped cream." His voice was thick as his lips barely ghosted hers for a kiss she wasn't even sure happened. Donna shuttered at the desire that pooled low in her belly.

"Careful Specter, a comment like that might earn you another one of those." She purred, eyes shifting over to Hannah.

"Is that a promise."

She gave him a seductive wink before walking into the living room. She skimmed the wall of records before picking one up and plopping it into the record player. Music filled the apartment and Harvey looked over at her with a mischievous glance. The same playful gleam present in her eyes as she sashayed back into the kitchen.

"Miles Davis?" he asked as he took her hand, twirling her around, robe flowing lightly from the movement. Donna's giggle mingling with the sound of the record.

She gave him a look as if to say 'the one and only', chuckling as they continued to sway to the beat, Harvey spinning her out and back into his chest. On one of the outswings the record skipped a beat and Donna couldn't school her guilty expression fast enough before Harvey pulled her close to his body, noses a breath away from each other.

"I _knew_ it was you who scratched my Miles Davis!" he scolded playfully. Donna looked up at his with wide eyes, feigning innocence.

"I plead the fifth."

"Oh I'm gunna make you plead something all right." His voice was gravelly and Donna sucked in a sharp breath. Donna thought their flirting was suggestive before but ever since they got together Harvey has taken it to the next level. Everything he says makes her weak in the knees. Donna was about to give into his charms when the smell of burning food filled her nostrils. Looking back at the stove she saw smoke starting to come from the pan.

"Shit Harvey the pancakes!" she shrieked as she ran to take Hannah out of the kitchen that was beginning to fill with smoke.

"Shit!" he cursed as he brought the pan to the sink, running it under cold water. The cool water creating a sizzling steam cloud, Hannah apparently found the whole ordeal very amusing as she laughed and clapped her hands. "There's still fruit…" Harvey offered weakly.

* * *

"What do you wanna do today?" Donna called over her shoulder to Harvey who was standing at the entrance to Hannah's room. He raised a knowing eyebrow. "Harvey…" she warned with no real authority in her voice. Donna had just finished getting Hannah dressed as she made her way over to him.

"We could go to the zoo?" he suggested.

"Oh I love it! Let me go get dressed." She replied giving him a chaste kiss and passing Hannah off to him. Donna smiled as she walked down the hall, she could hear Harvey in the distance telling Hannah about all the animals they were going to go see. If you had told Donna even a year ago that her and Harvey would be together and have a beautiful daughter she would have thought it was some cruel joke. She was so thankful for how the events played out, she couldn't even imagine her life anymore with Harvey and Hannah in it. Closing the door to the bedroom sealed off the noises of Harvey's elephant imitation and Hannah's giggles.

* * *

The family strolled leisurely through the park. Hannah loved all of the animals, well just about all of them. For some reason she was terrified of the giraffes. She burst into tears at the sight of them and wouldn't calm down until they brought her back over to the lions. Donna laughed suggesting that they should buy a stuffed lion to show her every time she has a meltdown. _It honestly wasn't a bad idea_ Harvey thought. Making their way from exhibit to exhibit Harvey couldn't help but stare at Donna. He didn't want to speak for her but he has never been happier in his entire life, and the constant smile Donna has worn on her face the past week has sent his heart fluttering into over drive. She was an absolute natural with Hannah and the way she seamlessly blended into his life outside of the office was nothing short of perfection. As he watched her navigate through the crowd of people there was one thing Harvey couldn't take his eyes off her. While she looked stunning in the dresses she wore to work, causal carefree Donna took his breath away. However, each time he glanced at her it felt like something was off. His eyes kept focusing on Donna's very bare left hand, and how much better it would look with a ring. He'd entertained these thoughts a month ago when he saw Paula's ring. What it would be like to hear her say yes, or to see her walk towards him in flowing white. He subconsciously twisted an invisible ring on his left hand. Almost as if he could feel the weight of a ring without one actually being there.

Donna eyed him curiously, Harvey was never one to fidget. He gave her a reassuring kiss on the cheek before wrapping an arm around her waist.

"What's on your mind?" Donna had always been able to see right through him. Something that was both a blessing and a curse to Harvey.

"Just thinking how we could use some ice cream." He shrugged. Donna smiled in agreement but the skeptical look in her eye told him she didn't quite believe him but thankfully she didn't press.

Ice creams in hand they found a bench in the shade to sit down and eat. Harvey was half done with his before Donna even made a dent in hers, alternating between taking a lick and giving a small spoonful to Hannah. He watched Donna's animated expressions as she fed a gleeful Hannah. He bit back a laugh and she snapped her head towards him.

"What?" she asked, a small bit of ice cream stuck on the corner of her mouth.

"Do you really have to make those faces." He teased. She rolled her eyes at him but laughed anyway.

"You know I can just leave. Is that what you want?" She half-heartedly threatened.

"Absolutely not." Harvey said leaning towards her. He brought his thumb to the corner of her mouth, wiping away the offending cream. She watched with wide eyes as his lips closed around his thumb. "Mm strawberries." He whispered before nonchalantly returning to his ice cream. He smirked at the visible chill he saw run down her spin and the way her grip on her cup tightened ever so slightly.

* * *

"Donna look they have a train! We have to put Hannah on it!" Harvey exclaimed excitedly as he practically dragged Donna over to where all the carnival rides were. _I'm dating an actual five year old_ Donna laughed inside her head.

"She's way too small for that Harvey." Donna eyed the ride skeptically. it was a cute little train, bright and colorful on a large oval track. As cute as it was it wasn't something an 11-month-old should ride.

"Well duh we go on there with her." Harvey said in an obvious tone, already in line to buy tickets.

"I just ate all that ice cream if I go on a ride I'll probably get sick" she joked.

"Donna it goes like four miles an hour"

"Someone's gotta watch our stuff." She pointed out, "You go, I'll take video." She gave him a quick peck on the lips while Harvey got in line with Hannah. Donna went back to the bench with the empty stroller, which offered a great view of the ride. She watched Harvey and Hannah load onto the ride, Donna stood up and walked towards the gate so she could see them better. She waved to them as they passed around a few times. The third time around Donna held up her phone to record the moment, Hannah seemed to be having the time of her life and Harvey had a pretty wide smile as well.

"Say hi to Mommy!" Harvey called as they passed in front of Donna. Donna felt a lump in her throat, no matter how many times she heard Harvey call her mommy it never failed to make her emotional. She wiped a tear and stuffed her phone into her purse, as she walked back over to the stroller she felt a tentative hand on her arm. She looked up and saw a woman, no more than 10 or 15 years old than she is. Her jet-black hair contrasted by light streaks of grey. Her large brown eyes held a wisdom Donna had never experienced before. She didn't know why but she inexplicably trusted this woman.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her faced riddled with concern and something else Donna couldn't quite place, almost a familiarity.

"Yeah I'm fine." Donna assured with a wave of her hand. "It's silly, my daughter is riding the train for the first time and it's made me emotional." _My daughter,_ the words never ceased to put a smile on her face. All she ever wanted was a little girl to call her own and now she gets to live her dream every day with Hannah and Harvey. The woman looked to Donna with a sense of nostalgia before turning towards the ride.

"It's always hard watching them grow up." The woman reminisced. Donna had her pegged as a mom, her whole demeanor was warm and kind. Something about her presence was calming.

"How old are you kids?"

"My son is 15 and my daughter just turned 12." The woman smiled. Donna returned the expression, she tried to imagine what Hannah would be like at 15. She then remembered what she was like at 15 and the stories Harvey told her throughout the years and shuddered at the thought. _If she's anything like him then we definitely have our work cut out for us._ Lost in her thought Donna almost missed her next question.

"Which one is your daughter?"

"Right there, in the yellow dress." Donna beamed with pride. The woman followed Donna's eye's towards Hannah and Harvey who were now starting to exit the train.

"She's gorgeous! Is that your husband?" Donna wanted to say yes so bad but for some reason she felt like she couldn't lie to her.

"No he's my boyfriend."

"Ah well there's always time to change that." She said with a wink. Donna nodded and was about to turn away when the woman caught her off guard and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Don't let him get away Donna." She whispered into her ear before giving her shoulders a firm squeeze. The woman gave her a somber smile before turning and disappearing into the crowd of people.

Donna stood in frozen in her spot, her mouth went slack jawed at the woman's words.

"What was that all about?" Harvey asked buckling Hannah into the stroller. Donna hadn't noticed them walk up to her and jumped ten feet in the air.

" _Jesus_ Harvey don't sneak up on people." A hand clutching her racing heart.

"I didn't sneak up on you I was walking right in front of you?" his face grew concerned, "Are you okay?"

"Just a really strange conversation with some lady, I think I was being punked or something." Donna laughed nervously. She started to push the stroller ahead but stopped when she noticed Harvey wasn't following her. Looking back over her shoulder Harvey looked like he had seen a ghost.

"A middle aged lady with dark hair?" he asked, skin slightly pale.

"Uh yeah how did you know?" Donna asked skeptically. She was gone before Harvey came back and it would have been hard to pick a specific face from the hoard of people swarming the seating area.

"She talked to me too."

 _AN: Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! It fuels my fire… idk why I said that, that was a weird thing to say its late I apologize lol._


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: hellooooo my friends! Do ya'll miss Rachel? Because I miss Rachel! The middle part of this chapter is based on that one blooper with Meghan and Sarah, it makes me laugh every time so I just had to write it in._

Donna squealed when she heard a loud knock on her door, it had been way too long since they had a girl's night and Donna had been climbing the walls waiting for her best friend to arrive. Rushing across the apartment she opened it to find Rachel with a bottle of wine.

"Rachel!" Donna greeted throwing her arms around the younger woman's neck and pulling her inside.

"Is Harriet Specter ready to get her drink on?" Rachel giggled displaying the wine bottle as if it was a prize Donna won on a game show. Donna laughed at her friend's dorky antics.

"Only if Michele Ross is." She returned taking the bottle from her friend. She directed Rachel into the living room before quickly running to the kitchen to grab a wine opener and glasses. Setting the glasses down on the table she popped the cork and filled them, handing one to Rachel.

"Oh she definitely is." Rachel took one of the glasses from Donna's hand and downed half the liquid in one gulp.

"Easy girl slow down, we've got all night." Donna quipped.

"Well we have over two years of girl's nights to catch up on." Rachel reminded taking another greedy sip. God Donna missed girl's night with Rachel, she tried to have other friends over but it just wasn't the same. Nobody could ever replace Rachel.

"Not going to be much a girl's night if you're passed out within the first fifteen minutes." Donna pointed out with a slight concern to her voice.

"That is true…" Rachel trailed off, almost debating if she wanted to get black out drunk.

"Are you okay?" Donna asked placing a comforting hand on Rachel's arm.

"Yeah I'm fine." She waved feebly. Donna wasn't at all convinced but she assumed Rachel will tell her what's bothering her after another glass or two.

"Are you hungry?" Donna asked trying to change the subject. She smiled when she saw Rachel's eyes light up, "I could order us something to eat."

"Oh is that pizza place still open?" Rachel wondered aloud.

"God I hope not" Donna crinkled her nose, "that place is a health code nightmare." She faked gagged causing Rachel to laugh before she disappeared into the kitchen.

"So large pizza with extra olives?" Rachel asked flopping down on the couch and making herself comfortable.

"Already dialing!"

* * *

Thirty minutes later the two placed their empty plates on the coffee table while they continued to leisurely sip their wine. Rachel got up and began collecting the plates and napkins into the empty pizza box. She started towards the kitchen, stopping to turn around and ask where the trash was.

"Uhh…" Donna took a little too long to answer and blushed at Rachel's shit eating grin. "What?" she said defensively.

"You've been spending so much time at Harvey's you don't even remember where your own damn trash is." Rachel playfully accused. Her smile widened as the color on Donna's cheeks grew darker. She just offered her friend a sheepish smile as Rachel sat back down on the sofa. _So what if I've been spending all my time at Harvey's? I'm not sorry about that._

"I'm surprised you even remember your address." Rachel continued her teasing. She was not about to let Donna's hesitation go unpunished, and Donna expected nothing less. She's missed Rachel so much, the girl time, the playful back and forth. No one else challenges her like Rachel does, well expect for Harvey. The firm hasn't been the same since Mike and Rachel left, she honestly doesn't know how she's made it two years already without them. Having her here right now feels like she never left.

"How is that going by the way?" Rachel's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Oh my god Rachel it's fantastic!" Donna gushed, an ear-to-ear smile broke out across Donna's face as she thought about Harvey and Hannah.

"What's it like? Harvey as a dad I mean, no offense but I never thought I'd see the day." Rachel said leaning forward. Elbows on her knees, hands under her chin, ready to gossip.

"Honestly I didn't either," Donna laughed in agreement. "He is such a wonderful dad, he's so sweet with Hannah and I could tell how much he loved her even after just meeting her. They so precious together it makes my heart race every time I see them."

"Aw that's so sweet! How's Hannah?" Rachel asked and Donna's face lit up like fireworks on the Fourth of July.

"She is amazing! She is perfect, she hasn't had any major meltdowns so far but I have a strong feeling we are due for some of those soon. She is a literal angel; she sleeps almost completely through the night. Oh, just last week when I went to get her she pulled herself up in her crib so she's probably going to be walking any day now-" Donna's ramble was cut off by her friend's teasing snicker. "What?"

"You're such a mom!" Rachel laughed goodheartedly.

"Shut up!" Donna chuckled along with her. They sat and sipped their wine for a bit before Rachel broke the silence.

"So how long has it been now?" that was a loaded question. How long has she been with Harvey? _Feels like I've been in love with him my whole damn life._ It's hard to believe it took them practically a decade and a half to make official what everyone had assumed from the very beginning. Donna had to all but count on her fingers because her relationship with Harvey simultaneously feels brand new and like something that's always been there.

"Oh wow, probably three weeks already."

"And you guys have…" she insinuated while grinning behind her wine glass.

"Of course Rachel it's Harvey what kind of question is that?" Donna scoffed as she topped off her glass and Rachel's. Seeing the look in Rachel's eyes she knew what question was coming next.

"Is he…" Rachel trailed off with a knowing smirk.

"Mind-blowing? Sensational? Gentle? Passionate?" Donna dazed as she listed off all the words to describe how indescribably being with Harvey is.

"I was going to say big but sure let's use your words." Rachel chuckled and took another sip from her glass. Donna winked and made a gesture with her hands, showing off how gifted her new boyfriend is. Donna burst out laughing when Rachel choked on her wine.

* * *

"Ok what's wrong?" Donna asked after watching Rachel swirl her glass of wine for the better part of twenty minutes without ever taking a sip.

"What? Nothing's wrong why would something be wrong?" Rachel said deflectively, Donna gave her a look that said she obviously didn't believe her.

"Really because I just told you that Louis and Shelia got engaged and she's pregnant and you didn't even bat an eyelash." Donna said skeptically. Rachel squirmed a bit in her seat, refusing to make eye contact with Donna. Donna continued to stare her down.

"Okay fine." Rachel conceded with a huff, "Mike and I got into an argument before I came over here." Donna's eyes widened in shock but she quickly returned to a neutral expression. Donna could see Rachel beating herself up over it, tears were beginning to form in the younger woman's eyes as Donna pulled her into a hug.

"What happened?" Donna asked softly into her hair. Rachel took a deep breath before replying. _What could have happened? Did someone in Seattle find out about Mike? Did he cheat on Rachel? I swear if he did I'll kick his ass! Did Rachel cheat on Mike? If she did I'll kick her ass!_

"Mike wants a baby." Was just about the last thing Donna expected her to say. She never pictured Mike wanting to have kids, especially with what he went through with his parents. Hell, he still _is_ a kid himself.

"And you don't…" Donna concluded hesitantly.

"No… maybe… I don't know." Rachel sighed defeatedly, her head falling into her hands. "I mean someday sure I'd want one but I don't think now is the right time you know?" Donna nodded in agreement. "Mike just doesn't get that he keeps saying now is the perfect time but we're both in such a crucial point in our careers. We both just got our jobs back at the firm, I heard through the grapevine that Mike is next to be senior partner and there's talk of me being junior partner. It sounds awful but a baby wouldn't affect Mike the way it would affect me at work. It's _my_ career that would take the hit not his, so we got into a fight about that earlier today. I just want to wait for the right time and I don't think now is the time to add a baby into all the chaos." Donna rubbed a soothing hand up and down her arm as Rachel vented.

"You know Rachel, there is no perfect time to have a baby, if you keep waiting for it odds are it's never going to come." Donna offered softly, not sure if her statement would offer support or if it would anger Rachel further. That was their relationship though, they never shied away from telling the other what they needed to hear. Rachel nodded hesitantly in agreement but didn't say a word.

"God help your soul if they get his memory." Donna joked trying to lighten the mood a bit, Rachel smiled at the attempt but it didn't quiet reach her eyes. Donna still saw her confliction, she hated seeing her friend in pain. She saw her eyes start to well up as she worried at her bottom lip.

"I don't even know if I'm ready to be someone's mom" Rachel sobbed. Donna pulled her in tighter and spoke comforting words. "What if the kid doesn't like me?" her words broke at the end, along with Donna's heart.

"Are you kidding me! How could they not absolutely adore you? Rachel, you are the warmest, most caring, most giving person I've ever met! Any kid would be falling over themselves to love you." Donna reassured and Rachel gave her a tearful smile.

"How did you know?" she asked so softly Donna almost missed it.

"How did I know what?" she replied.

"How did you know you were ready to be Hannah's mom." Donna sucked in a breath at that question. She honestly didn't know how to answer. There was no way to explain it she just _knew._ The minuet she saw Hannah something just clicked and she knew she had to be this baby's mom. It also didn't hurt that she was the cutest baby Donna had ever seen, not that she's biased or anything.

"It's going to sound ridiculous and cheesy but the first time I held her and she smiled up at me, with her wide toothless grin that looked exactly like Harvey's, I knew I wanted her in my life forever, regardless of Harvey and I's status. I may not be her mother but something inside told me I was her mom." Donna said with a few tears forming in her eyes. Donna couldn't help but feel a little envious of Rachel, her and Mike were actually having a conversation about kids. Something her and Harvey have never done. Sure, it was still early in the relationship but for the life of her Donna could just not get a read on him. Did he want more kids? Was Hannah enough for him? Rachel must have sensed her inner turmoil, she placed a tentative hand on her arm.

"You want a baby, don't you?"

The tears glossing her eyes fell down her cheeks as she nodded her head.

"Have you talked to Harvey?" Donna shook her head no as she cleared her tears.

"I missed out on getting to be pregnant with Hannah, seeing the stick turn blue, getting to see Harvey's face when he hears the news, seeing her at her ultrasounds, feeling her kick, giving birth to her, seeing her do things for the first time. Don't get me wrong I love Hannah more than anything in this world but all I've wanted my entire life was to be a mom. I know I'm Hannah's mom, just because I didn't give birth to her doesn't mean I think of her as any less my daughter. But I want a baby. Does that make me selfish for saying that?" Donna's voice cracked on the last sentence, her cheeks a mess with tears. It was Rachel's turn to offer her a soothing embrace.

"No absolutely not! That does not make you selfish. You want to have all those experiences for yourself." Rachel agreed as she rubbed Donna's back. "Have you told Harvey any of this?" she felt Donna shake her head no against her shoulder.

"I feel like it's too soon to bring something like this up. He has his hands full with Hannah and the firm, I can't imagine him wanting to throw another baby into the mix." Donna sniffled.

"You know Donna the only way to find out is to ask him." Rachel spoke softly.

"I know, I know." Donna agreed sitting up and drying her eyes, "we aren't even married yet and here I am thinking about another baby." She laughed. A mischievous gleam flashed in Rachel's eyes.

"So you guys have talked about marriage?" she smirked

"No." Donna groaned as she sank into the back of the couch. "I mean he said he was done running and that he couldn't think of anyone else he would want to raise Hannah with so I just assumed that meant we would one day be married."

"Who knows one day you will." Rachel said hopefully. _One day,_ Donna thought. "Just don't let him get away." She said taking a sip of her wine. Donna's blood ran cold at her words.

"What did you just say?"

"I said don't let him get away." She laughed slightly confused. Confusion turned to concern at the sight of Donna's pale face. "Donna what's wrong."

"This-this lady at the zoo told me the same thing the other week." She stammered.

"Probably just a coincidence, I feel like that's what people always say to new couples." Rachel said nonchalantly.

"No it was weird she knew my name! She spoke to me almost like she knew me but I'd never seen her before in my entire life"

"Ok yeah that is weird." Rachel said putting down her wine glass, finally starting to reach Donna's level of panic.

"That's not even half of it, Harvey said the same lady talked to him at the park the day before, he said she looked him dead in the eyes and said 'you better not hurt those girls Harvey Specter... don't make me come back here' he said it was the most terrifying thing ever." Donna shuttered.

"This is getting creepy."

"He swore up and down he never told her his last name but I didn't believe him until she said to me 'don't let him get away Donna'" even just telling Rachel about the encounter gave her an uneasy feeling.

"It sounds like she's stalking you!" Rachel started getting angry on Donna's behalf.

"Yeah maybe I should call the police, take out a restraining order. Or hell I'll sue her for emotional distress" Donna laughed.

"Well then it's a good thing your new boyfriend is the best lawyer in New York City." Rachel joked as she poured them each another glass.

 _AN: Sorry it's not much but I hope you liked it! Please review my lovelies_!


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: SURPRISE! Bonus chapter! I'm sorry this one is pretty short but next chapter will more than make up for it. That thing is going to be a beast and it's probably going to take me a while so here's just a little bit of Darvey fluff to supplement the time :)._

Donna woke with a start, she groggily opened her eyes before slamming them shut. The morning sun rays were sharp daggers against her corneas. Her head pounded as she peeled herself off her leather couch, desperate to find the source of the god-awful noise that made it feel like her brain was doing the Irish jig inside of her skull. She fumbled around blindly until she found her phone on the counter. _Huh, I don't even remember plugging it in. Rachel must have done that before she left._ She opened her eyes just enough to see Harvey's name across the screen, wincing slightly from the brightness. One hand clutching her forehead she brought the phone to her ear.

"Hel-" Donna didn't even get through her greeting before Harvey's voice cut her off.

"Donna quick get over here now!" his words and the slight panic in his voice instantly sobered Donna. Her blood ran cold thinking something happened to Hannah again.

"Harvey what's wrong?!" Donna felt like she was going to be sick. Whether it was with worry or from this killer hangover it was hard to tell.

"It's Hannah," he paused clearing his throat and her stomach dropped, "she looks like she's about to walk!" he continued excitedly and Donna put a hand over her racing heart, finally able to take a breath. _Hannah is fine._

"What!" she shouted back, already running towards her bedroom to get dressed.

"She pulled herself up on the coffee table and she's just been standing there she looks like she's about to take a step." Donna smiled when she heard him cooing to Hannah and encouraging her.

"I'm on my way!" Donna said hopping into a pair of jeans, which was a grave mistake because she almost threw up from the sudden movements. She had to sit down on her bed with her head between her knees to stop the room from spinning, _I am never drinking like this again._ She put the phone on speaker so she could throw a t shirt on. "Stall her!" she pleaded as she wrestled with the arm hole.

"Donna she's a baby I can't stall her." Harvey laughed.

"You're the best closer in New York you can figure it out." She teased grabbing her purse and slipping on a pair of flip flops. Donna flew towards the front door, hearing a low chuckle from the man on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah but she's a baby, I can't close a baby." He fired back as Donna shoved her key into the lock and took off down the hall.

"I'm leaving my apartment right now just don't let her walk without me!" she demanded as she took the steps two at a time. She balanced the phone between her shoulder and her ear as she hastily threw her hair into a ponytail. She reached the street in record time, flailing her arms to attract the attention of a cab.

"I'll do my best" he promised, "just hurry." He ended the call as soon as a cab pulled up in front of Donna.

* * *

 _Can this elevator go any god damn slower? Why does he even need to live on the 50_ _th_ _floor anyway,_ Donna huffed as she watching the numbers slowly climb their way to 50. She swears the elevator feels slower than normal, like its taunting her. She impatiently drummed her fingers against her arm. The doors open agonizingly slow and Donna charges out as soon as she can fit through them. Sprinting down the hall she probably looks certifiably insane but she could care less. A little out of breath by the time she reaches Harvey's apartment she vows to start working out more. She can hear Harvey's cheers of encouragement floating through the door and into the hallway. She swings the door open and races towards them, just in time to see Hannah stumble into Harvey's outstretched arms. Her heart drops into her stomach.

"I missed it" she exhaled in disbelief. Harvey's head snaps in her direction. He puts Hannah down on the ground and walks towards her. Guilt and sympathy written across his features.

"Oh Donna."

"I can't believe I missed it." She choked, tears flowing freely down her face. Harvey quickly pulled her into a hug and she sobbed into his chest. Harvey stood there and held her while she cried. He didn't say anything, there was nothing to say. She missed her daughters first steps, there was nothing anyone could say that would make that better. He ran his hand up and down her back, placing a kiss to the top of her crown.

"Move in with me."

"What?" she squeaked in surprise, raising her head so she could see his face. He had spoken so quietly Donna was sure she had only imagined his question.

"Move in with me." He said again, louder but with just as much certainty as the first time. Donna was a little shocked, of course she wanted to but she didn't think Harvey was ready for that yet. Come to think of it, Donna can't recall Harvey ever living with anyone.

"Harvey we've only been dating for like a month are you sure we're ready for this?" she asked tentatively, giving him a way out in case he realizes what a big step he's asking them to take. She practically lives here already; last night was the first time she's been back to her apartment in weeks. She only stops by to grab clothes, which have been slowly beginning to pile up in Harvey's closet and on the chair in the corner of his room. Still there was something about making it official that worried her, _is he just saying this because I'm upset about Hannah? What if I move in and after a while he realizes it's too much?_

"I told you Donna, I want it all. I want you to be the last thing I see when I go to sleep and the first thing I see when I wake up. I want to go to work together and come home together. I want to argue about who's turn it is to make dinner or to give Hannah a bath. I want you to yell at me for leaving the seat up while I trip over your shoes that you leave _everywhere._ " Donna playfully hit his chest in mock offense, trying to hid the loving tears that were forming in her eyes. "I just want _you_ Donna; it's always been you." He reassured giving her a lingering kiss. Donna hummed in content when his arms tightened around her. He broke off the kiss, giving her that lopsided grin she loves so much. _How could she ever doubt this is what he wanted?_ "So is that a yes?" he breathed against her lips, ready to go in for another kiss.

"Yes you idiot." She giggled throwing her arms around his neck returning the kiss. Hannah squealed to remind them of her presence. The two broke apart and laughed at their daughter. Donna gave Harvey another quick peck before striding across the room to Hannah.

"Hi sprinkle." Donna cooed lifting Hannah into the air and placing her snugly against her hip. "I heard you took some steps today!" she praised while also trying not to burst into tears again. Harvey came up behind her and took Hannah out of her arms.

"Why don't we show mommy your new party trick?" he suggested as he walked a couple of paces in front of Donna and sat down on the floor. She gave him a grateful smile as she crouched down to Hannah's level. Harvey steadied the baby on her feet and as soon as he let go she took off. She toddled confidently towards Donna, only stumbling a few times but never falling. Both Harvey and Donna had tears in their eyes as they watched their daughter's little world grow infinitely bigger. Donna felt a lump in her throat as Hannah took her last few steps towards her before falling into her arms, just like she had done to Harvey. Donna held her high above her head spinning her around. Hannah's giggles filled the apartment. Harvey had his phone out, recording the whole encounter. Donna was certain that was going to quickly become her favorite video.

"Did you see that!" Donna asked excitedly. "She walked! She actually walked!" the smile on Harvey's face was as wide as Donna's as he engulfed both of his girls into a hug. He peppered a kiss to Hannah's head and then to Donna's lips.

"I'm so in love with you." Harvey whispered softly. Donna felt her heart race and a grin tugged on her lips. Donna would never get tired of hearing Harvey profess his love for her.

"I love you too."

 _AN: I hope you liked it! Reviews make me want to keep writing. Once again I apologize in advance for how long it might take for the next chapter but I promise it'll be worth it ;).  
_


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: I want to thank you guys all so much you're your reviews I love reading them all! And thank you for being so patient with me! I'm in 5 classes right now and three of them are studios which means they're 3 hours long and require a crazy amount of out of class time. I promise I'm not giving up on this story as long as you're not giving up on me lol. Enjoy!_

Donna smiled and snuggled deeper into the warmth against her back, Harvey's arms instantly tightened around her. She could get used to always waking up in Harvey's, no _their_ , bed. It's only been a few days but Donna was contempt to stay like this for eternity. Apparently her body had other plans, her stomach lurched forward and she flew out of the bed towards the bathroom. Not caring that she startled Harvey awake. She leaned over the bowl as she expelled last night's dinner. _Ugh I knew that Thai place was going to get me one day._ Harvey appeared beside her pulling her hair out of her face and running a hand up and down her back.

"You okay Donna?" he asked softly. Donna nodded, not trusting her voice. "You know I've been warning you about that Thai place for years." He joked. Donna gave a small laugh then groaned as she rest her head on the toilet seat. "I'm going to go make you some coffee." He placed a kiss to her temple before leaving to go make the beverage.

After a few minutes Donna picked herself up off the floor and brushed her teeth. Opening the door to the bedroom she saw Hannah toddling towards her. She bent down to pick her up and she felt another wave of nausea rush over her. Quickly standing back up she took a deep breath. Walking into the kitchen she saw Harvey standing there with a mug of coffee, he swapped her Hannah for the drink and her hands tightened around the warmth. She brought the mug to her lips and was met with a strong smell of vanilla. Her stomach gave a violent churn and she surpassed a gag. She gave Harvey an apologetic smile as she set the drink back down on the counter and went to go get dressed for the day. It was certainly going to be a long day without caffeine. She came back into the kitchen 45 minutes later, Harvey was still in his pajamas feeding Hannah some bananas.

"Donna are you sure you're okay to go to work?" he asked, worry written all over his face. "No one would blame you if you stayed home."

"Yes Harvey I'm fine it's just a little bit of-" her stomach rolled again as she caught the scent of Harvey's fresh cup of vanilla coffee. _Why? Why vanilla? I got sick off Thai food not vanilla why can't I just enjoy a cup of coffee._ "Food poisoning" she continued.

"If you say so." He didn't seem convinced. She grabbed her purse and gave him and Hannah a kiss before heading towards the door. "I just don't want you blowing chunks all over some poor associate." He called after her.

"If I do they probably deserved it!" she tossed back pulling the door closed.

* * *

Ironically as this rambling associate sat in front of Donna the only thing she could concentrate on was not throwing up. To be fair this kid would have deserved it. He was a blithering idiot, he made snide comments during a deposition which cost the firm a huge potential client. The client was outraged that a second-year associate not only knew sensitive information about him but was making jokes about it during a serious matter. He stormed out of the conference room and Louis barged into her office demanding she fix this. Why it's her job to clean up his associate's mess she has no idea. So now she had to sit and listen to this child plead for his job.

"Just get out." She snapped, unable to take any more excuses. Before this she had to reprimand a first-year associate who opened the firm up to half a dozen lawsuits by forging Louis and Harvey's signature on documents because they were too scared to go to the partners themselves. Everyone was on edge and these half rate associates weren't making things any easier. Harvey and Robert were in a silent pissing contest. Samantha and Alex were at each other's throats in the courtroom. Louis was stressing about the baby and Sheila. Now was not the time for screw-ups from the associates. Normally Donna was more forgiving but with her stomach still doing somersaults and her lack of caffeine she was just not in the mood. Rubbing her temples Donna pushed her chair away from her desk and took off down the hall, in search of some coffee that hopefully doesn't have any vanilla in it. She almost made it to the partner's kitchen when she saw Samantha storming towards her, a fire in her eyes. Donna inwardly groaned, she couldn't handle anyone else's problems right now.

"Are you kidding me with this shit?!" Samantha held up a sheet of paper, crunching it in her death grip. Donna sighed. Harvey, Louis and Robert, mainly Louis, decided that Samantha and Alex should be put on temporary probation after the little stunt they pulled. Louis pointed out that they were basically rewarded for breaking their non-compete and going after each other, almost tearing the firm in half along with it. While they were still promised the title of name partners, Louis decided that they needed to take a step back before they get back in the courtroom. And of course, Donna, being the COO, had to write up the memo and deliver it to them. Effectively making her the bad guy. She was wondering who was going to hunt her down first, Samantha or Alex.

"Samantha-"

"No Donna what is this?" Samantha demanded cutting her off.

"You and Alex need to learn that you can't pull shit like that, especially now that you're name partners." Donna explained and Samantha crossed her arms in a huff. Rolling her eyes, she reminded Donna of a sixteen-year-old girl who was just told she couldn't go to the mall with her friends. "How do you think that makes the firm look to the rest of the world?"

"I thought you were on my side!" Donna fought the urge to roll her eyes as well. She didn't have the energy for all this petty drama.

"I'm not on anyone's side but the firm's." Donna reminded firmly.

"Oh that is such bullshit!" Samantha spat.

"Excuse me!" Donna asked getting annoyed at the way Samantha was speaking to her "I only have the firm's best interest at heart."

"No see that's a lie! You have _Harvey's_ best interest at heart." Samantha accused taking a step closer to Donna. Donna held her ground, she'd had gone up against a lot of shady people. Samantha Wheeler didn't scare her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Alex got the same memo you did." Donna was tired of people assuming she always sides with Harvey. More often than not it's the two of them butting heads and eventually he takes _her_ side.

"I think you know what I mean." Samantha scoffed.

"I really don't Samantha." Donna exasperated throwing her hands in the air.

"Oh really? How'd you get that nice promotion Donna?" Donna exhaled and rolled her eyes, this wasn't the first time someone questioned how she got her promotion. She just didn't expect to hear it from someone she called her friend. "I know you've been screwing him."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"No it's a great plan I applaud you, start working for a hot young lawyer and lock him down so you always have a job. Every time Harvey gets promoted you get a pay increase. Until eventually he reaches the top and your low-cut dresses and flirting doesn't work anymore and you have to pull out all the stops and sleep your way to COO. Is that about right?" Donna stood with her mouth open. She couldn't believe Samantha was actually accusing her of using Harvey all these years for her own personal gain.

"Samantha it's not like that. You are way out of line!" Donna spat trying to defend herself and Harvey.

"Don't… just don't" Samantha jeered turning on her heel and stomping off down the hall. Donna swallowed hard, blinking back tears. _Maybe I should have just stayed home like Harvey said._ Donna pushed open the door to the kitchen and found Gretchen standing there. _Ugh I hope she doesn't have a bone to pick with me as well._ She walked over the counter and pour a generous amount of coffee into a mug. She took a long sip and made an appreciative sound.

"Long night?" Gretchen asked.

"Something like that." Donna laughed.

"Mr. Specter keeping you up?" Gretchen said with a knowing smirk. Donna turned bright pink. _Great another person about to accuse me of sleeping my way to the top._

"What no!" Donna stammered.

"Come on Red, you really think I don't know." Gretchen said taking a sip of her coffee.

"You know it's really annoying when you do that." Donna pointed out lightly.

"But am I wrong?"

"No." Donna conceded. "But he's not the reason for my mood."

"Oh?"

"I got food poisoning from the Thai food we ate last night and Harvey was so sweet and tried to make me coffee but my stomach couldn't handle the vanilla so I've been running on zero caffeine and it's just been one problem after another with the associates and then with Samantha and I'm pretty sure I'm going to have the same encounter with Alex at some point today." Donna said rubbing her head, feeling her headache coming back.

"Just take a breath, hide out in here for a bit." Gretchen suggested placing a hand on her arm.

"Thank you Gretchen." Donna smiled sitting down at the table. Gretchen left and Donna managed to take two more sips of her coffee before Alex came barging in. She groaned and put her head into her hands.

* * *

The sun had long since set and Donna was still actively typing away on her laptop. Hearing a small knock on her window she looked up and saw a shy Harvey standing in the doorway. His jacket and tie shed, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. One of Donna's favorite looks. She smiled, a silent invitation for him to come inside. Donna returned to her work as he moved behind her. He began massaging her shoulders and Donna leaned into his touch. She hummed in approval. He brought his lips to her neck and she bit back a soft moan.

"Come on Donna, let's go home." He ushered softly pulling her up from her chair, "I'll make you whatever you want to eat." Donna had a lot of work to get done but the thought of watching Harvey in the kitchen was too good to pass up. She accepted his hand and the two walked out of the firm together.

Once back at the apartment Donna sat at the counter sipping a glass of wine as she watched Harvey dance around the kitchen. The food smelled delicious and Donna's stomach growled. She then realized she hadn't eaten all day and started picking at the loaf of bread Harvey had out of the counter. He turned around and caught her.

"Hey!"

"What I'm hungry?" she said popping another piece into her mouth.

"Just save some for dinner." He teased. Donna made a salute with her hand given her mouth was full of bread. Harvey laughed and turned back to the pan. She couldn't believe this was her life now, getting to go home every night with Harvey, sit at the island drinking wine while he cooked dinner. Donna got up from her seat and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his stomach from behind.

"I love you." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"I love you too." He replied reaching an arm over her and pulling her into his side so he could give her a kiss. "Do you want a taste?" Harvey asked extending a spoonful of sauce out to her. She nodded and just as she was about to take a lick he moved the spoon and smeared sauce across her nose. Donna gasped in surprise.

"Oh you're going to get it!" she warned grabbing the spoon from his grasp and smearing red across his cheek. A look of determination came over Harvey as he wrestled for the spoon. He tightened his grip on her, not letting her get away.

"Harvey!" she giggled as he gave her a matching mark on both of her cheeks. She squealed when she finally escaped his grasp and ran around to the other side of the kitchen. Harvey chased her, both laughing until they couldn't breathe and their faces and arms were covered in sauce. Donna called a truce and went to clean herself off. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the calendar.

"Harvey what day is it?!"

"Uh the 17th why?" he asked concentrating back on the sauce that started to boil while they had their little fight. Donna started panicking, she counted in her head.

"Nine days Harvey! Hannah's birthday is in nine days! How are we going to pull this all off? That is not enough time to plan anything let alone get people to actually show up!" Donna's breaths starting getting shallower, _how could I have forgot how close her birthday was getting… her FIRST birthday!_

"Donna breathe everything is going to be fine." He soothed pulling her against his chest. "We can get Mike and Rachel to help us I'm sure they'd be more than willing. Hannah will have the best birthday party ever" Donna nodded.

"You promise."

"I promise." He said placing a kiss to the top of her head before turning to plate dinner.

* * *

Harvey buried his nose into Donna's hair and wrapped his arms tighter around her, he heard her groan before flinging out of his embrace and running for the bathroom. _That's it we're never ordering from that place again I don't care how much she likes their Pad Thai._ He walked into the bathroom and held her hair back, just like he had done yesterday.

"Donna you should just stay home, at least until this food poisoning passes. No use in stressing yourself out at work while your body is already fighting, you'll never get better." She didn't say anything but she nodded in response. "I'll take Hannah to day care so you can have a quiet house." He said giving her a kiss on the head, she gave him a thumbs up. Chuckling he left to go get Hannah dressed and fed.

Harvey dropped his stuff off at his desk and walked briskly towards Rachel's office. He found her sitting at her desk highlighting papers, he gave a soft knock.

"Hey Harvey!" she beamed.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked, his hands fiddling in his pockets.

"No, no please come in." she gestured towards the chairs in front of her. He smiled and took a seat in front of her.

"I wanted to run something by you." He said nervously.

"Yeah sure anything." Rachel said tilting her head slightly. Harvey took a deep breath and removed his hand from his pocket. He placed a black velvet box down on Rachel's desk.

 _AN: whaaaaat?! I know I know I'm evil with the cliffhanger. You can tell me how much you hate me in the reviews lol._


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: hello everyone! Sorry it took me a while to update! Hope you enjoy!_

Donna sat impatiently tapping her fingers against the cool marble countertops. She listened as her phone dialed and silently begged for Rachel to pick up. Harvey was at work, her sisters were busy and she really needed help. Today is the first day off she's had in a long time and she wanted someone to help her pick up stuff for Hannah's party. She was about to give up and end the call when Rachel's cheery voice floated through the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rach!"

"Hey Donna, what's up?" Rachel sounded like she was trying to be casual but she was failing miserably. It was weird but Donna chose to ignore it. Donna could hear the faint sound of people walking around and the click of her keyboard.

"Are you at work?" her voice fell slightly. She was really hoping Rachel wasn't already in the office.

"Unfortunately," Rachel huffed, "these new associates don't know their ass from a hole in the ground." She grumbled. Donna was considering hanging up, she didn't sound like she was in the mood to go shopping. _I can probably handle it, I mean how hard can a birthday party be?_

"Want to blow off work and come shopping with me?" Donna asked hopefully. Rachel had just gotten her job back at the firm so asking her to leave for the day was probably a stretch.

"Oh I don't know," she paused and Donna's stomach dropped, "yes!" she continued excitedly. "I can meet you at the mall in 30 minutes?"

"It's not that kind of shopping." Donna said hesitantly, she knew Rachel would be up to walk the mall but she wasn't sure if she'd want to walk around Target planning a birthday party for a one year old.

"Well then what kind of shopping is it?" she asked skeptically.

"Hannah's birthday is in six da-" she was cut off by Rachel's squeals.

"Say no more! She is going to have the cutest party ever! Let me go tell Mike and Louis that I'm leaving." She hung up the phone before Donna could get another word in.

* * *

"So what kind of party are we thinking?" Rachel asked excitedly. She grabbed a cart and followed Donna into the store.

"I'm not really sure yet, I put this off way too long so we got to think of something fast!" Donna bit her lip. She felt a little guilty that she forgot about the party until it was almost too late but she was Donna, she could pull off anything.

"How many people are you having? Is it going to be a little baby ragger or just a you and Harvey?"

"Somewhere in the middle," Donna laughed, "It's just going to be you and mike, Louis and Shelia, Harvey's mom and brother are going to try to make it, my parents are going to try to make it, possibly with my sisters. We invited Jessica too, hopefully she can come." Donna went off the mental checklist of people coming to the party. The party was going to be on the smaller side but that's ok, Hannah doesn't need an elaborate party with hundreds of people, as long as she has the people that love her.

"Oh man Jessica," Rachel chuckled, "I would have loved to see her face when she got an invitation to a birthday party for Harvey Specter's kid!"

"Maybe that's why we haven't heard from her," Donna wondered aloud, "that's what did it, that's what finally pushed her over the edge."

"Yeah out of all the shit Harvey has done I don't think she ever expected him to become a father."

"Honey none of us did." Donna deadpanned. "Okay but we actually need to start getting stuff because we have a lot to do." Donna bossed clapping her hands together.

"Aye, aye Captain." Rachel gave her a salute before taking the list Donna made. "What do we need?"

"A shorter list would be what _don't_ we need!" Rachel scanned over the list, Donna could see the gears turning in her head trying to figure out how they were going to piece this entire party together.

"Okay well easy, get it catered!" Rachel said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Donna's mouth hung open, _why didn't I think of that?_

"You're a genius!" Donna praised.

"It'd probably be easier to just buy the alcohol and appetizers yourself," Rachel mumbled to herself, "I'll go get those, you go get plates and cups and then we'll meet in the decorations aisle!"

"How did you manage to take control here?" Donna laughed. Rachel sent her a wink and went off in the direction towards the food.

* * *

Donna stood in the party aisle feeling completely overwhelmed. She kept checking over her shoulder waiting for Rachel to come back. There were so many options to choose from. She walked past a dozen over the hill and sweet sixteen themed decorations before finding the children's section at the very end. The shelves were lined with banners and cups and plates featuring just about every cartoon character known to man, most of which Donna has never even heard of. She groaned, Hannah is way too young to watch any of these shows, let alone have a favorite character. She paced back in forth in front of her options, about to just pick the mickey mouse plates, _at least they're age appropriate_ , before she turned around and saw the baby section. Putting down the plates she looked over her choices on this side of the wall. Thinking having a specific section to work with would make the process easier, Donna was dead wrong. What kind of theme did she want? Did she want to go all glam and girly and have pink everything? Or did she want to go soft and neutral? Eventually deciding to go down the more neutral route, seeing as it was probably going to be the easiest option, she had two decoration packages in her hands, one had cute cartoon ducks and the other had little elephants at the circus. _Oh, a circus themed party could be fun!_ As she flipped the packages back and forth trying to make up her mind her stomach gave a hard roll. _Damn stomach bug, trying to ruin everything I like._ She gripped her stomach tightly, trying not to throw up all over the ducks.

"Baby shower huh?" Donna looks to her left and sees a small old lady with a shy smile on her face. She reminded Donna so much of her grandma, she swallowed hard, wishing her grandma could have met Hannah. The woman looked up to her with concern when Donna was just staring through her instead of replying.

"Uh no," she cleared her throat, "it's actually my daughter's first birthday." She said with a smile, the woman for some reason gave her a look like she didn't believe her. _Rude, I just met this woman and now she's judging me._

"Well then I would definitely go with the elephants. Beautiful, majestic creatures." The woman nodded surely. Turning to leave she was gone as quickly as she appeared. Focusing back on the objects in her hand Donna's gaze shifted over to the baby shower decorations. She felt her heart tug and her mind began to wonder. If she had been pregnant with Hannah would Rachel have flown out to plan a baby shower. Would it be a surprise or would Donna help plan it. _Are you supposed to plan your own baby shower or are they a surprise?_ Would she and Harvey have done one of those fun little cakes or balloons to find out what they're having? Or would they have just been upfront about it from the beginning. Or would they have kept it a total surprise and waited to find out until the baby was born. She brought a hand to her flat stomach, suddenly envisioning a very swollen bump, Hannah kicking away underneath. What it must be like, feel like, to have your child grow inside of you. To watch them get bigger and bigger each ultrasound before finally getting to hold your tiny baby in your arms. How could Hannah's mother just give her up? Just drop her off on Harvey's doorstep and leave. Here Donna has wanted nothing more than to be the one who got to carry Hannah and the woman who actually did, doesn't want her. Donna felt her throat close, her biggest fear was the woman coming back, swooping in and taking Hannah right out of her arms. There wouldn't be a thing Donna could do about it. Looking at her glaringly bare left hand was a painful reminder that she had absolutely no legal standing when it came to Hannah. The thought made her nauseous, she didn't realize she started crying until Rachel put a hand on her arm.

"Hey you okay?" she asked softly. Donna wiped a tear and nodded.

"Yeah, let's just go." She sniffled, throwing the elephant decorations quickly into the cart and marching out of the aisle. Rachel followed cautiously.

* * *

Rachel helped Donna carry the bags up to her and Harvey's apartment. Opening the door, they found Amanda chasing Hannah around the living room, the later squealing with laughter. The two were so wrapped up in each other they didn't realize Donna had come home. Setting the bags down on the counter got the toddler's attention.

"Mama!" she shrieked and ran towards Donna. Clad in only a diaper, her baby converse thumping against the hardwood floor. Donna crouched down to her level, scoping her into her arms.

"Hi sprinkle!" Donna said placing a loud kiss to the child's cheek, who giggled.

"I tried to get her changed for a nap but she ran away the second I got her dress off." Amanda tried to explain, picking toys up off the ground.

"Yeah she does that," Donna laughed, running a hand through her daughter's wild hair. "Thank you for your help."

"Don't mention it! Any day I get to hang out with this nugget is a good day." She said giving Hannah's stomach a tickle.

"Aunt Rachel is going to go too," Rachel spoke from behind the counter, "it's still early enough to get back to the office." Donna gave her friend a one-armed hug, Hannah smushed in between them.

"Thank you Rachel, you didn't have to leave work to help me." Rachel gave her a look that said 'of course I did'.

"You think I'm going to miss planning my favorite niece's birthday." She cooed to Hannah.

"She's your _only_ niece." Donna reminded with a laugh.

"For now." She shrugged. Donna's breath caught, images of another first birthday flooded her mind. Perhaps one for a little boy.

"Who knows maybe the next one will be for you." Donna teased.

"Ohh no" Rachel laughed, "that's not happening for a while. I really gotta get going." Rachel said giving Donna's arm a squeeze and Hannah a kiss on the cheek.

"Can you wave goodbye to aunt Rachel?" Donna instructed.

"Bye Ra-el" Hannah waved her chubby little arm, almost hitting Donna in the face.

"Bye sweet pea!" Rachel cooed, closing the door behind her. Amanda had silently gathered her things and followed not too far behind Rachel.

"Okay nap time!" Donna announced.

"No!" Hannah whined, going limp in Donna's arms.

"Yes, it is." Donna said in a calm, soothing tone. She read that it was best to diffuse a tantrum as quickly as possible, the most counterproductive thing would be to raise her voice.

"No!" she screamed louder, hitting her little hands against Donna's chest.

"Hannah Nicole Specter we do not hit mommy!" Donna reprimanded. They didn't actually know what Hannah's middle name was but they gave her Nicole, same as Harvey's mom's. Her middle name had to be on her birth certificate, unfortunately her mother didn't think to leave that with her. _We should probably get that at some point._

Hannah's eyes weld up; Donna had never been firm with her before. Her bottom lip began to tremble and Donna knew she was in for a long day.

* * *

After many, many tears, not all of which were Hannah's, Donna finally managed to get her to take a nap. Donna was plating the Chinese food she ordered when Harvey walked into the apartment.

"Honey I'm home." His sarcastic voice boomed down the hall.

"Careful darling you're going to wake the baby." Donna chided, playing along. Harvey put his jacket on the chair before loosening the top two buttons of his shirt and rolling up his sleeves. He sat down at the table as Donna brought the plates over.

"What no martini?" a teasing smirk played on the edge of his lips. Donna scoffed rolling her eyes.

"You live on the 50th floor Archie, not the 1950's." She laughed.

"Still doesn't mean I can't enjoy a nice drink." Harvey mumbled teasingly to himself.

"Just eat your damn kung poa chicken!"

 _AN: I know some states aren't like this but believe it or not you can actually buy liquor at grocery stores in Arizona lol. And yes even at Target lol. I hope you liked it! Please review, I like knowing that all my time spent writing is successful!  
_


	17. Chapter 17

_AN: Hello sorry sorry I'm still here! I haven't forgotten about this story. School has just been crazy!_

Donna had just finished getting ready for the day when she heard movement on the baby monitor. She peaked her head out of the bathroom and caught Harvey's eye over his phone.

"Sounds like the birthday girl is up." He smiled. Donna padded across the room. Sitting on his lap she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a chaste kiss, his hands immediately went to her hips.

"Well then we better go get her." She smirked. Grabbing Harvey's hand, she pulled him down the hall towards their daughter's room. Pushing the door open they found her standing against the rail of her crib, a wide smile covering her face.

"Happy birthday sprinkle." They cooed at the same time, walking over to the crib. Hannah stood raising her hands in the air. Alternating between a chorus of "mama" and "dada"

She kept shifting her head between her and Harvey, not quite sure who she wanted to pick her up first. She finally decided on Harvey and flung her little body against the rail towards him.

"Ugh she's such a daddy's girl." Donna huffed playfully. Harvey laughed as he gave his daughter a kiss.

"I'm sure the next one will be a mama's boy." Harvey said with a wink. Donna stood frozen, her breath caught in her throat. _So, he does want another baby… I wonder if he pictures the same little blonde hair boy I do._ At Donna's lack of words the smirk fell off his face and he stammered out an explanation.

"I'm sorry Donna I know we haven't talked about this, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable it's just you love Hannah so much and you're so great with her I just thought-" Donna cut off his ramblings with a bruising kiss. Pulling back looked up at him through her lashes.

"What was that for?" he asked, his lips turning back up into a smirk.

"I'm just glad we're on the same page." Donna said lightly dragging her bottom lip through her teeth. A hunger flashed across his face and Donna bit back a groan.

"We will definitely be finishing this conversation later." He said huskily looking down at Hannah, although from the look in his eyes Donna had a strong feeling not much talking would be going on.

* * *

"Oh my gosh it looks so cute in here!" Rachel squealed as Donna opened the door later that afternoon. Donna had finally decided on a circus themed party. The apartment looked fantastic if she does say so herself. Colorful balloons and streamers filled the ceiling. Each table had a red and white striped tablecloth. All the food was themed. Donna had made little gift bags of popcorn and peanuts for all the guests. She even hired a cotton candy maker. She had an assortment of cookies, all decorated to look like different animals. The cake was her favorite part. It had yellow frosting with colorful polka dots lining the sides. The top held the cutest drawing of a lion, Hannah shrieked with delight when she saw it. Speaking of Hannah…

"Oh my god Donna that _dress_!" She had found Hannah the cutest little ring master's dress. She had a big puffy red skirt and a cute little black jacket over a sparkly gold shirt. Holding her red curls back was a headband with a tiny little top had. She kicked her legs trying to get to Rachel. Almost hitting Donna with her shiny black shoes and white frilly socks. Rachel took her in her arms and hugged Hannah close to her chest. "This is the cutest thing I have ever seen… I can't wait to see what you do for the next one." She knows Rachel was joking but that didn't stop the flutter in her heart.

"Wow Harvey Specter hosting a birthday for a one year old… hell has officially frozen over." Mike deadpanned with a teasing smirk.

"Very funny." Donna rolled her eyes while giving him a hug. Rachel passed Hannah back to Donna and made their way into the apartment as more people arrived. A quick hello to Louis and Shelia, Shelia politely thanked Donna for inviting her while Louis had about the same reaction Rachel did. As they walked past Donna could hear Louis's voice going a mile a minute about how they should decorate for their baby's first birthday.

"Oh my god Don Don!" her sister, Amy, shrieked. Donna lit up when she saw her younger sister. Despite the large age gap, they have always been super close. Donna ran up to her and threw one arm around her neck. As they pulled away Amy hit her playfully on the arm.

"I can't believe it! I didn't even know you were pregnant and then out of the blue we get an invitation for your daughter's first birthday party!" she accused staring her down. Many people have said the two look very similar, down to the fiery red hair and intimidating glare.

"Ames I told you I didn't give birth to her she's-" her words were cut off by a presence behind her.

"Harvey's" Amy finished for her with a smile. Donna felt his hand fall to her lower back and she leaned into his touch.

"Nice to see you again Amy." Harvey said taking Hannah from Donna's arms. "Daddy wants to see the birthday girl." He cooed at Hannah who placed a chubby hand against his check, which Harvey pretended to bite causing Hannah to shriek with laughter. Donna's heart fluttered watching the two, _how did I get so damn lucky?_ Amy cleared her throat with a knowing smirk.

"What?" Donna huffed lightly.

"Nothing." Amy sing-songed, "just really glad you to are finally together." Harvey turned his attention away from Hannah to look at Amy.

"What do you mean finally?" he chuckled at Donna's slightly pink cheeks.

"Oh god ever since you guys worked at the DA's office it's been 'Harvey this' and 'Harvey that' sis had it _bad_!" Amy laughed. "We've all been placing bets on when you guys would finally open your eyes and realize you're in love with each other." Amy smiled seeing Donna's face turn even redder before excusing herself to go get a drink.

"So I was right." Harvey smirked, looking her up and down appreciatively.

"About what?" Donna fired back. He leaned in really close and Donna shuddered at his warm breath against the shell of her ear.

"You were into me." Donna swallowed hard, the look in his eyes made her wish this party could be over right there and then.

* * *

A few more people arrived, Donna and Harvey gave them quick hellos. Donna received a phone call from her sister Julie saying she wasn't going to be able to make it because her son, Cole, needed new clothes and shoes for school. She rolled her eyes… _typical._ Despite Donna and Julie being only a year apart, they were never super close. Still Donna wished Hannah could at least meet her aunt and cousins. She had gotten a call earlier from her mom who was sick, her cough sounded horrible and she was absolutely broken up that she was going to miss the party. Donna assured her she understood but was still sad her mom wasn't going to be there. Looking around the room Donna saw Harvey over by the dessert table, pointing out all the animals to Hannah who kicked her feet happily at each noise Harvey made. Donna's heart skipped a beat watching her family. She came up behind Harvey and wrapped her arms around him and Hannah, resting her head on his shoulder. she felt him relax into her embrace and sigh softly.

"What's wrong?" after all these years Donna could tell when something was bothering him, even without seeing his face.

"My mom and Marcus cancelled, she has an early class tomorrow and its Marcus's night with the kids and they have school in the morning." He tried to brush it off but Donna knew how much he was affected by them not being here.

"Oh Harvey I'm sorry." She said running her hands up and down his arm's before turning him around and giving him a soft kiss.

"And suddenly I'm feeling a little bit better." He smirked into her lips as his free hand came to wrap around her waist pulling her closer.

"Anything I can do to help?" she breathed looking up at him through her lashes.

"I can think of a few things." He murmured pulling her in for another kiss.

"Well I'll be damned."

They both turned around and saw Jessica standing behind them with a shit eating grin. "Harvey Specter with a one year old, never thought I'd see the day." She teased, "and with Donna by your side no less." She said pulling Donna into a hug. "Glad you finally got your head out of your ass… both of you!"

"It's nice to see you too Jessica." Giving his mentor a kiss on the cheek.

"And you must be Hannah!" she gushed taking Hannah from Harvey's arms and whisking her away into the party, but not before Donna caught her whispering, "if you're anything like your mommy then your daddy is already wrapped around your little finger." Donna blushed at the comment but she couldn't deny it. With his hands now free Harvey came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey Harvey?"

"Yeah babe?" Donna smiled at how naturally the nickname fell from his lips.

"This morning, when you said 'maybe the next one will be a mama's boy' do you- do you want a next one?" she asked hesitantly, not sure if now was the appropriate setting for a conversation as important as this.

"I do," he said surely, tightening his arms around her middle, "I really do."

"Me too." She whispered smiling, but she's sure he heard her from the kiss planted on her cheek. They stayed like this a little while longer, not saying anything, not needing to. They were contempt just being in each other's arms, watching Hannah get passed from guest to guest. Her headband somehow going missing between Jessica taking her and then eventually ending up with Louis.

"Hey when are we going to cut this damn cake!" Mike complained loudly over everyone. Donna and Harvey erupted into a fit of laughter.

"I swear that kid smoked so much pot in college he has a permanent case of the munchies." Harvey deadpanned.

"Poor Rachel." She giggled pulling Harvey by the hand to go look for their daughter.

* * *

Pulling her high chair into the middle of the party Donna went and got her birthday hat while Harvey lit the cake. Coming around the corner with the hat Donna saw disaster before it even happened.

"Harvey watch the candle!" she warned but it was too late. Hannah reached one little finger out and touch the flame that was just barely within her reach. Immediately bursting into tears. Harvey instantly scooped her up and tried to calm her, but there was no calming her. Donna ran a soothing hand up and down her back while the guests tried to sing happy birthday, but it was drowned out by her screams. Donna could see how guilty Harvey looked and her heart broke.

"I thought I put the cake back far enough." He whispered after all the guests had gotten their cake. Harvey and Donna stood at the island, all of Hannah's crying wore her out and she fell asleep in Harvey's arms.

"Hey no it's not your fault." She wrapped her arms around his side. "You didn't know, it could have happened to anyone."

"At least we know for next time." He teased and her heart skipped a beat.

"I think it's pretty common knowledge to not put a candle near a baby though." She fired back, unable to stop herself from teasing him. _I know it's not his fault but damn Harvey you went to Harvard have a little common sense._

"Hey," he cried in mock offense. "You said it could have happened to anyone." She laughed in response and gave him a kiss before taking Hannah to bed.

* * *

The party started winding down as Donna and Harvey stood at the door saying goodbye to their guests. Mike and Rachel had left a little early, Mike ate too much cotton candy and made himself sick. Rachel apologized for having to 'take her child home and deal with him'. Jessica was one of the last to leave.

"Thank you for flying out for the party, it really means a lot." Harvey said sincerely. Jessica gave him a smile before turning to Donna.

"You keep having gorgeous babies and I might just move back here." Her soft voice followed her as she turned and walked out of the apartment. Donna closed the door with an exhausted sigh.

"Out of all the parties I've thrown this one has got to be the most tiring." She groaned leaning against the door. Harvey stood in front of her, placing his hands on her hips and pinning her against it.

"Too tired to try for another 'gorgeous baby'?" he murmured against her lips in a husky tone.

"Oh I'm never too tired for that." She purred jumping up and wrapping her legs around Harvey's waist, giggling as he practically ran to the bedroom.

 _AN: fun fact that exact same thing happened to me on my first birthday. I grabbed the candle and then screamed through my entire song. There's video proof. Although my parents just let me cry and took a video of it as opposed to Harvey and Donna…_


	18. Chapter 18

_AN: HELLO! I have not forgotten about this story! School and life have just been crazy. And I kinda lost my motivation for a while and I didn't want to just write something because I had to I wanted to actually like what I wrote and not give you guys just whatever. So for those of you that are still here, here's chapter 18 lol. Sorry it's a bit short… next chapter will be longer I promise. Okay enough of me rambling._

The month since the party has been a whirlwind for Harvey and Donna. _Has it really only been a month?_ Donna wondered to herself, _it feels like five._ Between Hannah becoming _a lot_ more mobile and things picking up at the firm, they were dead on their feet more often than not. Hannah entered a new phase where she would lie awake and cry all night, and because she was up all night she would crash during the day. _I think I read somewhere it was called reverse cycling? Whatever the hell it is it needs to stop…now!_ Donna and Harvey were trying everything they could to get her sleep schedule back on track but they were just exhausted. They were up all night with Hannah and then up all day at the firm. They were like walking zombies. Donna accidentally took the cutting board to work instead of her laptop one day and there have been quite a few times where Harvey poured coffee into a sippy cup instead of into his mug. There have been many days where they fell asleep at their desks or in the back of Ray's car on the way home. _There's not enough coffee in Manhattan, no- the world, to get us through this phase._ To say that they were tired would be an understatement. They were stretching themselves way too thin, it was affecting their work at the firm and they even started picking little fights with each other over nothing, just out of pure exhaustion and frustration. Harvey eventually suggested that they take the week off to recharge and spend some time together and with Hannah. Things started getting a little bit better, by being home with her they were able to keep Hannah awake during the day so she would sleep at night, which resulted in a _very_ cranky Hannah but it seemed to be working. By Thursday they were back to their usual routine, Hannah was sleeping almost all the way through the night again and only taking one or two extra naps during the day. Everyone was happier and well rested in the morning, they enjoyed their time together in the mornings. Something that was usually cut short due to Harvey and Donna needing to be at work. They fell into a blissfully domestic routine and it made Donna smile, _sometimes the simplest things bring the most joy._ She would feed Hannah while Harvey cooked breakfast for himself and Donna. Sometimes they'd listen to Harvey's records and dance around the kitchen, Harvey would sing horribly off key before Donna came in and saved the song. This is exactly where they found themselves on a calm Saturday morning.

Donna stood in front of Hannah's high chair feeding her some fruit and yogurt, which ended up all over the toddler's face. Donna couldn't even get annoyed because she was just so cute. Snapping a few pictures of her yogurt covered face Donna put her phone away and tried to remove the food from her daughter's face. She then noticed that Harvey was still asleep and smirked to herself, feeling a strange sense of pride at being the cause of his exhaustion. Fighting back a yawn herself she turned to Hannah and saw the bowl of yogurt go flying to the floor. Donna groaned, crouching down to clean up the mess, she almost had it all wiped up when she heard footsteps come up and stop behind her.

"Good morning." His voice was still thick with sleep. Donna loved sleepy Harvey, there was just something so pure and innocent about him. She smiled as she stood up to face him. Looping her arms around his neck she gave him a quick kiss.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." She giggled, "It's about time you got up." Her words held a teasing ring as she lightly bit her bottom lip. His hand found themselves on her waist.

"Well maybe if _somebody_ didn't keep me up all night I would have been up on time for breakfast." He smirked pulling her closer into his body. His sleep tousled hair sticking out in all directions. _Well that's not all due to sleep_ she chuckled to herself. Her fingers of their own violation threaded through his sandy brown strands. His eyes fluttered closed at her loving touch.

"I promise it'll never happen again." She said as innocently as she could before breaking out into a coy smile. His eyes popped open and he stared down at her, pupils darkening slightly.

"Now don't say that." He breathed leaning down into a soft kiss. Hannah squealed behind them not two seconds after his lips made contact. He sighed before looking over her shoulder at the stove, "I should probably make breakfast." Donna nodded at his suggestion and turned to get Hannah some more yogurt. A comfortable silence fell across the kitchen as Harvey gathered all the ingredients for pancakes and started to whisk together the batter. Donna was concentrating on making sure the yogurt ended up in Hannah's mouth as opposed to her arms when she heard multiple drawers being opened and slammed shut behind her. Glancing to her left she knew exactly what Harvey was looking for.

"Hey babe I need the-" he didn't even need to finish his sentence. Donna held the spatula over her shoulder without taking her attention off Hannah. Harvey chuckled behind her, taking the utensil with a quick kiss to her cheek. She heard him flip a few pancakes before breaking the silence again after a few minutes.

"Also I didn't get a chance to-" Donna smiled as she walked over and placed a cup of warm vanilla coffee next to the stove. Harvey is usually the one that makes coffee for the both of them in the mornings but since he was still sleeping Donna made it for him. _Seriously what would he do without me_ she mused to herself with a shake of the head. He gave her another kiss of appreciation before turning back to his task. In her absence Hannah managed to take a fistful of yogurt and coat her hair. Going to the sink to get a rag she worked trying to gently clean the yogurt and clumps of peaches out of the child's hair. She heard faint rustling behind her but didn't pay any attention to it, she just continued to clean the goop from Hannah hair.

"Marry me."

Donna spun around to face him. Her witty comment dried up in her throat with a small gasp, the towel she was holding fell to the floor as her hands flew to her mouth. There was Harvey, kneeling in their kitchen, a ring box in his hand and the goofiest smile on his face. Donna stood with her mouth open in shock.

"Wow Donna Paulsen speechless, I would have proposed to you years ago if I knew that was going to happen." He chuckled and Donna let out a soft giggle, tears forming in her eyes. "Honestly this is long overdue. Way, way overdue. You are it for me Donna, always have been, always will be. I wish that it wouldn't have taken me so long to realize it. I would definitely not be the kind of man I am today, personally or professionally, if I didn't have you by my side. You've stood by me through everything, anyone else would have left me high and dry years ago but you stayed. We always come back to each other. We make the perfect team, Donna and Harvey, and I want us to be a team for Hannah. I want you by my side for the rest of my days, calling me out on my bullshit, being my best friend, someone I can trust to be straight with me but also give me the love and support I need. I love you so much Donna. If I'm being honest I've probably been in love with you since the day we met, I was just too stubborn to realize." Donna laughed softly and Harvey's lips turned up at the end. He took a deep breath before continuing, "Donna Paulsen, will you marry me?" he looked up at her, tears glossing his warm cinnamon eyes.

"Yes." She breathed. It was barely audible but Harvey heard and he scooped her into a hug. Her arms flew around his neck as he lifted her up and gave her a spin. Her feet coming back onto solid ground she grabbed his face and pulled him in for a long hard kiss. He pulled back after a while and brought his forehead to rest against hers. Both looked at each other with wide smiles and misty eyes. Harvey took a step back so he could slide the ring onto her finger. Donna gasped, it was even more gorgeous up close. It was simple yet elegant, Donna wasn't one for big flashy rings. The diamond sat perfectly on her slender finger and she smiled watching it bounce the sunlight. She stood admiring it for a minute or two before looking up at him through her lashes.

"I think you should call Amanda." She whispered huskily, placing her lips along the base of his neck.

"She's already waiting outside." He groaned as she continued to taste his skin.

"That's a little presumptuous don't you think?" she purred moving her ministrations from his neck to his ear lobe.

"Sue me." He smirked in a slightly uneven breath. "Amanda! You can come in now." He called before whisking Donna off her feet and into their bedroom. The front door creaked open and Amanda's light footsteps fluttered into the kitchen. The last thing she heard before their door slammed closed was Amanda greeting Hannah in a soothing voice, taking her out for the day so the adults can have some much needed _celebration_.

 _AN: He did it! Our boy finally got his head out of his ass and proposed! Let me know what you think!_


	19. Chapter 19

_AN: Hey everyone! I know it's been a while but I have a feeling this monster 5.1k chapter will make up for it ;)._

Donna's heels thumped softly down the carpeted halls of the firm, accompanied by the slight swish of her dress. She headed towards Rachel's office, stopping every once and a while to admire the way her ring sparkled under the fluorescent lights. One week of being engaged and she couldn't stop staring at the ring. She still couldn't believe this was all happening. She and Harvey were actually _engaged!_ Harvey proposed to her. He was going to be her husband and she was going to be his wife. Just saying the sentence out loud still feels so surreal. She constantly fiddled with the ring, spinning it around her finger. The object feeling completely foreign but also like something that has always been a part of her. Donna laughed to herself, _exactly my relationship with Harvey._ She accidently knocked it on everything, she was legitimately terrified that she was going to break it one of these days. Getting dressed was particularly difficult because the ring got caught on everything from the fibers of her clothes to her hair. _If this thing pulls one more sweater I swear to god…_

"Donna!" Rachel called, Donna hadn't even realized she made it to Rachel's office. "Lemme see! Lemme see!" Rachel jumped up from her desk and grabbed Donna's hand, pulling her over to the window. "Oh my god it's _gorgeous!_ "

"Isn't it!" Donna smiled as she wiggled her finger around, she still couldn't believe this was all happening.

"I've been waiting for him to propose for so long! He didn't even show me the ring…" Rachel grumbled bitterly to herself as she continued to admire the diamond. Donna's head snapped up to look at the brunette.

"Wait what?" she questioned and Rachel gave her a sheepish smile, her cheeks pinking slightly.

"Oh um he came to me about a month ago and said he wanted my opinion on something and then just plopped the box down on my desk, but he didn't open it and I didn't want to ask so I've been dying to see it. It was actually really cute; he was so nervous and fidgety." Donna's heart fluttered at Rachel's confession. _Harvey actually nervous about proposing to me._ "I obviously told him it was a fantastic idea and that he had no reason to worry because of course you would say yes!" both girls laughed.

"He really came and talked to you?" Donna asked, a wide smile covering her face. Rachel smiled back nodding her head. "I should probably get to work." Donna bit her lip as she turned to head back towards her office. Lost in her thoughts her feet carried her in a completely different direction. Before she knew it, she was walking right into Harvey's office. He swiveled his chair sideways to face her as she walked up to his desk.

"Hey babe what do you want to do for-" she cut him off by putting her hands on either side of his face and pulling him into a long drawn out kiss. He sighed into it, bringing his hands to her hips and dragging her closer so she was standing between his legs. Pulling back he had a curious smile, they never usually kiss like that in the office. At least not when anyone is around, Donna blushed slightly at the memory of their pretty intense make out session against his desk one late night.

"What was that for?" His hands stayed firmly planted against her hips but his thumbs began to rub distracting circles.

"You just constantly surprise me Mr. Specter." Donna purred, running her fingers lightly through his hair. He stood so he could easier wrap his arms around her waist.

"And you surprise me too Mrs. Specter." He planted a kiss to her forehead. She felt butterflies go nuts in her stomach at his teasing. That's the first time she's heard 'Mrs. Specter' in reference to her and it made her a little bit giddy. Even though she wasn't planning on taking his last name, hearing it in his gravelly voice secretly made her want to.

"We're not married yet and that's _Paulsen_ -Specter to you" she challenged with no real bite to her voice, just a playful smirk.

"Yes dear." He teased pulling her in for another kiss.

"Damn you better get used to saying that." Mike called from the doorway. He was leaning against the frame, a yellow folder tucked underneath his crossed arm and a shit eating grin etched across his face.

"Beat it puppy!" Donna fired back, reeling Harvey in for a kiss that was highly inappropriate for an office setting.

* * *

The next morning Donna stood at the sink brushing her teeth after puking her guts out for the third time today, _ugh it's not even 9 am! Maybe it's not the flu. Maybe it's something worse. I've had the flu before and I'm pretty sure they don't last this long._ She smiled when she saw Harvey walk up behind her in the mirror and wrap his arms around her stomach. Donna continued to brush her teeth as he took her left hand in his and brushed his thumb over her engagement ring.

"You know what I want to do today?" he mumbled into her neck, peppering kisses to the skin exposed by the collar of his button down shirt falling off her shoulder. Just his light little kisses were enough to send shocks down her spin. How she's gotten anything done around this man for so long is one of the world's great mysteries, especially since she's had the pleasure of relearning how talented his mouth is.

"Mmm what's that?" she sighed leaning back into his embrace.

"I want to marry you." He said it so casually that Donna dropped her toothbrush into the sink. She spit the remaining toothpaste out of her mouth before turning to face him.

"What?" she squeaked. They have yet to make any plans about the wedding besides the fact that they want it to be small with just a few of their close friends. Other than that they haven't talked about a date or venue or color scheme. Hell, they haven't even talked about what kind of cake they would want. "Harvey how do you expect to plan an entire wedding in a _day_?! There's chairs and flowers and food and a venue and the cake and oh my god my dress! I can't find a dress in a day its-" he cut her off with a soft tender kiss. They pulled away and he had a look of assurance and determination in his eye and Donna relaxed a bit.

"Donna I don't care about any of that." She made a face, a little hurt that he didn't care about the details to their wedding. He must have realized how his words sounded because he tightened his arms around her and pulled her close. "I just want you. I don't care what we wear, what we eat, or where we are. I'd let Louis marry us in the file room in our pajamas if it meant I got to spend the rest of my life as your husband. I can't spend one more day not being married to you." Donna had tears in her eyes as she launched herself in to his arms, kissing him fiercely.

"Okay!" she smiled bright, heart fluttering at his matching smile, "Let's do it!"

Harvey licked his lips and his voice grew husky as he whispered, "mm minty" Donna turned bright red and hit his chest playfully.

"Oh my god!" Donna clapped her hands together excitedly, "Hannah can be the flower girl! It'll be so precious!" she was practically bouncing up and down at the thought of Hannah stumbling down the aisle in a little white dress throwing flowers, well maybe she's too young to understand she needs to throw the flowers but they'll work on it. Almost as if she could sense she was being talked about they heard cries from down the hall.

"Speaking of the flower girl." Harvey smirked before untangling himself from Donna and going to get their daughter.

* * *

Donna stood at the counter chopping up some fruit for breakfast as Harvey bounced an inconsolable Hannah around the kitchen. She had a tooth coming in so to say she's been fussy the last few days would be putting it lightly. Donna's heart broke, there was nothing they could do for her beside offer her comfort and a frozen teething ring. Harvey tried to rub some of his scotch on her gums but Donna quickly vetoed that suggestion.

"Even if it's a small wedding, how are we going to pull it all together in one day, its already 10:30." Donna wondered aloud as she glanced behind her to the clock on the stove. It was a fun idea, a spur of the moment wedding, but realistically there was no way they were going to get it all done. Harvey paced back and forth with Hannah a few more times, pondering Donna's concerns. He set Hannah on the counter and she immediately found a dish towel. She bunched it up in her small hand and shoved it into her mouth. Apparently munching on it seemed to distract her from her pain both adult breathed a sigh of relief at the temporary silence.

"Okay then we just won't think about it. I'll name a decision and you say the first thing that pops into your head. Sound good?" Harvey suggested. Donna bit her lip, she was good at trusting her gut so this idea made the most sense. "Don't even think about it just say it."

"Okay that sounds doable." She said returning to the fruit.

"We'll start easy. Inside or outside ceremony?"

"Outside… that would be the easiest to do last minute." Harvey nodded in agreement.

"Oh I have an idea, what about central park? Remember on our first anniversary working together we went out to eat then walked through central park and the sun was setting behind that big oak tree and it turned the lake a really pretty purple color." he reminisced walking up behind her and nuzzling himself against her neck while wrapping his arms around her. "You were wearing that pale blue dress that makes your eyes look absolutely gorgeous." He whispered into her hair. She abandoned her task and spun around in his embrace, her arms winding themselves around his neck. He was looking at her with so much love in his deep brown eyes that she felt her heart race and she placed a tender kiss to his lips.

"That sounds amazing Harvey, let's to that." She smiled up at him.

"I wanted to kiss you so bad that night, you know." She expected him to be flirting with her but one look into his eyes told her he was dead serious. She raised up on her toes for another quick kiss.

"Well… nothing is stopping you this time." She smirked.

"No there isn't" he laughed returning the kiss. "I have another idea, you and Rachel go out and get your nails done and find a dress and Mike and I will take care of everything."

"Really?" she looked up at him surprised.

"Yes Mike and I have everything under control, go it's your wedding day go get pampered." Harvey practically shoved her towards the bedroom to go get changed. Donna had a suspicion that Harvey had something up his sleeve but she chose to ignore it because facials with Rachel sounded amazing.

* * *

"And then he said he couldn't spend one more day not being married to me and I swear to God Rachel I melted into a puddle on the floor." Donna retold as she put her toes into the dryer.

"That is singlehandedly the most romantic thing I've ever heard." Rachel gushed taking a seat next to Donna at the dryer. "So after this is finding a dress then lunch then your hair and makeup."

"Can't we do lunch now? I'm so hungry!" Donna groaned, realizing that while she cut up all the fruit she never actually ate any. Her stomach gave a loud growl to prove her point.

"You really want to go try on dresses after you're all bloated from lunch?" Rachel raised her eyebrow.

"Good point!" Donna laughed.

"Oh! I might have a granola bar in my purse if you want it?" Rachel remembered grabbing for her bag and fishing around. Pulling it out she handed it do Donna who unwrapped it happily. "Hey you're the mom! You're supposed to have snacks in your bag not me!" she laughed.

"I do but I'd rather not eat Styrofoam peanuts shaped like stars." She deadpanned, munching greedily on the granola bar.

"I've seen those containers, I thought they were banana flavored." Rachel wondered.

"Trust me nobody at Gerber has ever seen a banana… they taste like air." Donna balled up the wrapper to her snack and stuck it in her pocket to throw away later.

"You tried some?!" Rachel laughed as Donna bit her lip nervously.

"I was curious!" she defended lightly.

* * *

"Mike! Hey do you think you could meet me at the office in like 20 minutes?"

Right on schedule Mike waltzed through the glass doors and took a seat in front of Harvey's desk, before he could say anything Harvey cut him off.

"Donna and I are getting married today." He said quickly, they had a lot to get done and they didn't have time to bullshit. A small smile creeped up on his face, he'd never said the words out loud and they caused a warmth to spread over his chest.

"Holy shit is she pregnant? Congrats I didn't know your swimmers still worked old man!" Mike teased and Harvey rolled his eyes. Of course, Mike wasted no opportunity to mock him, he couldn't blame him though, they had too many years apart to make up for. Although he did grin at the thought of Donna being pregnant, _someday…_ he thought wishfully.

"What? No. And how do you think I got Hannah?" Harvey fired back without missing a beat.

"True…" Mike dragged out the word, realizing the faulty logic in his insult. "What do you need me to do?" he asked snapping back into work mode. That was one of the things Harvey always admired about Mike, he was always ready to get down to business and could switch from goofing off to serious in the blink of an eye. All Harvey had to do was hand him a blue folder and a to do list and the kid was off.

* * *

"Come on Rachel just force it." Donna hissed as Rachel tugged on the zipper to her dress. For whatever reason the dress would not zip up past halfway. _See they could have eaten before this_ , Donna thought bitterly because apparently not eating makes her bloated anyway so what difference would it have made, the dress still wouldn't have fit but at least Donna would have been less irritated.

"I'm not going to force a Vera Wang are you insane?! Just suck it in." she whispered back and she tried to gently work the zipper but it still wouldn't budge. Rachel exhaled loudly taking a step back from the dress.

"I'm sucking in as much as I can. Ugh this makes no sense I've been a four my entire adult life." She huffed. Not the Donna necessarily cared what the number on the tag said but she liked predictability. She liked being able to pick out a size and know it's going to fit her. Although she always gets her dresses altered to fit her perfectly so I guess that really isn't the point. She didn't have time to get this dress altered to it had to fit, it just had to. There were no other options.

"It's okay we can just get a different size. Your boobs look like they're going to fall out anyway, and while they look fantastic and I'm sure Harvey would love it, it seems like a YouTube wedding fail waiting to happen." Rachel joked lightly as she carefully helped Donna out of the dress. "I'll be right back." She promised before taking the ill-fitting dresses with her. This is ridiculous she eats healthy and works out regularly, there is no way that dress wouldn't have fit. Don't they say people gain a little weight when they're in a happy relationship? Maybe that's all it was, because being with Harvey is certainly the happiest she's ever been. _God what does that say about the other relationships I thought I was happy in?_ Before she could dwell on it Rachel knocked on the dressing room door which a stack of dresses over her arm. She zipped her into the first dress with ease and Donna let out a sigh of relief. She almost burst into tears when she saw herself in the mirror, it was absolutely perfect. It was a strapless mermaid style dress that extenuated all her curves in a sexy yet classy way. The bottom had a very subtle flair of the skirt, and the whole dress was a very soft lace. Looking at Rachel in the mirror she could see her awestruck expression. Rachel quietly clipped a simple veil to Donna's hair and the tears that glossed her eyes fell down her face. She didn't even need to look at the other dresses, this was the one.

"Oh my god Donna." Rachel was breathless. Donna couldn't even form a response all she could do was stare. She wiped the tears off her face before turning to Rachel.

"This is it, this is the one." She whispered. She turned back around so she could continue to stare at the dress. Seeing the dress and veil made everything real, this is all she's wanted for the last 13 years. All of her dreams were finally coming true and she giggled as more tears fell down her face.

"What's so funny?" Rachel asked coming to stand behind her and smooth down her veil and parts of her dress.

"I'm marrying Harvey… _Harvey Specter_ is going to be my husband. Just saying it out loud feels like I'm going to wake up from a dream and be back on his desk." She joked but there was an underlying worried tone to her words.

"Donna this isn't a dream, you look beautiful, Harvey _loves_ you, you guys have Hannah, everything right now is coming up Donna." Rachel reassured, looking her dead in the eyes through the mirror and Donna gasped.

"Oh my god I never asked you!" she turned frantically to face Rachel.

"Ask me what?" Rachel continued to smooth the fly aways of Donna's hair and the imaginary wrinkles in her dress.

"To be my maid of honor!" Rachel squealed and through her arms around Donna's neck pulling her into a hug. "I'm going to take that as a yes." She laughed.

"Yes of course!" Rachel grabbed two flutes of Champagne off the end table and handed one to Donna. A small giggle escaped their lips as the glasses clinked together.

* * *

"Harvey this looks incredible!" Mike called as he walked up to where Harvey was helping set up chairs in Central Park. "Donna is going to flip!" he laughed. Mike handed him a coffee as they sat on two of the chairs.

"Thanks for your help, I couldn't have done it without you." Harvey said sincerely.

"Of course Harvey, this is your wedding!" he replied in almost disbelief taking a sip of his coffee.

"No I mean for everything. Hiring you and all the shit you put the firm through helped me grow up and put me on the path to be the man that was finally ready not only to tell Donna how I feel but to marry her. And you've pointed out our feelings for each other quite a few times we were just too stubborn to listen. I just wanted to say thank you." He stood up and pulled Mike into a hug.

"So you're saying you're the Robin to my Batman?" Mike couldn't help but tease him.

"I'll never be saying that." Harvey deadpanned. "But I am saying that I want you as my best man." Harvey beamed as he handed box. Mike opened it to reveal a watch and smiled.

"Harvey I'm honored. And as my first task as your best man I have to make sure you definitely f-," he covered up his words with a cough, "Donna at the wedding."

"Very funny."

* * *

Donna gasped when she saw her dad waiting for her around the corner from the ceremony. Mike and Rachel were there standing there holding Hannah, all ready to walk down the aisle. She could help but smile at Hannah in her poofy white dress and shiny little shoes, a crown of tiny flowers sitting atop of her red curls. The two stepped aside and Donna almost fainted when she saw both of her sisters in dresses matching Rachel's. _How did Harvey do this?_ She willed herself not to cry, not wanting to ruin her makeup before she got a picture. She linked her arm through her dad's and the bridal party started down the path towards the familiar oak tree. Rounding the corner Donna stopped dead in her tracks, there was no way Harvey put this all together in one day. He was standing under an archway covered in white roses and twinkling lights. Long strands of flickering lights dangled from the tree all around them. The chairs were lined with tulle and pale pink lilies. Tears filled her eyes as she instantly recognized her mother along with Marcus and Harvey's mom sitting in the small crowd. Rachel set Hannah down at the end of the white runner. She quickly ran, or as fast as a one year old could, straight for Harvey completely forgetting about the flowers. The crowd erupted into laughs and 'awws' and Harvey picked her up and gave her a kiss before handing her off to his mom. She caught Harvey's eye as he stood back up and her heart skipped a beat.

* * *

Harvey thought watching his daughter toddle down the aisle was enough to make his heart race but seeing Donna waiting for him in her white dress made him fight to catch his breath. He felt like he couldn't breathe the whole time watching her walk towards him. Tears pooled in his eyes and as she got closer he could see them in hers as well. Each step she took towards him made it harder and harder to calm his racing heart. She was finally standing in front of him and he almost missed Louis's speech because he couldn't concentrate on anything except Donna. _How is it possible for someone to look so breath taking?_ She gave him the widest smile and he wanted to kiss it right off. When Harvey told Louis he and Donna were getting married he begged to officiate it. Harvey was a little hesitant at first but he knew how close Louis and Donna were and he and Louis have been becoming really good friends so he let him do it. He felt a little guilty though, he was doing a really great job with his speech but Harvey found it hard to focus for some strange reason. It definitely wasn't Donna's eyes sparkling against the sunset, no that wasn't it at all.

"And if anyone here has reason these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace and I swear to god if any of you speaks I will kill you." He threatened earning a chuckle from Donna and a few other people. No one said a word and Harvey let out a sigh of relief. "Harvey and Donna have decided to recite their own vows." Harvey grabbed both of her hands and gave them a light squeeze signaling her to go first.

"Harvey," her voice cracked on the first word and she let out an embarrassed giggle, wiping a tear off her cheek, "I'm okay I can do this. Harvey, you are the absolute love of my life. I fell hard for you the second we made eye contact and I only made up my rule because I was terrified of how deeply I loved you and I regret that rule to this day. But at the same time, I really don't, because of my rule we got to grow together, learn from each other, become each other's best friend and most trusted confidant. Who's to say if that would have happened if we jumped into things from the get go. You are the most important person in my life and I am so thankful I got to spend the last 15 years as your best friend but I can't wait to spend the next 50 as your wife. I can't wait to see all the adventures were going to have together and as parents to Hannah. I love you so much Harvey and I can't wait to start this next chapter of our lives." Harvey quickly wiped a tear off his cheek and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Donna," he all but whispered, like tender way he uttered her name was meant only for her to hear, she looked at him with her big doe eyes, glossy with unshed tears and his throat clenched. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life. Growing up I never saw myself getting married, I've always accepted that I was going to be a bachelor. Until I met you. From the moment we met I knew there was something about you, something that grabbed my heart and hasn't let go for 15 years. You are the only person I have ever pictured being married to and having a family with. Even with your rule I still knew one day we would be together. People told me I was crazy to wait this long for a date with a girl I work with, but I think even then I knew… I was waiting for my wife." Donna had tears flowing freely down her face and Harvey was sure he looked the same as he dragged his thumbs across her cheeks clearing them away. His breath was coming out in jagged bursts and all he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms.

"Donna, do you take Harvey to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?" Louis asked looking to Donna, who never turned her attention away from Harvey. She beamed at him and gave his hands a squeeze before answering.

"I do!"

"Harvey, do you take Donna to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?" Louis barely got through his sentence before Harvey instantly replied with a matching smile on his face.

"I do!"

At that moment Hannah let out an excited squeal and everyone burst out laughing.

"Couldn't have said it better myself Hannah banana." Louis chuckled before returning to the ceremony. "By the power vested in me, by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Harvey didn't waste a second before putting his hands on her cheeks and pulling his bride in for their first kiss as husband and wife. She looped her arms around his neck as the crowd cheered. They pulled away and stared at each other. Giddy with love and excitement. They turned to face their friends and family and Harvey raised Donna's hand in the air causing an airy giggle to escape her lips. He scooped Hannah off his mom's lap with his other hand and the family made their way down the aisle.

* * *

The fire crackled in the background as 'All of Me' played softly through the speakers of their living room. Donna rest her head on his chest as they swayed together, barely even moving, just contempt being in each other's arms.

"Hey Harvey?"

"Yes Mrs. Specter?" he teased, Donna blushed at the name, secretly wanting to keep it, but she's worked so hard building up the Paulsen name that she didn't want to lose it entirely.

"How did you put all this together, it was absolutely gorgeous there's no way you did that all in one day. _I_ couldn't even do that all in a day." She pulled back to look into his eyes. Her tone was joking but she was genuinely curious how he managed to pull this all off.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." He smirked placing a slow kiss on her lips. She raised an eyebrow at him and he caved. _Damn one look is all it took? Married life is going to be fun!_ "I may have had this planned since before we got engaged." He said sheepishly, untangling one of his hands from around her waist to rub the back of his neck. Donna looked at him with shock and admiration.

"What were you going to do if it was raining today? Or if we had to work? Or if I insisted on having a big gigantic wedding?" Harvey turned pink and it was the cutest thing Donna ever saw.

"I would have move it all to another day or if you wanted a big wedding I would have cancelled everything and given you any wedding you wanted." Harvey then looked down at his shoes. "Did you… did you want a big wedding?" he sounded a little worried and Donna grabbed his face, forcing her to look at him.

"Harvey no, absolutely not. Our wedding was better than anything I could have ever hoped for. It was so beautiful; you did an amazing job. I couldn't have asked for a better wedding or for a better husband." She sealed her words with a long hard kiss. Harvey nodded at her words before a sly smile broke out across his face. Donna knew that look, that look both frightened and thrilled her. "What?"

"Nothing… I've just heard married sex is pretty good." He murmured spinning her around to place kisses to each of the freckles gracing her bare back. Donna sighed into him as he began to work her zipper. He tugged a little too hard and Donna swatted his leg.

"Hey careful! Don't rip my dress." She scolded but also couldn't bring herself to care as Harvey's warm hand traveled tantalizingly slow down her back as he placed wet opened mouth kisses to the base of her throat.

"No promises." He growled.

 _AN: What did you think? To be honest this chapter took me so long because I really wasn't feeling it and I had to keep rewriting it. I know this chapter probably sounds like the end but TRUST ME there is so much more heading your way!_


	20. Chapter 20

_AN: Happy Thanksgiving everyone!_

"No Harvey she doesn't like the peas remember." Donna said as she rocked the cart back and forth, trying to keep Hannah from swatting one of the many glass jars off the shelf.

"What are you talking about she loves them, ate the entire jar last week." He huffed, putting the jar back into its spot on the shelf.

"Well apparently, she doesn't like them anymore. Girl changes her mind like that, I can't even keep up with what she likes and dislikes anymore." Donna laughed focusing her attention on Hannah, making animated expressions causing the child to laugh.

"Gee wonder where she gets that from." Harvey muttered teasingly under his breath.

"What was that?" she asked even though they both know she heard him. He shot her a wink and continued to pull various jars off the shelf.

"What do you think of this sprinkle?" he asked opening a jar and letting Hannah smell it.

"Harvey!" Donna screeched. "You aren't allowed to do that!"

"What?" he scoffed letting Hannah smell another jar after she made a face at the first one, "we're gunna buy it."

"Just get the pears, she ate those this morning and loved it. We have a lot to do." She chirped grabbing the jars from his hand and putting them in the cart. She started to push it down the aisle when Harvey's hands appeared beside hers on the handle, effectively trapping her between his strong chest and the cart. Just his proximity made her heart race. He gingerly placed his lips to the back of her neck exposed by her high bun. " _Harvey…_ " his name was a plead and a warning all in one.

"I can't help it if my wife is incredibly sexy." He whispered huskily in her ear and she felt her knees go weak.

"Later." She breathed as he continued his mantra of kisses.

"I'm gunna hold you to that." She could practically hear his smirk in his words. Shaking her head, she tried to push the cart forward but her legs still felt like jello. If Harvey noticed the effect he had on her, and he probably did, he didn't say anything. Just took over her spot and struck up a conversation with Hannah as they continued to shop for groceries. Watching the two of them Donna couldn't believe her incredible luck that this is how she was going to spend the rest of her life. Harvey and Hannah by her side, she couldn't ask for anything better.

"Hey babe are we out of milk." Harvey's voice pulled her from her thoughts and she didn't even realize they were standing in the dairy section.

"How should I know?" Donna shrugged.

"Well you made the coffees today." He reminded.

"Oh then maybe, I don't remember." Donna really tried but for the life of her she couldn't remember if she used all the milk of not. _God, I've just been so tired lately._

"If you use it all then you're supposed to put it on the list." He teasingly scolded while reaching into the cooler to grab a jug of milk.

"Okay then where is the list maybe I did." Donna looked smug as she crossed her arms. She couldn't remember if she wrote on the list but she clear as day remembers seeing it on the counter this morning. Harvey put his hands in his pockets before looking up at her with a sheepish grin. Donna's smile only widened.

"What good is the list if you don't even bring it do the store." She poked, it was almost too easy.

"Niece!" Hannah screeched interrupting the two adults. They turned to each other confused but Hannah stared at something off to her left. Donna followed her gaze and let out a gasp. It was the woman from the zoo. Donna began forcefully swatting Harvey on the arm to get his attention when the woman started heading their way. She got a few feet away from them but only payed attention to Hannah.

"Hi baby girl." The woman cooed softly and Donna instinctively stepped closer to the child, shielding her from the woman's view. As did Harvey. Hannah kept calling for 'niece' whatever that meant. The woman's eye fell to Donna's left hand, wrapped defensively across her body. "I see you took my advice, Central Park is just gorgeous this time of year, isn't it?" Donna's blood ran cold, _how did she know when and where they got married._ She seemed genuinely happy about the marriage and Donna couldn't figure out why a stranger cared so much about her family. It was unsettling. "I'm glad you are guys are doing well. Donna, Harvey, Hannah." She nodded to each of them before briskly walking away, leaving Harvey and Donna stunned speechless in the middle of the grocery store. Donna's skin was crawling as she swept Hannah up and held her tight against her body, Harvey wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her into his chest. Donna was visibly shaking; this woman knew too much and she felt physically sick. Almost as if he could read her thoughts he pulled her in closer and placed a kiss to her temple.

"I promise I'll never let anything happen to you." He whispered confidently. She wasn't sure if his words were aimed at Hannah or herself but they were calming nonetheless.

* * *

Donna felt a soothing hand run up and down her back as her hair was pulled away from her face. She turned and smiled weakly at her husband before resting her forehead against her arm that was slung across the toilet seat. Clad in only his old Harvard t-shirt her bare legs froze against the cool tile of the bathroom floor.

"Donna you really should go to the doctor," his voice was full of concern and it made her heart ache, "I'm starting to think this isn't the flu and I want you to get better." He continued soothing her back and placed light little kisses to the top of her head, then her temple before finally her cheek.

"I'll call today and see when they can take me." She agreed, slowly rising off the floor. Harvey found her elbow and eased her up. He poured her a little cup of mouthwash as she wet her toothbrush and applied the toothpaste. She watched him in the mirror with a smile as he fluttered around the bathroom and their room getting ready for work. Not one hair was out of place and Donna wanted so bad to run her fingers through it and mess it up. While suit and tie professional Harvey was incredibly sexy Donna loved the Harvey that just woke up, the weekend Harvey that wore jeans and a shirt, the Harvey that let his hair do whatever it wanted to, giving Donna free reign to touch it as she pleases.

Her mouth still full of toothpaste, he gave her a kiss on the cheek before prancing off to get Hannah ready for daycare. Donna finished up her morning routine before joining her family in the back of Ray's car, ready to start their days.

* * *

"Hi, when is your next available appointment?" Donna asked as she tapped her pen against the large stack of folders piling up on her desk. The receptionist on the other side rattled a whole list of dates but they weren't for another two weeks. She winced, this stomach thing didn't seem like it was going away and she really wanted to see someone sooner rather than later. Rachel walked in holding their salads and took a seat at the white chair in front of Donna. She held up a finger to say she would only be a moment. Rachel nodded and started pouring the dressing on their lunches.

"Is there any way I can get in this week? I've been having this stomach issue that won't go away." As she said that she caught whiff of Rachel's vinaigrette and almost gagged as her stomach rolled. "I'd really appreciate it." She said on a shaky breath. She heard keyboard clicks and the other woman found an opening for her, Donna was overjoyed, she wanted this sickness done with as soon as possible.

"Thursday? That's perfect thank you!" she said scribbling down the date and time on a post it note. "Yes and my name is Donna Paulsen-Specter." She smiled, she loved adding the Specter onto her name. She hung up the phone and reached for her salad, this time she did gag as the smell of the dressing was stronger up close. She quickly tried to hide it behind a smile but Rachel knew better.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a mouth full of lettuce.

"I still have that stomach bug and I don't know the smell of the dressing is making me feel sick." She said poking her fork around her salad, suddenly not very hungry anymore.

"Geeze are you pregnant." Rachel snorted reaching for her bottle of water and twisting the top off. Donna froze and her fork fell against her desk and onto the floor. She counted in her head, trying to remember the last time she had her period. She couldn't. Rachel looked back up. Her eyes growing comically wide at Donna's stunned expression. "Oh my god, are you?!"

"I- I don't… I don't know." Donna stuttered. If she was pregnant that would all make so much sense. The throwing up, her fatigue, the aversion to vanilla and now apparently vinaigrette, her wedding dress not fitting. She was pregnant. She looked back to Rachel, still not sure how to formulate words. "I think I might be…" she finally choked out.

"Okay lets think," Rachel said pushing their salads to the side, and thankfully far away from Donna, "When was your last period?" Donna tried to count the days in her head but months seemed to jumble together.

"I honestly don't remember. Between Hannah and the wedding and moving in with Harvey I guess I lost track. Oh my god Rachel what if I am pregnant! I've been drinking, oh my god what if I just ruined my baby's life? What kind of a mother am I that I didn't notice I haven't had my period in months-" her nervous rambling was cut off by Rachel putting her hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, hey, stop. You didn't know, you weren't actively trying to get pregnant so you had no reason to think the signs were anything more than the flu. I will run to the store and get you a test so you can know for sure." Rachel offered and Donna wanted to cry at how thoughtful her friend was. She pulled her into a hug and whispered her thanks.

'Meet me in the bathroom' was all her text said 30 minutes later. Donna walked quickly down the halls of the firm, not wanting to get stuck chatting with someone before she had to take arguably the most important test of her life. As soon as Donna walked through the door Rachel quickly locked it behind her. On the counter she found two large bottles of water and five different brands of pregnancy tests.

"Is all this really necessary?" Donna chuckled as she examined all the boxes.

"You might be growing my niece or nephew in there I don't want to take any chances, drink!" she said forcibly, thrusting a water bottle into her hands. Donna drank almost half of it before she had to pee. She followed the instructions on each box and set the tests on a paper towel on the counter. Rachel set timers on her phone and Donna paced the bathroom nervously. _What if I am pregnant? I didn't picture having another baby this soon but at least they'll be close with Hannah, hopefully. I hope they're okay, I didn't drink excessively but I did have a few glasses of wine. Is now really the best time to have another baby? Well I guess there never really is a good time to have a baby. Of course I want a baby but I've only ever thought about it as a hypothetical. Now there's a possibility that it's actually happening. What if it's too soon? What if Hannah and a newborn is too much to handle? What if-_

"It's time."

Donna cautiously walked over to the sink before shaking her head and walking away, "I can't, I can't you tell me I can't look at it." Rachel walked over to the row of tests and picked up the first one, then she looked over the other four. Her expression was blank and unreadable, it terrified Donna.

"It's negative."

"What!" she gapped.

"It's negative." She said again softer.

"Oh" Donna whispered. _Negative._ She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. "Oh" she breathed again, backing up towards the ottoman against the wall. _Negative._ There was a long pause as Donna looked around the room. _It's going to be okay._ "Well there you go… phew" she slowly sank down onto the furniture. _Negative._ The word buzzed around her head. She took a few deep breaths in and out, trying to calm her racing pulse. "That is great- that is really great, great, news" she tried to reassure herself, this was such a big decision, one that required thoughtful and meretricious planning. _I wasn't even ready for a baby so I guess this is a good thing… right?_ "Because you know the whole 'not being ready and surprise' aspect and all that stuff" she wrung her hands together, trying to process all the emotions swirling through her head. "Wow this was so just the way it was supposed to be." Her voice broke and she felt her chest tighten the way it did when she got the call from the daycare that day about Hannah. She took a few shallow breaths, _just because I'm not pregnant now doesn't mean I never will be._

"Then great." Rachel said quietly, she felt the sofa dip next to her and Rachel handed her a tissue. She pressed it to the corner of her eye where tears began to form.

"Its- god it's so stupid" the tears began to fall as she looked straight ahead at the door. _Negative._ "How can I be upset over something I never had." She wiped away the tears, letting the tissue fall into her lap. _I'm over 40, most women aren't wanting to get pregnant this late. What if this was my only shot…_ She wanted to crawl into bed, pull the covers up over her head and cry over the child that almost was. "Its negative?!" she asked again, still in disbelief.

"No its positive"

"What!" she squeaked.

"It's not negative its positive" Rachel said a small smile creeping up on her face.

"Are you sure?" Donna brought a shaky hand up to her mouth, a soft sob still shook in her shoulders. She held her breath waiting for the answer, not wanting to let herself feel hope until she knew it was a sure thing.

"Well yeah I lied before!" Rachel said handing her the stick. Donna let out a breathy laugh, grabbing it forcefully from her hands so she could see for herself. There it was, clear as day, _pregnant._ "Now you know how you really feel about it!"

"Oh that's a risky little game." She laughed through her tears. "I'm gunna have a baby." She whispered to herself, staring at the test in her hand, running her thumb over the screen confirming everything she's ever wanted. "I'm gunna have a baby." She said again a little louder, realization setting in as a smile widened across her face. "I'm gunna have a baby!" she shouted excitedly, jumping up from the seat. Rachel jumped up too immediately pulling her into a hug, both women had happy tears falling down their faces.

"How are you going to tell Harvey?" she asked eagerly when they pulled away. _Oh my god Harvey…_

 _AN: Yay the two things everyone has been asking for, Donna finally taking a pregnancy test and to hear from the mystery woman again. I hope you liked it, please review! Also can you guess where the last scene came from ;)_


	21. Chapter 21

_AN: hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update… I had family in town and then Thanksgiving and then finals and final projects right after that. But my semester is finally over yay! So I'll be able to update a lot faster since I'll have more time to write._

"Hey Harvey?" Donna called from the bathroom as she curled her hair. She wore a more formfitting dress and couldn't stop staring at herself in the mirror. It's still way too early but Donna swears she sees the faintest little bump. Part of it could because she's always been very petite or her mind is playing tricks on her. She turned to the side and tried to stick out her stomach, imagining a bump there. She placed her hand protectively over the still mostly flat plain of her stomach, she couldn't wait until it grew into a something noticeable. She couldn't stop smiling, there was actually a baby resting just under her hand… her and Harvey's baby. Just the fact that they got to this place after so many long years was nothing short of a miracle.

"Hey Donna!" he parroted back appearing in the doorway of the bathroom. Donna hadn't heard him sneak up and she jumped. Her hand springing away from her stomach and moving to her chest, where her heart was beating in over drive. _Don't you know you're not supposed to scare a pregnant woman_ , she mentally chided.

"I've got that doctor's appointment today so I won't be in until a little later." She informed setting down her curling iron and moving on to her makeup once she was satisfied every auburn curl was perfect. He stood leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his muscular chest as he watched her get ready. She caught his eye in the mirror and he gave her a boyish smirk, his brown eyes shining almost golden in the morning sun.

"Take all the time you need, I just want you to focus on getting better." He said wrapping her in a hug from behind. He rest his chin on her shoulder after placing a soft kiss to her temple. She smiled to herself, everyone saw Harvey Specter as a cocky hot shot lawyer that didn't take shit from anyone, but only she knew what a big softie he was. The way he held her flush against him while they slept. The way he absentmindedly played with her hair when she laid on his chest. The way he stole a kiss every chance he got. The way his hand always found hers when they were walking, or even just sitting next to each other on the couch. It was all a Harvey that only Donna got to see. His little gestures made her fall in love with him more and more each day. Donna watched them in the mirror and suddenly had a vision of his arms almost not making it around her swollen belly. She smiled at the image and leaned into chest. She watched them a little while longer before she felt her eyes start to get misty. She quickly wiped a tear, _god these hormones already! This is ridiculous there's literally nothing to cry over._ Donna never cries and she was worried that Harvey would notice, of course he immediately did.

"Hey Don what's wrong?" his voice was filled with concern as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. Her breath caught at the small gesture, he always made her feel so safe and protected.

"I love you so much." She sighed happily.

"I love you too, more than you'll ever know." Was his immediate reply and it took everything Donna had in her not to just burst into tears. He placed a kiss to her neck causing her to shudder.

"Now, now, councilor. We don't have time for that." She purred, smirking when she felt more than heard him groan against her neck. She knew he couldn't resist when she called him that and Donna had fun teasing him with it.

"Oh come on _babe_ there's always time for that." Her breath hitched at his husky voice. Just as councilor was his weakness, babe was hers. Such a simple nickname made her weak in the knees every time it slipped out in his gravely voice. Glancing at her phone, she was pretty much done getting ready so she had a few minutes to spare. And she had a feeling Harvey was going to use those minutes wisely as he picked her up and carried her backwards out of their bathroom.

* * *

"Mrs. Paulsen- Specter?" the nurse called from the edge of the waiting room. Donna gathered her coat and purse before following the woman down the hall. "We're going to be in the second door on the left. Go ahead and sit on the table and someone will be by in a minute to do your bloodwork." The young woman was overly cheerful for how early in the morning it was, but Donna was grateful for it. She'd rather have peppy than a grouch who just pointed at the room. Walking in Donna places her belongings on a table before hopping up on the exam chair. Just as the nurse said a second nurse came by just a few minutes after Donna sat down. She winced slightly as the nurse stuck the needle in her arm, she was never good with blood or needles. _I guess if I'm pregnant I'm going to have to get used to that,_ she sighed to herself. Thankfully the whole ordeal took less than five minutes.

"We should have your results back in about 15 to 20 minutes then someone will be in to talk to you. So just hang tight." The nurse smiled, closing the door with a soft click. Donna shifted around on the chair swinging her legs nervously. Fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes until she knows for sure. Then she'll finally be able to tell Harvey the good news. Fifteen minutes is barely enough time to walk down and get a bagel from the cart out front of the firm but now it feels like an eternity. She picked at the skin around her nails, an anxious habit she's had for years, as she watches the clock tick by. Each tick of the second hand was a loud boom in the dead silent room. _What if was a false positive? I've heard of the happening. But I took five tests, they can't all be false positives. Right?_ All Donna could do was stare at the clock, willing it to go faster. The damn thing seemed to sense her impatience and tick slower. She alternated between checking the time on her phone against the clock on the wall, trying to get an accurate representation for how much time has passed. She was two seconds away from getting up to pace the room when she heard a knock on the door and her doctor peaked her head in. Donna smiled when she saw her. She had been coming to Dr. Montgomery for years and she honestly has never been to a better doctor.

"Donna!" she chirped walking into the room.

"Addison!" she parroted back, matching her tone. The two had become close over the years, even striking up a friendship outside of Donna's visits. Addison sat down in her swivel chair and rolled in front of Donna, she took both of her hands in hers. Donna's stomach dropped, her expression was unreadable. Which only means she's not pregnant.

"Congratulations Donna! You're pregnant." Addison's face broke out into a smile and Donna wanted to smack her. Both of her hands flew to her mouth as she giggled. _Okay people really need to stop faking me out when it comes to my pregnancy, that's just mean!_

"Oh my god!" she choked before launching herself at her friend.

"It looks like you're about 9 weeks along." Addison said looking over the chart. "It's still pretty early but are you feeling any nausea or fatigue or anything?"

"A _lot_ of nausea," Donna chuckled bitterly, "fatigue has been a lot more recent though."

"Well the nausea should hopefully go away in the next month or so, if it doesn't talk to me and maybe we can prescribe something. But unfortunately, the fatigue isn't going to go away for the next 18 plus years." She laughed. "Would you like an ultrasound?" she asked already setting up the machine.

Donna placed her hand over her stomach and smiled, "I want to wait for Harvey."

"Okay sounds good! Just give me a call when you're ready and we'll set one up." She instructed helping Donna down off the table and opening the door.

* * *

Donna pushed the door open to their apartment and practically collapsed onto the floor. Between hiring new associates and Louis treating her like his own personal assistant she hasn't had a break since she stepped foot into the firm after her doctor's appointment, which was a whopping ten hours ago. Her heart fluttered when she heard pots and pans clattering in the kitchen accompanied by the smell of food. Harvey had had just as terrible of a day as she had and yet he is still cooking her dinner. _I have the best husband ever._ Rounding the corner, two little feet came running towards her.

"Hi sprinkle!" she scooped up her daughter and walked into the kitchen taking a seat at the island. She propped Hannah up so she could stand on Donna's knees. Hannah squealed and bounced up and down. Donna inhaled the mouthwatering scent of whatever Harvey was cooking. "Whatcha got over there?" she stood up, hoisting Hannah to her hip before walking around the large island.

"Well since I know my beautiful wife," he punctuated his words with a tender kiss to her lips, "had a long day at work and isn't feeling good I decided to make her favorite dinner."

"How did I get so lucky." She beamed at him.

"No, I'm the lucky one baby doll." He whispered wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to his side. He opened the lid to the pot and just as she expected his famous marinara sauce was simmering away. She brought her face in and took a big whiff. The second the scent of tomatoes touched her nose her stomach gave a hard jerk. _Oh no…_ she quickly took a step back, placing a hand over her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Harvey placed a hand on her arm. All she could do was nod, not trusting herself to not throw up if she tried to speak. "I thought you went to the doctor?" his tone was concerned as he moved his hand up and down her arm.

"I did." She was able to get out. "It was just a…" she paused taking a deep breath in through her nose letting it out slowly through her mouth, "a stomach thing." Harvey looked a little sad as he started turning off the burner and moving the pot to the sink. Donna instantly put a hand on his arm to stop him. "No don't! You went through all that trouble and I'm sure it's delicious. You still eat it; I'll heat up something else."

"No Don it's no problem, I can make you something else." He was so thoughtful Donna felt like she was going to cry.

"No Harvey it's okay really," she emphasized her point with a quick kiss to his lips, "my stomach is still acting up so I might just make some soup." He nodded and wrapped his arms around her and Hannah. The later gave an angry shriek at being caught in between them.

"I think it's way past someone's bedtime" she said looking at the clock above the stove. She looked to Harvey with a playful raised eyebrow. He raised his hands in defense.

"She wanted her mommy, there was nothing I could do." He laughed returning to his pot of sauce.

"You're such a pushover!" she giggled standing up on her toes to give a chaste kiss. "You're in so much trouble when she gets older." She teased heading down the hall towards Hannah's room. She chuckled to herself when she heard him call after her.

"Don't I know it!"

* * *

Pushing the door open to her room Donna set Hannah down on the changing table and began changing her diaper.

"Hey." She whispered and Hannah looked up at her with her wide brown eyes, exactly like Harvey's and her heart melted. "Can I tell you a secret?" she tickled her tummy causing Hannah to squeal with laughter. "Well, pretty soon you're going to have a baby brother or sister." She fastened the tabs of the clean diaper and started buttoning up her onesie. "That's right mommy is going to have a baby, just like you." She poked her tummy again making Hannah smile. "You're going to be a big sister, and they are going to love you! They'll probably want to copy everything you do and you'll probably think it's annoying but they only do it because they want to be just like you. You guys are going to have so much fun playing together and getting in trouble together." She started talking softer as she placed Hannah in her crib. "You guys are definitely going to keep mommy and daddy on their toes. Oh, speaking of daddy, this has to stay between us girls. He doesn't know yet. I have to think of the perfect way to tell him. But he's going to be so excited when he finds out."

"He just did."

* * *

Harvey laughed to himself as Donna disappeared around the corner with Hannah. He forgot he brought the baby monitor out with him when he tried to get Hannah to sleep hours ago. The whole time he was preparing dinner she was screaming for 'mama' and it broke his heart. _I miss her too kid._ He had no idea when Donna be home but he figured it shouldn't be too long since she was almost done with her paperwork when he left. After a while he couldn't take it anymore and he went into her room and scooped her from the crib. He couldn't give her Donna but he could give her the next best thing until she arrived. She snuggled herself against his chest and began sucking on her fingers. Harvey's heart skipped a beat as he chuckled to himself. "You little con artist!" he scolded playfully. Harvey fully intended to put it back when she fell asleep, he hoped she'd fall asleep before Donna got home, but that never happened. Harvey smiled to himself as he heard Donna enter Hannah's room on the baby monitor. He was stirring the sauce when he heard her voice float through the speaker.

 _"Hey, can I tell you a secret."_

Harvey knew he shouldn't be listening, this was Donna's private time with Hannah. This was their mother-daughter bonding and he didn't need to be a part of it. He was about to turn it off when her next sentence knocked all the air from his lungs.

 _"Well, pretty soon you're going to have a baby brother or sister."_

The spoon fell out of Harvey's hand and into the pot. Splattering tomato sauce all over the counter and wall. He couldn't care less about the mess right now. _Did she just-_

 _"That's right, mommy is going to have a baby."_

Harvey felt tears prick in his eyes as he steadied himself against the counter, trying to calm his racing heart. _We're going to have a baby!_ His cheeks hurt from the wide smile plastered across his face. Without a second thought he grabbed the baby monitor and hustled towards Hannah's room. Donna's back was still towards him when he arrived at the entrance.

 _"This has to stay between us girls. He doesn't know yet. I have to think of the perfect way to tell him."_

Harvey froze, of course she'd want to tell him herself. She wouldn't want him to have overheard on the baby monitor.

" _But he's going to be so excited when he finds out."_

He was going to try to quietly slip away but when she said that his brain automatically responded without giving him the chance to stop it.

"He just did." He said it so breathlessly he wondered if she even heard him.

* * *

Donna whipped around at the sound of his voice. Her mouth hung open, this isn't how she wanted to tell him. She didn't know how she wanted to tell him but this wasn't it. _How did he even-_ she then spotted the baby monitor tight in his grip. Her stomach fluttered when she saw the wide smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

"Is it true?" he whispered inching closer to her. Not trusting her voice all she could do was nod. "We're going to have a baby?" he confirmed, smiling wider than Donna thought possible.

"Yeah." She was finally able to get out, happy tears of her own getting lodged in her throat. Harvey then let out an honest to god giggle and scooped her into his arms.

"We're going to have a baby!" he lifted her off the ground, her arms went around his neck as he spun her around. She let out a water laugh and buried her head into the crook of his neck, inhaling his calming scent. He set her gently back on her feet, holding her face in both her hands he pressed his forehead to hers. All they could do was stare at each other and grin. He pulled her in for a tender kiss before dropping to his knees in front of her.

"Hey peanut," his voice cracked as he whispered, placing his hands over her stomach, the bump looking slightly more visible in her tight fitting dress. "It's your daddy, I can't wait to meet you! Neither can your mommy, or your big sister." He peppered a soft kiss to her stomach and Donna felt tears fall against her cheeks. The amount of love she had for this man never failed to knock her off her feet. Watching him talk to the barely there swell of her stomach made her heart clench. _This is not how I wanted to tell him, but I honestly can't think of anything more perfect._

 _AN: I know Addison is a fetal surgeon but I love her and miss her and wanted her in my story so sue me! Also this is not how I planned for Harvey to find out AT ALL I was working on this last night and I had something completely different in mind but then it just popped into my head and I had to make it happen. I hope you guys liked it! Reviews are always appreciated._


	22. Chapter 22

_AN: So I didn't anticipate I would be working as much as I did this break lol. When I started that fic I really wanted to finish it before the movie but obviously, that isn't going to happen lol. Hope you enjoy! Sorry again for the delay._

"I still can't believe we're having a baby." Harvey said in disbelief as he pulled Donna further into his side on the couch. She sighed, leaning her head back against his shoulder. His hand fell to her waist, where his thumb began to trace patterns on the skin exposed between her top and pajama pants.

"I'm just so glad you're happy about this." She said quietly. Donna knew Harvey wouldn't be angry at the thought of another baby but she didn't know if he would want to expand their family so soon. She brought her knees close to her body, letting them rest across his leg. The fire roaring in front of them filled the room with warmth, combatting the nippy fall air just outside the windows.

"What why wouldn't I be happy about this?" he almost sounded shocked that Donna would ask such a question. Seeing his reaction, she had no idea why she was so apprehensive, Harvey was nothing but excited since the moment he found out.

"Well we've only been married a few months and we haven't really talked about having another kid, plus Hannah is getting to that age where she's only going to get harder." Donna still felt a little uneasy, worried that if she pointed out her fears Harvey would see them too and change his mind. Maybe it was the hormones putting the doubts in her head but she still felt nervous nonetheless.

"While all that may be true, it doesn't change the fact that I am over the moon about little Donna junior there." he said surely, giving her stomach a little poke.

"So you think it's a girl." She teased, biting her lip and looking up at him through her lashes.

"I do yeah, I can totally see us having two girls. Watching them put your makeup on each other or listen to them fight about who's shirt is who's. It would be… cute." He mused tilting his head to the side. The way his eyes lit up when they talked about their hypothetical daughter made her heart race, it was the most precious thing she's ever seen. _Too bad it won't happen,_ she laughed to herself with a shake of her head. He looked to her with a raised brow. "What you don't think so?"

"No that would be adorable, but I don't know I have a feeling we've got another Harvey Specter here." She giggled giving her stomach a pat.

"Oh you do, do you?" he gave her a smirk, the same one that always makes her weak in the knees. _Thank god I'm already sitting down._

"Yeah I do." She challenged, suddenly in a playful mood.

"Well you're wrong." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Hmmm, no I don't think so." She pretended to ponder his point before ultimately deciding she was right. _He can say whatever he wants but I have a gut feeling we're having a boy._

"Well we wouldn't be Harvey and Donna if we didn't disagree." He finally conceded with a laugh. She gave his leg a squeeze and curled up tighter against him. The faint smell of his cologne putting her at ease.  
"I know that I love you." She smiled after a beat of silence

"Now that is something I definitely can agree on." He chuckled, leaning down to capture her lips in a tender kiss. "I love you too." He whispered against her lips.

"So you really are happy about this, you aren't just saying you are because it's happening?" She stared down and fidgeted with the drawstring of her pants. The doubts still swarmed her head even after his confirmation that he was happy about the baby. She felt two soft fingers under her chin and she looked up to meet his face. His warm brown eyes exploded under the firelight, she could see they were a little misty and he wore a dopey grin across his face.

"Love, I've been wondering what our kids would look like since the moment we met. To think that I am anything over that ecstatic is insane." And with that all her fears melted away. Donna launched herself into his arms. His hands went securely around her waist while hers wrapped around his neck and she buried her face into the crook. She could finally let herself be blissfully happy about their new addition. They sat in each other's arms for who knows how long, could have been a few minutes could have been thirty. They didn't care, Harvey's hand running up and down her back, Donna curled up in his lap. _While I still can_ , her brain poked. Slowly untangling herself from him she placed a long linger kiss to his lips. Harvey widened his legs so she could sit in between them, her back resting against his firm chest, they sat and watched the flames. His arms wrapped around her, landing protectively on her stomach. Trapping her against his chest like she was his favorite stuffed animal, it was one of her favorite things that he did. She couldn't imagine sleeping without him embrace ever again. Running her hand across his, she felt her eyes grow heavy as the heat of the fire danced across her skin and the sound of Harvey humming a Miles Davis song lulled her to sleep.

* * *

 _Whoomp, Whoomp, Whoomp, Whoomp._ Donna felt tears in her eyes as she looked to Harvey. He had the widest smile on his face. He gave her hand a squeeze, leaning down to place a kiss to her forehead.

"That is your baby's heartbeat." Dr. Montgomery said. Donna couldn't believe it, having a test tell you you're pregnant is one thing but to actually see your baby on the screen and hear their heartbeat, that was a whole other level. She leaned back on the chair and closed her eyes, listening to the steady fast rhythm of her baby's heart. It instantly became her favorite sound.

"Mama baby!" Hannah informed from Harvey's arms, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"That's right sprinkle, mama's having a baby." She reached up and smoothed down her wild mess of red curls. Over the past few days they had been trying to explain to her to Donna was going to have a baby, but given the fact she is only one it didn't really work. She just kept repeating 'mama baby' without really knowing what it meant. She would sometimes pat Donna's stomach and say 'baby', like Donna had done when they were explaining it, so now they just assumed they accidently taught her that baby is the name for someone's stomach. She sometimes did the same thing to Harvey, so trying to explain was pretty pointless.

"Can we find out the sex of the baby yet?" Harvey gave her a smug grin. He wanted to find out what they were having so he could rub her nose in it if he was right. _Too bad he's not…_ Donna rolled her eyes playfully.

"It's a little too early for that. So not the next ultrasound but the one after that if the baby is in a good position I should be able to tell you." Dr. Montgomery put the ultrasound machine back in place and wiped the jelly off Donna's stomach.

"Oh well." Donna smiled, dragging her bottom lip through her teeth. His grin turned into a mischievous smirk, he wasn't going to let this go down quietly.

"You're only fine with waiting because it prolongs me being right." He scoffed playfully, a small smirk peeking out of the corner of his lips.

"No I just want to give you time to see things my way." She challenged back, staring him down.

"You guys have guesses on what it's going to be?" the doctor looked at them, amused at the banter between the two over their baby.

"Boy" "Girl" they said at the same time.

"Well Donna, I'm not seeing twins so yes one of you will definitely be wrong." She laughed taking Hannah from Harvey's arms and giving her stomach a tickle. Hannah squealed with delight.

"Yeah _one_ of us." Harvey mumbled angling his head towards Donna who was beginning to stand up off the chair and take Hannah back from her friend.

"Are you trying to sleep on the couch tonight?" Donna threatened with no real bite to her words. "Because pissing off your pregnant wife is definitely the way to get there." One hand landed on her hip, Hannah perched on the other.

"No ma'am" he teased.

"Ew don't call me ma'am it makes me feel old." Donna scrunched up her nose. Harvey chuckled, a hand falling to the small of her back as they left the exam room.

* * *

The elevator doors dinged on the 50th floor, opening to the Zane Specter Litt Williams Wheeler lobby. Hannah charged out, her shoes thudding softly against the marble floor.

"Hannah wait!" Donna called after her, trying to catch up but failing to run in her heels. Harvey scooped her up before she made it two steps past the reception desk, Hannah shrieked with laughter, thinking this was some big game. Hannah's laughter was her favorite sound. And from the way Harvey was making her giggle by tossing her into the air and catching her she was willing to bet it was his favorite sound as well.

Walking down the hallway towards Harvey's office they ran into Louis, who instantly broke into a smile when he saw Hannah.

"Hello Specters." He greeted. While Donna had been so adamant about hyphenating in the beginning, she was starting to not mind the Paulsen being dropped from her name.

"Lou! Lou!" Hannah reached her hands towards the other name partner.

"Hello princess Hannah." Louis said giving her hand a kiss and giving an over exaggerated bow. Harvey rolled his eyes playfully while Hannah giggled. Donna thought it was cute, _he's going to be an excellent father._

"Mama baby!" she pointed at Donna's middle. They both froze. The only people who knew about the baby were their families and Rachel, which by default meant Mike probably knew as well. They certainly hadn't told anyone in the office yet, figuring it would be best to wait until Donna was a little further along. She wanted to enjoy the first part of her pregnancy not inside a fishbowl. _I guess that's out the window… thanks kid._ Harvey and Donna looked to each other with wide eyes, not knowing what to say. _Do we tell him the truth? Do we play it off as Hannah talking nonsense?_

"You're- you're pregnant?" his face was clear of emotion and Donna gulped, this could go one of two ways. _Hopefully it goes the good way._ He looked back and forth between Donna and Harvey not saying anything. Eventually a wide smile crept up on his face and Donna let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes, uncle Louis I am," Donna smiled placing a hand on her stomach, "about 9 weeks."

"Donna look at you! You are positively glowing!" Louis grabbed her hands and spun her around, she let out a soft laugh. "I'm so happy for you guys." He said pulling her into a hug.

"We would really appreciate it if you kept this to yourself, until we tell everyone. Obviously it's still really early and we weren't planning on telling people yet." Louis nodded vigorously at Harvey's words, "But apparently, we have to start watching what we say. Don't we sprinkle?" he cooed at Hannah.

"We should probably get her to the daycare, before she goes around telling the whole damn office." Donna laughed ruffling her hair. "Can you wave goodbye to Uncle Louis?"

"Bye bye!" Hannah gave a wide grin, waving a chubby arm back and forth and Harvey carried her away to the elevator.

"Well that went better than expected." Donna chuckled. Harvey snorted in agreement, wrapping an arm around her waist. His hand coming to land halfway over her stomach. Donna smiled at the protective nature. The elevator dinged signaling its soon arrival. Harvey's hand dropped off her stomach but found itself in her back pocket. Donna gave him a pointed look but he just kept staring straight ahead nonchalantly, a smirk playing on the corner of his mouth. She knew he saw her but he made no move to remove his hand, not that she wanted him to. As they stood waiting the doors opened to reveal Mike. He smiled when he traded places with the family.

"Hey guys." Mike gave Hannah a wave and in return she shouted.

"Mama baby!"

Mike's mouth dropped open and before he could form a response the elevator doors closed. _Huh, so I guess he didn't know_ Donna laughed to herself.

 _AN: Hope you guys liked it! I'm going to California early early Friday morning (the timeless movie airs Thursday night at 8 so yes I'll be dead after the movie I'm already not looking forward to being up early lol) So it might be a while until the next chapter sorry! But don't forget to tell me how you felt about this one!_


	23. Chapter 23

_AN: Hi everyone! Hope you had a great holiday and happy new year! We're finally in the homestretch! Only a few more chapters to go and all your questions will be answered..._

Donna groaned as she fought with the zipper of her dress, the damn thing didn't want to zip up past halfway. She gave up, sitting down on the bed in a huff. Not wanting to risk breaking the zipper on her favorite dress. She glanced down at the culprit of her misfortune. What was once a nonexistent bump had grown into a still small but definitely noticeable swell. She knew eventually she was going to have to get new clothes but she was hoping to push it off as long as she could. She was creeping on almost 5 months, and definitely testing the limitations of her dresses. _I guess today is the day._ She then felt her eyes prick with tears. What was she going to wear to work? She jumped off the bed and began rifling through her wardrobe. That's where Harvey found her 15 minutes later, crying on the floor of their closet, sitting on a pile of everything she owns.

"Donna what's wrong!? Are you okay? Is it the baby? Did you fall?" Harvey was at her side in an instant, asking a million questions, probably thinking the worst has happened. The look of concern on his face only made her cry harder. She felt guilty for worrying him over something as trivial as a dress. He didn't say anything he just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. He ran a soothing hand through her hair and let her cry.

"None of my dresses fit anymore." She whispered softly. "I'm fat." Her voice broke, her eyes filling with water again. Harvey ran a hand across her cheek, angling her face towards his. His lips touched hers for a gentle kiss.

"Hey! No one calls my wife fat." He scolded playfully, she giggled. "Donna, love, you are not fat. You're growing our daughter in there." She raised an eyebrow as he smirked, "That is seriously the most amazing thing you have ever done. I think the bump is sexy. We get to have our child with us everywhere we go, that's incredible. You look so beautiful and I'm so grateful to get to call you my wife and mother of my children." Donna started crying again and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head in the crook. He still smelled like soap from his shower and Donna inhaled the calming scent.

"I love you." She whispered against his skin.

"I love you too." He peppered a kiss to the top of her hair. She reluctantly untangled herself from him as he started to stand up. "Come on Ms. COO" he grabbed her hands pulling her to her feet. "Let's get you something to wear. Because as much as I _love_ the look of you in my Harvard shirt, I don't really know how the rest of the office will feel." She hit him playfully on the chest at his suggestive smirk.

"But Harvey I'm not kidding when I say nothing fits. I've tried on everything and seriously it doesn't zip." She pouted, which Harvey was quick to kiss away.

"Guess you'll have to buy new clothes." He shrugged sarcastically.

"I'm going to have to buy a whole new wardrobe!" she exasperated, putting a hand to her forehead as she looked around at the piles of fabric littering the closet floor.

"Since when have you ever complained at having to go shopping."

Donna froze. Why was she complaining? This was a dream come true. A smirk played on the corner of her mouth at the thought of all her new clothes.

"Well I can't go to the office in sweatpants so I'll go find a dress or two right now and then head in a bit later." She mused, shuffling past Harvey to start getting ready. "Oh don't forget we have that ultrasound this afternoon!" she called from the bathroom. "We'll finally get to find out who's right."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Harvey chuckled.

* * *

Smoothing down the sides of her dress Donna wondered why she didn't buy it sooner. This dress was so much more comfortable than trying to squeeze into her old ones. She used to feel like she was suffocating all day but now she took an easy breath and smiled. She ran a hand over her bump as she stirred the sugar into her tea.

"Good morning red." Gretchen greeted, walking into the executive kitchen.

"Hey Gretchen." She smiled back.

"And good morning baby Specter." Donna chuckled, ever since they told people she was pregnant Gretchen always made sure she said hello to the baby as well. She watched as Gretchen fiddled around with the coffee maker. Then as she dug through all the mugs in the cabinet, looking for Louis's very specific mug. The only thing he'll drink out of. Donna chuckled and rolled her eyes at the managing partner, she remembers his quirks all too well from her brief days as his secretary. She shuddered at the memory, she and Harvey were not in a good place back then. Looking back it's amazing how far they've come. They used to only share longing glances and suggestive comments. Secretly being jealous when the other goes on a date but still put up a supportive smile. Now they were happier than ever, married with a kid and one more on the way. She smiled, her hand traveling in small circles over their 'on the way'. She turned back to Gretchen who was just finishing mixing Louis's extremely detailed coffee order.

"Hey did anyone ever come to pick up the-" Suddenly she felt her stomach roll. It took the words from her mouth. She didn't feel like she was going to throw up but still her stomach fluttered. It was a weird feeling, one she never felt before. She looked to Gretchen with wide, panicked eyes.

"What's wrong?" she was at her side instantly, Donna now had two hands over her stomach.

"I- I don't know. My stomach feels like its churning; I don't know what's happening. Is it the baby? Is he okay?" She was close to tears. Given her age every little thing freaks her out. She would be absolutely devastated if she lost the baby. She felt the flutter again, but more concentrated on her left side. Her hands flew to the movement. Gretchen's hands followed, landing next to Donna's. She was expressionless for a while, her hands moving slightly left to right. Her silence worried Donna. She gnawed on her bottom lip, preparing herself for the worst. _She's had four kids and 10 grandchildren, something is definitely wrong. She's just trying to find the best way to tell me._ Eventually after 30 more excruciatingly long secondsher face broke out into a smile.

"Honey, that's the baby kicking." She assured. Donna's hand covered her mouth as she let out a light laugh. She felt a stray tear fall down her cheek. _He's kicking, he's alive and happy._

"Really!"

"Yes really, now quick go show Harvey before she stops." Gretchen practically shoved her out of the room. Gretchen, like Harvey, is a firm believer that the baby is a girl. Donna just shook her head as she all but ran towards Harvey's office.

* * *

"Harvey! Harvey!" Donna's panicked shouts made his blood run cold. He jumped up from his desk as he saw her running down the hall, a hand placed firmly over her left side. He raced around his desk and met her at the entrance to his office.

"Donna?! What's wrong?" he pulled her into his office, shutting the door behind them. He had to remind himself to focus on his breathing. If something was wrong him having a panic attack would not be the most helpful thing.

"The baby," she panted, probably from running here. He felt his heart drop at her pause. "He's kicking!" His eyes widened in shock as he looked back to her face. A smile as big as when they heard the heartbeat. "Here feel!" she grabbed his hand and placed in the spot hers had just vacated. She pressed down but he still didn't feel anything.

"I don't feel anything." He said a little dejected and started to pull his hand away.

"No wait! Just give it a second." They waited for another 30 seconds when all of a sudden Harvey felt a faint little tap against his palm. His breath caught in his throat as he looked from his hand to his wife's face. That was simultaneously the strangest and most amazing thing he had ever felt in his life.

"Was that it? Oh my god that was so cool!" she bit her lip nodding at him. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, hers looping around his neck, as he lifted her into a hug. Giving a spin she giggled, kissing him as he slowly lowered her back to the ground. "I can't believe that's our baby." He whispered breathlessly.

"I know." She replied at equal volume, arms still wrapped around each other. "It's still really light, I didn't know what it was at first. I thought something was wrong but Gretchen was the one who told me what it was. She said as time goes on you'll be able to feel him kicking stronger." Harvey wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, swaying softly to nonexistent music. Their daughter tucked protectively between them, he still refuses to believe Donna is right. After a few minutes, he glanced at the clock over her shoulder and swore under his breath. 12:47. Their appointment was at 1:00.

"Shit Donna we're going to be late." She checked the clock as well and winced. He grabbed his phone and wallet off his desk as she ran to get her coat and purse.

* * *

"Well Donna, everything looks great." Addison said finishing up her exam. "Have you been having any pains or discomfort? Are you still feeling any morning sickness?"

"I feel sick occasionally but not near as bad as it was earlier. No pain but the baby started kicking today!" Donna boasted proudly. She looked up and saw Harvey had a matching smile.

"That's fantastic Donna." Addison smiled along with the happy couple. She scribbled some notes down onto her chart before looking back up at them over her reading glasses. "Now, let's get to the real reason you guys are here. You want to know what you're having don't you." There was a playful smirk on the doctor's lips. She knew just how competitive her friend was.

"You don't even have to get out your machine back out you can just save some time and tell me I'm right." Harvey teased smugly, earning him a swat to the stomach from Donna.

"Well…." She dragged it out, enjoying the look of anticipation on Donna's face. She reached out and grabbed Harvey's hand, squeezing it slightly as they waited on baited breaths for the doctor's reveal. She just continued to smirk at them not saying anything. Donna felt like she was going to explode. _Can you just tell me what I'm god damn having already?_ "Congratulations, you guys are having a boy!" Donna felt tears fall down her cheeks as she let out a watery laugh. She looked up to Harvey, who had a wide grin covering his entire face. A boy, they were going to have a little boy. Donna was over the moon; she was getting everything she ever wanted. A little carbon copy of Harvey. She was already planning his first Halloween, maybe dress him up in a little suit. Give him a bagel and a cup of coffee, maybe even a little glass of scotch. She laughed inwardly at the thought of a little baby Harvey. Donna knew Harvey really thought the baby was going to be a girl but looking at the boyish grin on his face she knew he was just as excited as she was. His eyes were glossy and he kept looking at her like she hung the stars.

"We're having a boy." He whispered, bending down to capture her lips in a long drawn out kiss. His hands smoothed down her hair before framing her face. His nose lightly bumped hers and she practically melted.

"We're having a boy." She giggled when they pulled away.

"Okay go on say it." He huffed rolling his eyes teasingly.

"I told you so."

 _AN: Sorry for the long delay but you know how the holidays get lol. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter :)._


	24. Chapter 24

_AN: hi all! Sorry for the delay, not going to lie I kind of lost motivation for this story but I got some of it back and I will finish it! Just a few more chapters to go!_

"Ew Harvey I can't believe you would even suggest something like that?" Donna made a face as she waddled down the hall after him. At six and a half months pregnant even basic tasks, such as walking, were proving more difficult.

"What I like it!" he defended, slowing his pace so his wife could catch up. When she reached him he grabbed her hand, lancing their fingers together as they made their way leisurely back to their apartment. Tonight was their weekly date night and Donna wanted nothing more than to get out of these heels. Another side effect of pregnancy, swollen feet. Her shoes were killing her and she couldn't wait to put on sweatpants.

"Okay but _yellow_?" she teased giving his hand a light squeeze, "Out of all the colors you could pick you picked yellow?"

"What?" he chuckled, "Its soft and calming, perfect color for a nursery." Donna laughed shaking her head. "Fine what color do _you_ think we should paint it?"

"White."

"White! Are you serious? No, he's not leaving one hospital just to come home to another." He scoffed playfully, earning him a shove from Donna.

"What its clean and simple. Very modern." She defended.

"Donna he's a newborn, I don't think he cares much about interior decorating." Donna rolled her eyes, that wasn't the point. The point was that she was going to have to look at the room so she wanted it to look good. She knew their son didn't care what his room looked like.

"Fine how about we meet in the middle. Tan?" She compromised once they reached the door to their apartment, her hands crossing across her chest resting on her stomach. Harvey smiled, his hands falling lightly onto her hips bringing her as close to his body as their baby would allow.

"I'll agree to those terms." He whispered against her mouth before pulling her in for a tender kiss. Her arms automatically found themselves wrapped around his neck deepening the kiss.

"I had a really good time tonight Harvey." She smiled breathlessly as they pulled away.

"Anything for my gorgeous wife." He peppered kisses along the base of her neck and an involuntary moan slipped between her lips.  
"Okay while I'd really love to stand here and continue doing _that_ , can we please go inside? I've been in these heels about two hours too long and the zipper on this dress is about to burst." She giggled reaching into his pocket for the keys. She took longer than she needed to fish them out and smirked at the low groan from Harvey.

"Donna…" he warned.

"Found them." A coy smile on her lips as she turned to unlock the door. His hands falling back to her waist. Brushing her hair to the side his lips attached themselves back to her neck. She could hardly put the key in the lock. Pushing the door open the entire apartment was dark, _huh that's weird Amanda is supposed to be here with Hannah._ She looked to Harvey confused as she flipped the lights on at the end of the hall.

"Surprise!"

Donna let out a yelp, not expecting her apartment to be filled with her friends and family, much less filled with decorations for a baby shower. She looked around the room, it was gorgeous. It was elegant and sophisticated but not at all over the top. Her eyes found Rachel standing in the front beaming, no doubt this party was her doing. Her eyes felt misty as she looked to Harvey.

"Did you know about this?" His sheepish smile gave him away Donna giggled and pulled him down for a soft kiss. She then engulfed her best friend into a hug. "Rachel thank you this is gorgeous!"

"Of course Don, I know how busy you are and how hard you work. Planning a baby shower shouldn't have been another thing on your plate so this is just a little thing I threw together." She said nonchalantly with a wave of her hand like this incredible party was no big deal.

"Damn is this is your idea of last minute I can't wait to see what your shower looks like." Donna teased. Rachel bit her lip and Donna saw her eyes flick to Mike for half a second, she made a note to _definitely_ ask about that later.

"This party is also two parties in one." Rachel started getting excited again.

"What do you mean?" Harvey asked from behind her, his hand wrapping protectively around her waist. Something she loved when they first started dating but now felt even more significant since becoming pregnant.

"Well…" Rachel dragged out the word, "we might have a certain doctor in attendance."

"Addy!" Donna exclaimed when she Addison making her way to the front. Her friend gave her a big hug before telling her how beautiful she looked.

"And since you three are the only ones who know the baby's gender I thought it would be fun to turn this party into a double feature. God knows you guys have like zero free time." Rachel rolled her eyes causing the entire room to laugh.

"What so we just say it?" Donna and Harvey looked at each other skeptically, that didn't seem very climactic.

"No, no," Rachel waved her hands, "Addison brought one of those balloons with the confetti in it so you guys just pop it!"

"Oh, okay. I like that idea!" Donna smiled and Harvey nodded in agreement.

"But we can wait a bit, I'm sure you want to take off those heels and get out of that dress." Rachel suggested and Donna almost burst into tears.

"I'm divorcing you and marrying her." Donna deadpanned putting a hand on Harvey's arm. She was halfway to the bedroom when she called over her shoulder, "sorry puppy."

"Hey no complaints here!" Mike snorted, immediately followed by an 'ow'. Mike was rubbing his arm from where Rachel and punched him while she was looking smug.

Donna reappeared 15 minutes later, feeling way more comfortable than she did before in a pair of leggings and an oversized sweater.

"You ready?" Rachel asked, "I know it's getting late this'll be an efficient party."

"I like the sound of that!" Donna laughed already picturing how good it was going to feel to finally lay down after a long day.

"Okay just stand over here." Rachel directed, Harvey's hand at her lower back guided her. She all but leaned fully against him. Even without being pregnant her job has her dead on her feet, but now it feels ten times worse. She and Harvey came to stand on either side of a balloon. The thing was massive, _great I wonder who is going to clean up all this confetti._ Their hands brushed as they both grabbed the string at the same place. Donna smiled and allowed her fingers to slip in between his. Rachel handed them each a pin and their guests counted down. When they got to one Harvey and Donna each poked the balloon. Blue confetti rained down on them and the crowd cheered. Rachel ran up to them and pulled them both into a hug.

"A little baby Harvey oh my god that's so cute!" she gushed and Donna just laughed. They had known he was a boy for a few months but never found the time to tell everyone. _I guess now is as good a time as any._ They rest of the party flowed smoothly. Guests mingled and ate almost all of the food Rachel provided. Donna opened gifts, even ones from her parents and Harvey's mom who weren't able to make it on such short notice but still sent a gift. As the night wore on Hannah started to get antsy which thankfully was everyone's cue to leave. As the door closed on the last guest Donna flopped down on the couch in an exhausted huff.

"I definitely was not expecting _that_!" Donna laughed running a tired hand across her stomach, their son kicking away.

"She told me what she was planning but she never told me a day so believe me I was just as surprised as you were." Harvey landed on the couch next to her, his arm resting along the back of the couch. She immediately snuggled closer. Her head falling against his shoulder.

"I don't wanna move." She said after a beat of silence, she could feel the vibrations of Harvey's laugh underneath her. The apartment was a mess. _Seriously who leaves a pregnant lady to clean up her own surprise party?_

"The faster we clean up the faster we can go to sleep." Harvey reasoned, patting her leg. He stood up off the couch, stretching before turning to help her up. She groaned when he handed her a trash bag.

"Tell me again how we got stuck with the clean up?" Donna huffed as she collected various cups one handed because Hannah had a meltdown and refused to leave her side. Harvey took the cups from her hand and placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"You already do more than your fair share everyday just growing the little guy. Why don't you try and put Princess Hannah to bed and I'll finish up here?" Donna gave him a grateful kiss, giggling as he swatted her butt when she walked away. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Donna called heading towards the door.

"No. Are you?" he asked puzzled.

"No." Donna furrowed her eyebrows opening the door. Opening it revealed two people standing in the hallway. The first she instantly remembered as Connor Mason, she hadn't thought about him in a long time. Not since that one day at the firm. The second person was a woman, dressed in all black right down to her sunglasses and hat. Which Donna thought was odd to be wearing sunglasses in the building, and at night. Hannah, who was nestled against her chest, turned to great the new people. Donna was alarmed when she squealed and threw her arms towards the woman.

"Hi sprinkle!" she cooed lightly grabbing one of the child's hands. Donna felt a strange sense of recognition at the voice but she couldn't quite place it. _How did she know her nickname?_ The woman tried to reach for Hannah, who was more than willing to go, but Donna only tightened her grip and took a small step back. The woman let out a deep sigh, removing her hat strawberry blonde hair came tumbling out. Taking off her oversized glasses Donna was met with a pair of strikingly familiar green eyes. Donna's breath caught and she leaned against the doorway for support.

"I think it's time we talked."

 _AN: All your questions shall be answered soon! Reviews are loved and appreciated!_


	25. Chapter 25

"I think it's time we talked."

"What? How is this? Are you? This is? You are… what is happening right now?" Donna asked in a panic, clutching Hannah as close to her body as possible. The woman opposite of her was eerily similar to herself. Freckles gracing her bare face, her auburn hair was a little shorter than hers falling just to the tops of her shoulders. Donna looked her up and down. She appeared to be about the same height and build as herself. She didn't even want to get into what Connor Mason was doing at her doorstep.

"Ever heard of a closed time-like curve?" Connor Mason looked practically giddy.

"A closed time-like what?" her head was spinning, all she wanted to do was come home and go to sleep but this evening has been one curveball after another. For the life of her she couldn't figure out why Connor Mason was standing on her doorstep about to give her a science lesson. It was times like this she really wished she could pour herself a glass of scotch. She didn't know where this evening was heading except that scotch would probably make it more bearable.

"Let's just take this inside so Harvey can hear it too." The woman said grabbing Connor by the arm and ushering them inside.

"Donna who was at the-" Harvey's footfall stopped abruptly taking in their visitors. His eyes darting between herself and the woman to her left, his mouth falling open slightly. It would have been cute if Donna didn't feel like she was on a train going 100 mph. "Okay I know I didn't drink that much tonight. What's going on?"

"Ever heard of a closed time-like curve?" Connor asked again, stepping out from behind the two women. Donna rolled her eyes, _seriously is this the only thing he can say?_ Harvey looked about as puzzled as she did.

"Mr. Mason, what are you doing here?" Harvey looked shocked that Connor was in their apartment, he hadn't heard from him since their meeting all those months back. They just assumed he found another lawyer. Or just disappear off the face of the earth like he did a few years ago.

Connor held up a finger. "Do you have a piece of paper?" Harvey furrowed his brows but went to get the requested paper anyway. When he came back Connor led them all to the couch, prompting them to take a seat. Himself and the woman stood on the other side of the coffee table, _great we are getting a science lesson…_ Donna eyed the glass of scotch in Harvey's hand enviously. She gave a bitter huff, smoothing down Hannah's hair as she slowly drifted off to sleep on her lap. Connor cleared his throat to get their attention, he then proceeded to bend the piece of paper so that one of the edges touched the middle. "Say this is the fabric of space-time, if you could get a powerful enough gravitational field you can actually bend it back on itself, creating a kind of loop that would allow you to cross over to an earlier point." He was talking so fast Donna almost missed what he was saying, plus the thick British accent didn't help.

"An-an earlier point… in time?" Donna questioned rubbing her temples. She was too exhausted for this. "What- what are you saying?"

"He's saying he invented a time machine," The woman clarified, "and chose not to tell the government about it."

"Oh because the federal government never screws up anything and can always keep a secret-" he scoffed with a wave of his finger.

"A time machine?" Harvey interrupted getting impatient at their banter, "this is a joke, right? Did Louis put you up to this? Time travel, that's… not possible."

"Well that's what they said about the moon shot, until someone with enough imagination made it very possible." Connor mumbled to himself.

"So does that mean you are me?" Donna asked the woman who bore an uncanny resemblance to herself, albeit a few years older but no less identical. When she first opened the door she thought this was some kind of look alike prank, or that she was just way overtired and was imagining things.

"That's correct." The woman answered. _Your future self,_ her brain corrected. Donna leaned back against the cushions of the couch trying to take it all in. _Time travel is real and myself from the future came to visit me._ Donna shook her head; so sure she was hallucinating this entire evening but the figures in front of her stayed put. This was real.

"Where- when are you from?" Harvey corrected his eyes still bouncing back and forth between the two Donnas. Donna couldn't imagine who this was weirder for her or him. _Obviously me, his future self didn't come to see him. I wonder why not…_

"2022." She answered shortly. Donna nodded, that was only two years from now. _What's the point of only coming back two years?_

"Why are you here?" Donna asked. Her future self looked to Connor before taking a deep breath and looking back at her.

"I felt like I should explain some things and I need your help." Future Donna said simply, eyes bouncing between her and Harvey before falling to their joined hands on the couch. A look of sadness flashed in her eyes and Donna felt her stomach tangle in knots. _Does something happen to Harvey in the future and she's here to warn us?_ She gripped his hand a little harder and she felt him give a reassuring squeeze in response.

"Explain what?" Harvey raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Explain why I brought Hannah back."

 _AN: Sorry this chapter is way shorter than all my other ones. But I really wanted to end it here, I tried to stretch it as long as I could and ended up almost doubling it. But I'm hoping the quick update time makes up for it lol. Don't worry the next chapter is going to be a beast._


	26. Chapter 26

_AN: I am so excited for you guys to read this chapter, I think it's my favorite one I've written so far. Buckle in because it's a long one!_

"So- so she's my daughter? My- biological daughter?" Donna breathed staring blankly at the wall. Her head was spinning, of course she had always thought of Hannah as her daughter but to learn she was actually related to her. The similarities were pretty obvious, but Donna didn't read into it because that was impossible. _Yeah until your future self comes back in a time machine and everything you thought you knew gets flipped on its head._ She looked to Harvey and saw he wore a blank shocked expression. She mulled over the facts, the only thing that keeps her head above water in a time of uncertainty. _In the future I have a baby with Harvey. Time travel is something that exists. My future self came back. She came back to-_ Donna's heart dropped. Her head snapped up, wide eyes and filled with panic. "You're not…" Donna trailed off, clutching onto Hannah for dear life. She didn't even want to verbalize the rest of her sentence.

"No! No Donna I'm not taking her." She quickly clarified. "She's yours, she's here to stay." Her future self tentatively walked over, running her fingers longingly through Hannah's hair as she spoke. "I have my own."

"What does that mean?" Harvey asked skeptically.

"That's part of the reason why I'm here." Future Donna sighed, taking a seat on the edge of the coffee table in front of them. "But first I have to tell you why I brought her here in the first place." They looked at her attentively, silently telling her to begin her story. "Well it all started when Harvey met someone." She said softly looking at her feet. Donna felt Harvey stiffen next to her.

* * *

 _"I can't believe you did that Donna!" Harvey yelled hastily buttoning his shirt and looking around the room for his tie._

 _"Me?!" she squawked. "Yeah well it's a little hard to talk with your tongue down my throat!" Donna grabbed her robe off the arm of the chair pulling it tight across her body and double knotting it. She knew this was a bad idea. She knew the minute he suggested going out for drinks it was a bad idea but she missed him. She wanted their 'normal' back, whatever the hell that was now._

 _"You made me out into the one thing I never wanted to be! Twice, so thanks for that." He smiled bitterly, tying his tie around his neck._

 _"I didn't make you do shit Harvey!" Donna spat. "Typical," she mumbled under her breath, "can never take responsibility for your own actions."_

 _"What the hell am I supposed to tell Ashley, huh?" He shrugged his jacket over his shoulders, fiddling with the cufflinks._

 _"You don't have to tell her anything Harvey, we're drunk it was a mistake. We'll just sweep it under the rug and never talk about it, just like we do everything else!" Donna huffed._

 _"No Donna I'm not going to do that." He sighed shaking his head. He ran a hand through his hair, pulling on the short strands. "Why now?"_

 _"What do you mean why now?" Donna asked taking a seat on the edge of her bed as Harvey paced the room._

 _"Why would you do this now? I'm finally happy with someone and that's when you decide to make a pass at me!" She tried not to flinch at his words._

 _"Are you serious right now?" She stared at him in disbelief._

 _"What I think it's a valid question." His hands slapped against his sides as he looked at her expectantly. She snorted and shook her head.  
"You're one to talk!" She scoffed. _

_"What the hell is_ _ **that**_ _supposed to mean?"_

 _"Hmm does 'you know I love you Donna' or I don't know Thomas Kessler ring a bell? See Harvey it sucks when you're on the other end of the stick! You've had what about 15 years to do something about it and the only time you_ _ **ever**_ _show interest in me is when one of us is with someone else." Her volume increased as the sentence went on. She stood up from the bed crossing her arms defensively against her chest._

 _"Oh yeah Thomas Kessler, didn't take too long for him to get you into bed, did it? I thought you had a rule about that Donna or was that only for me? But I guess you'll just sleep with anyone who smiles at you and buys you a drink." He accused with a sarcastic tone._

" _What I do and who I do it with is none of your damn business and I will not stand here and be called a whore in my own house, just get out Harvey!" she said sharply with no emotion in her voice._

" _Donna-"_

" _I said get out!" she picked a throw pillow up off the ground and flung it across the room at him. Screaming 'get out' until she heard her front door close in a loud slam. The sound was deafening as she sunk down onto her plush rug tears streaming down her face._

…

 _The agony she felt two weeks ago was nothing compared to what she was feeling now as she sat on her bathroom floor staring at a positive pregnancy test. When the results popped up Donna felt like she had been punched in the throat. They hadn't said a single word to each other in two weeks, always sending some poor associate when they needed to get a message to each other. No way could she walk into his office and say 'I'm pregnant and oh by the way it's yours'. Flipping the test over in her hands a few times she picked up her phone and took a much needed sick day. She spent half the day crying on the phone to Rachel and the other half crying to her sister. In between phone calls she made various pros and cons lists to try and get her head on straight. She knew for certain she wanted to keep the baby, this was probably her last chance to have a child, even if the circumstances were less than ideal. She weighed the option of telling Harvey versus not telling Harvey. If she told him he would, hopefully, do the right thing and support her but he would be angry. But if she didn't tell him and he found out anyway he would be angry. Donna groaned sitting down on the couch with her head in her hands, this was impossible. The cat she adopted last year tried to worm his way under arm, clearly sensing her distress. She scratched him between the ears as he settled on her lap purring loudly._

" _What should I do Puppy?" she sighed. "How is this my life now?"_

…

 _She finally decided on telling him, it was the right thing to do. This baby was every much his as it is hers. Her hands shook as she walked towards his office. "I can do this." She whispered to herself. "Just rip off the band-aid." Rounding the corner Donna stopped when she saw Ashley and Harvey standing in the middle of his office, which wasn't an uncommon occurrence since they were together and Ashely was a new senior partner at the firm. Donna didn't want to intrude and she tried to turn away without being noticed. Just then Harvey dropped to a knee and Donna felt like she had the wind knocked out of her. She tried to look away but was frozen in her spot. She watched helplessly as the only man she's ever loved, the man whose child she's carrying, get engaged to someone else. She didn't realize she was crying until salt stung her lips. She definitely couldn't tell him now… She locked herself in her office for the rest of the day, snapping at anyone who dared to come within five feet of her glass. She left the office the second the clock struck five, ignoring all the dumbfounded looks from everyone else. Settling into a cab she took out her phone and dialed her sister._

" _Hey, I changed my mind."_

…

 _Pulling a roll of tape across the final box she looked around at her empty apartment. Puppy weaved in between the boxes and gave a confused meow. Donna sighed, rest a hand on her, thankfully still flat, stomach and bent down to give the cat a scratch on the head. "We're going to be just fine, San Francisco is going to be good for us." After a lengthy conversation with her sister, and then Louis and Robert, she decided she couldn't stay in New York anymore. That way she and Harvey could get a clean break. Harvey could marry Ashley and live his life without ever knowing about Donna and the baby. Donna could go to California and be with her sister and raise her baby surrounded by family. 'This is what is best' she kept telling herself. Her baby would be better off with just Donna, as opposed to being caught in the middle of two families. With two parents who couldn't even stand to be in the same room as each other and constantly were at each others throats, much like her own parents. She wouldn't wish that on her worst enemy, much less her own child. It was better this way._

 _She left abruptly, only telling the essential people. She didn't even tell Harvey she was leaving, just left a memo on his desk saying she took a job in San Francisco. Which technically wasn't a lie but wasn't the entire truth either. Mike and Rachel were able to hook her up with a decent job to help her get her life straight after the move. After running the firm in Seattle for a while they got a position giving legal counsel to the one and only Connor Mason at his newly restored company. Her new position wasn't anything like her COO position at the firm but she was incredibly grateful for it nonetheless. It allowed her to leave New York as quickly as possible. She was to be the new office manager at Mason Industries. It was a step down from being COO but still a step up from starting out again as a secretary. The job was fairly easy, she was able to work comfortably up until her eighth month and Connor Mason gave her an extended maternity leave because he had grown so attached to her, as everyone had. The minute little Hannah came into this world she instantly fell in love with her and she knew she made the right choice. Her heart clenched the first time she saw Harvey's big puppy dog eyes on her daughter's tiny face. She hadn't thought about Harvey in a long time. It was faint but she could see the little wisps of red hair on Hannah's tiny head and Donna melted, she was perfect._

 _The first time Donna brought Hannah into work everyone lost their mind. Her new friends at Mason Industries had really become her family. There was one part of the building they kept secret, she wasn't even allowed down the hallway. She was dying to know what it was, Mike and Rachel didn't know either but were just as curious as her. There was a woman from Homeland Security who had an office right by hers, it seemed odd for a someone from the government to have an office at the company but she didn't question it. One of her favorite part of the day was having coffee, or tea in her case, with Agent Denise Christopher. She was a middle aged woman and her presence calmed Donna, she reminded her a lot of her own mother. She was very soft spoken and gentle but also would lay down the law when need be, especially with 'the team' as she heard people call them, she didn't know much about them aside from meeting them a few times. Donna racked her brain but she couldn't figure out what kind of project would call for a team of a historian, soldier and scientist. She almost fainted the first time she met the historian, Lucy, she remembers her introducing herself. It was astounding she was nearly identical to Scottie. Her hair was a touch shorter and she wore more jeans and blazers than designer dresses and heels but other than that it was almost as if they were the same person. It took a full twenty minutes for her to convince Donna she wasn't Scottie and Donna felt terrible for having an attitude because Lucy was truly the sweetest person she had ever met. She and her husband Wyatt, who had the bluest eyes Donna had ever seen in her life, welcomed her with open arms. Wyatt was also the soldier on the team, a Master Sergeant in the Delta Force. They had the cutest little twin girls, Flynn and Amy, Donna loved seeing the two year olds toddle down the hallway being chased by one of their parents. Her heart ached a bit watching the little family. She wished so bad for Hannah that things could have worked out between her and Harvey. But she knew it was better this way, and who knows maybe one day she'll meet a man who will chase Hannah, and perhaps a sibling, down the hall._

…

 _"Donna!" a chill ran down her spin at a voice she never thought she'd hear again. She squeezed her eyes shut and when she opened them he was standing in her office, angrier than she had ever seen him in her entire life and that was saying something. "Are you fucking kidding me!" he yelled. "I honestly can't believe you!" his shouting had attracted the attention of a few tech running around the building. She also made eye contact with Wyatt through the window in her office, he gave her a look of concern hand inching towards his holster. Donna discretely shook him off. Harvey wasn't dangerous, worst he was going to do was yell Donna could handle him._

 _"Harvey…" she started, getting up to close the door to hopefully offer them some privacy which is probably pointless if he continues shouting like he does._

 _"No Donna I had to hear from Louis…_ _ **Louis**_ _of all people, that when you left you were pregnant!" his jaw was clenched and his nostrils were flaring._

 _"I'm sorry Harvey, I'm so sorry I know I should have told you but I figured it would be better for Hannah if-"_

 _"Better?! What part of this is better for her Donna! You moved across the country without even telling me you were pregnant, without giving me the option to make a choice! To even let me know my own child!" he yelled, hands moving around violently when he talked. There was a look of pure rage in his eyes and in all her life Donna never imagined being on the receiving end of it._

 _"You made your choice." Donna scoffed glaring at the ring on his left hand which he quickly shoved into his pocket, "you really want to tell me you would have chosen us? That Hannah wouldn't have been caught in the middle of every situation for the rest of her life? That she wouldn't have been sick with guilt every Christmas and Thanksgiving and birthday about having to choose who she spends it with. I went through that Harvey! And I was not about to do that to my child so yeah I left and I would do it again if I could!" Donna stood tall, she was proud of herself not letting Harvey come in and bulldoze her. She did what was best for Hannah and no one was going to tell her otherwise._

 _"Can I see her? Is she here?" He pleaded._

 _"She's with my sister." Donna informed leaning back against her desk._

 _"This was inexcusable Donna. In all my time knowing you I never knew you were capable of something so cruel and heartless. I'm filing for custody the second I get back to New York." He yelled before turning on his heel and slamming the door to her office so hard her blinds shook. All the tears she had been holding back had come tumbling out as she brought a hand to her mouth gasping for air. Within seconds her door opened again tentatively and in came Rachel followed by Lucy and Connor Mason. Rachel immediately pulled her into a hug and let her cry while Lucy gingerly rubbed her arm._

 _"He- he hates me. Harvey actually hates me. And he's- and he's," she hiccupped into Rachel's shoulder, "he's filing for custody and he's got so much pull with the courts in New York he's going to take Hannah away from me. Rach I can't lose her she's my entire world… I can't lose her I don't know what I'll do." Donna pulled away panting as she tried to wipe the tears and smeared make up off her cheeks. "I should have just been a big girl and told him from the start. I didn't want to lose her and now I'm probably going to anyway. God this is such a mess!" Donna exasperated digging her fists into her forehead. Lucy gave Connor a look and he responded with a small nod. Lucy wordlessly took her hand and led her to the area she had always been told was off limits._

 _"Have you ever heard of a closed time-like curve?"_

* * *

"And that's when they told me all about time travel. They promised me a do-over. Even made a little car seat for Hannah in the lifeboat so she would be safe and I brought her back to you, one week before you even met Ashley." Future Donna sniffled as she finished the story. Donna had tears streaming down her face and Harvey's tight grip in her hand trembled. Donna felt like she was going to be sick, she was so close to being the Donna that sat in front of her. To hear how she and Harvey spoke to each other, the harsh words she never thought she'd ever say to him much less hear being shouted back at her. They were only one week away from losing the most important relationship of her life. Hannah wouldn't have had a father; she wouldn't have this baby right now. All of that pain and anger was just within reach. "I wanted to change things for her, give her the life she deserves. With two parents who love her and each other. Not ones fighting a lengthy, ugly custody battle."

"I can't believe it…" Harvey whispered next to her.

"I think I just interviewed Ashley last week." Donna mumbled to herself.

"Yeah well don't hire her!" Connor scoffed and they all chuckled a bit but a somber energy still filled the air. Just then Harvey shocked her by standing up and pulling future Donna into a crushing embrace.

"I am so sorry I said those things to you." Future Donna didn't answer but Donna could see fresh tears glistening her cheeks as she hugged him tight.

"Thank you Harvey." She breathed when they pulled away.

"You said you needed our help?" Donna asked with a sniffle. Hannah had fallen asleep on her chest and the weight was comforting as she ran a hand up and down her back.

"Oh yes but… can I… hold her? She's just so _small_." Future Donna asked shyly. Donna expertly passed the sleeping child to her future self. "I never got to see her at this age, she's a lot bigger where I come from." Future Donna smiled looking down at Hannah.

"What do you mean 'she's a lot bigger?'" Harvey questioned.

"Yes right here comes the confusing part." She looked to Connor who motioned for her to continue. "So I just told you my timeline, which is obviously different from the one you guys are living in now." Harvey and Donna cautiously nodding along, she understood what was happening so far. "Well you guys were on track for my timeline but the second I brought Hannah back that timeline shifted into the one you're in now. And since I was in the past when the timeline changed I was immune to the effects; however, everyone else that was in the present their reality changed instantly and they didn't even know it. Everything you do has a ripple effect when you time travel. Moments in history are not fixed points everything can be changed. Some of them are small changes like if you interacted with someone who originally wouldn't have interacted with you maybe that changed something about their day. Most of the time it's no big deal but other times the present changes drastically. I changed the present in a pretty big way so when I traveled back to my time I came home to Hannah and the baby and I was married to Harvey. Since they don't remember the original timeline they all thought I was just on a business trip to San Francisco. But I am the only one who remembers the mess with Ashley and me moving away. So when I came home Hannah is now almost four and the baby, I'm sorry I keep saying the baby because I don't know if you guys know if it's a boy or a girl or if you decided on a name yet and I don't want to ruin anything." She said sheepishly. Donna's ears perked up, it just occurred to her that she knew the baby's name and what they looked like. She was so curious but given what she said about how easily things could be changed she didn't want to risk anything so she just stayed quiet. _If we came up with a name once I'm sure we'll come up with the same name again._

"We know it's a boy but we still haven't decided on a name yet." Donna informed her.

"Okay," she continued, "so I won't say his name but he just turned two I'm pretty sure. See I don't even know how old my son is! When I got home my life completely flipped upside down. And that's what I need you help with. I need you guys to help me fill in as many of the gaps as I can." She sounded so distraught and Donna's heart ached. All she was trying to do was give her daughter a better life and she got way more than she bargained for.

"Wait I'm not following." Harvey scrunched his eyebrows together.

"My Harvey, from 2020, doesn't remember a time when he had Ashley all he knows is some mystery lady handed him Hannah and the rest is well you know. But the problem is I do remember that timeline. I know absolutely nothing about the timeline I created. When I got home I didn't know where we lived or the kids nap schedule or even where the damn wine glasses were. And it was definitely a shock seeing this little guy run towards me." She snorted pointing at Donna's stomach. She then turned to Harvey. "I don't know anything about our relationship or when you proposed or got married and I think my Harvey is starting to notice. I forgot how to act around him, I had to learn how to watch my comments around him, how to keep my hands to myself, how to not be in love with him. I spent so long without him I jump when he touches me or even walks into the room, and seeing you two I know that's not how I am supposed to be acting and I'm getting worried that I'm going to destroy the life I tried so hard to create so I need you guys to just help me fill in any gaps you can. Teach me how to be you. Don't sugar coat anything I need hear it all the good, the bad, and the ugly and don't worry nothing you guys have been through can be as ugly as the timeline I came from." She gave a self-deprecating laugh but Donna could see the panic in her eyes.

"Of course Donna we'll help you! Do I- future me, think you're just on another business trip again?" Harvey asked and she nodded. "Hey wait a minute Denise. I think I met her at the park! And Donna met her at the train ride at the zoo!" Connor and Future Donna both burst out laughing. "What's so funny? She threatened me!" Harvey pouted only causing them to laugh harder.

"She's harmless! Denise is just very protective, she's like a mama bear. Denise and Connor came with me in the lifeboat to drop off Hannah because I needed people who would remember my timeline, I needed someone I could talk to. I also _might_ have sent her and Connor back to check in on you guys a few times, just to make sure I didn't send my daughter away for nothing."

"Denise isn't very subtle is she?" Harvey deadpanned.

"Not so much." Connor chuckled. Donna watched as her future self rocked Hannah back and forth, she couldn't even imagine what it must have been like to give her daughter away and miss over two years of her life.

"Hey wait, Wyatt sounds familiar too I think he interviewed at the firm? Remember?" She asked looking to Harvey. "Because then he got a call from, well I guess now I know it was Lucy, but I saw her picture and the caller ID just said 'baby-doll' and I assumed from her picture that it was Scottie and it put me in such a bad mood for the rest of the day." Donna laughed looking over at her future self.

"Oh god I know they're so annoyingly adorable with that. Wyatt calls Lucy baby-doll and Lucy calls him sweetheart but the way she says it it's with like a 1930's reporter accent. It's the strangest thing but from what I've heard it's an inside joke from one of their…assignments." She said choosing her words carefully. Donna raised a skeptical eyebrow as future Donna looked to Connor. "They're just the cutest things, I've been meaning to look them up and see what they're up to in this timeline because Lucy is totally pregnant again and Jiya and Rufus have a pool going on when they're going to announce it because they really aren't as secretive as they think they are-" Connor Mason gave her a knowing smirk and her face lit up. "Noo!" she gaped.

"Guys!" Harvey cut them off.

"Right sorry," future Donna said focusing back on them. "I'm just sad they won't remember a timeline when we were friends I really liked everyone there. I know it's a big ask but I told my Harvey I would be gone a week, can I observe you guys to try and get a feel for how I'm supposed to interact with him? I'll get a hotel room so it won't be weird and I won't go anywhere so no one will think I'm this you. Absolutely no one can know about this or time travel under penalty of treason." Her face was serious and Donna was a bit scared, _damn is this what I look like when I make that face._

"Yes of course Donna," Harvey nodded, "but if I'm understanding these timelines correctly wouldn't you being here now mean that I'll remember being told all of this when you get back?" Harvey looked back and forth between Connor and future Donna.

"That's what I'm hoping," she sighed gently handing Hannah back to Donna. "But just in case you don't I need to learn these things. Tell me what happened when I dropped her off."

"Okay then I'll go put Hannah to bed Harvey you make some coffee I have a feeling we're going to be here a while."

 _AN: Only two more chapters to go! How did you guys feel about the timeline explanation? I tried to make it as point A to point B as possible but I don't know if it was still confusing. I apologize if it was and I'd be happy to try to explain it further if you're still confused! Like I said this was my favorite chapter so I'm dying to know what you guys think!_


	27. Chapter 27

_AN: Holy crap guys sorry for this chapter taking so long to get out! I can't believe we've actually made it to the end! I started this fic in JULY! That's insane, I've never taken on anything this big and I honestly didn't think it would take me this long but thank-you so much to those who have stuck through and saw it to the end, I am so grateful for your support and kind words. I didn't this story would have much of a following but you guys are incredible and seemed to really enjoy it so that made me so happy as a writer. Enough of me rambling here is the last chapter of What Happens Now!_

Having two Donnas walking around the house was jarring, Harvey was incredibly thankful this was the last day she would be with them and he was hopeful that they provided her with enough information that she could return to her time and be 'normal'. _Whatever normal is for a time traveler._ He squinted at the morning sun flooding the bedroom. He rolled over, reaching an arm out but found his bed cool to the touch, he frowned. He didn't like when Donna was up before him, their sleepy morning cuddles were one of his favorite things. He then heard faint noises on the baby monitor, _she must be with Hannah._ He flung the covers back and walked towards the kitchen to start breakfast. He was surprised to find her there fiddling with the coffee maker. Her red hair tied up in a messy bun, loose grey sweatpants and a maroon shirt he could only assume is his Harvard shirt. He stood watching her for a moment, a few expletives escaped her mouth when the bag of coffee beans spilled all over the counter. Chuckling to himself he walked up behind her.

"Can I get a little whipped cream in mine?" he whispered huskily in her ear, his hands falling to her hips as he peppered kisses to the back of her neck. He heard her sharp intake of breath which he took as a cue to keep going, he began nibbling at the spot she likes on the base of her throat.

"Uh Harvey?" a voice cleared behind him. He froze and jumped back like he had been burned. He turned and saw a very amused, also a very pregnant, Donna standing at the edge of the kitchen with Hannah on her hip. Looking back to the Donna closest to him she was red faced and decidedly not pregnant. _How the hell did I miss that?!_ The two started to laugh at his stammering. _Glad someone finds this amusing._

"We need to put a tag on you two." He grumbled giving his Donna a quick kiss and lifting Hannah from her arms.

* * *

A month since future Donna left and little baby Specter's entrance to the world was approaching fast, much faster than Donna would like considering the nursery wasn't done and they still haven't decided on a name. As cute as 'little nugget' was that probably wasn't going to get him very far in the real world. Donna stood in the entrance of the nursery where Harvey was putting together the crib. The walls freshly painted a light tan color, which was shocking that _that_ caused an argument but they were finally able to compromise. Bags of decorations and clothes lined up against the wall, waiting to be hung up and put away. They decided on a simple, neutral theme of woodland animals. Donna went a little nuts in the home décor store and was excited to put the room together. She sighed running a hand over her stomach.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Harvey whispered, careful not to wake Hannah in the next room. _Speaking of Hannah_

"It feels like just yesterday we were sitting in her room, putting together her crib." Donna reminisced. What a crazy turn her life has taken in the last year, married with two kids. It was almost unbelievable. Harvey got up and made his way over to her wrapping her in a hug. Donna curled up against his chest listening to the steady sound of his heart beat.

"From day one you were always a natural with Hannah, she was just some stranger's baby to you but you helped me like she was your own. From the minute I saw her in your arms I fell even more hopelessly in love with you. When I called you that day, never in a million years did I think it would lead to you becoming my wife and us standing in the middle of our son's nursery. I'm so glad… well _you_ , brought Hannah into our lives." He chuckled leaning down to give her a soft lingering kiss.

"I'm so glad I did too." She giggled. He slowly untangled himself from her to finish putting together the crib. "Hey Harvey?"

"Yeah?"

"He still needs a name…" Donna ungracefully tried to sit on the floor next to him, knowing very well once she sat down she was not going to be able to get back up but her feet were killing her. She bit her lip watching the muscles in his back and arms contract when he tightened a screw.

"Do you have any ideas?" he asked breaking her from her trance.

"What? Oh, uh not really for a first name no. But how would you feel about his middle name being Michael?" she asked. "I just feel like he's become your best friend and whether we admit it or not he's been pushing our relationship forward since the minute he arrived at the firm…" she rambled.

"Donna, I love it." He encouraged running a hand up and down her back. He then started chuckling to himself.

"What?" she pouted sticking her lip out slightly.

"Nothing I just wish we were having another girl so could have a part of your best friend." He shrugged. Donna bit her lip thinking.

"What about Zane?" he spoke after a few minutes of silence. "Or we could spell it different so it isn't exactly her last name. Or does Zane Michael Specter sound too much like a law firm…" now he was the one rambling. Grinning Donna grabbed his face and silenced him with a kiss.

"It's prefect! We'll keep it just the way it is." She rest her forehead against his. "Zane Michael Specter" she whispered to herself smiling.

"You finally have a name little guy." Harvey brought a hand down to cradle the side of Donna bump, her hand followed. Cries from the next room interrupted their silence, Donna groaned. Harvey laughed giving her leg a pat as he stood up, "just wait until there's two." That was probably meant to scare her but Donna couldn't wait. They had missed the first nine months of Hannah's life and she couldn't wait to make that up with Zane. She knew it was going to be exhausting, having a toddler and a newborn, but she didn't care. It was going to be an adventure, one she and Harvey would take on together, like they always did.

* * *

A month and 17 days later little Zane Michael Specter came screeching into the world. Weighing in at only 7 pounds and 4 ounces he had both of his parents in the palm of his hand. Donna was instantly smitten with him and she could tell Harvey felt the same. He was absolutely perfect. He had Harvey's mouth and whisps of his dirty blonde hair. He was all Harvey, aside from his greenish-brown doe eyes that Harvey says reminds him of her. He was the perfect blend of both of them, much like Hannah. He'd only been in the world a few hours but Harvey and Donna couldn't imagine their lives not being a family of four. Hannah is still far too young to truly grasp the concept of having a sibling but she seemed happy when she first met her brother. The rest of the firm fell in love with the newest addition. The new parents watched their son get passed carefully from person to person. Their families arrived not long after their friends left. Donna had to bite her cheek when her mom kept calling Zane her 'first' child. They couldn't exactly tell them about time travel and how Hannah is technically her first child. Donna teared up when Harvey introduced Zane to his mom, she was so thankful they reconnected and now Zane and Hannah were going to have her in their lives. Their first night together was too terrible, Zane only waking up a few times, Harvey's mom took Hannah back to their apartment so she could get a good nights sleep. Donna wished Rachel and Mike could have seen him, they promised they would fly out as soon as they could but things were hectic for them at the moment.

The next day Donna was cleared to go home, which she thought was surprisingly fast but the nurse told her the birth went smoothly and she would recover nicely. Zane passed the car seat test and every other test he was given. 'Of course he did, he's a Paulsen-Specter' Harvey bragged after every time he was cleared. Donna could tell the nurses have heard that joke many times before but they humored him all the same. Just as Donna was packing the last of her stuff into the bag there was a knock at the door. "It's open!" she called.

"Sorry we're late, but we're here to see our little nephew." Rachel cooed walking into the room, Mike not far behind her. Donna wanted to run and hug them but the pain prevented her from doing anything more than sitting on the bed waiting for them to come to her.

"I thought you said you couldn't make it!" Donna said disbelievingly.

"Well we wanted to make an entrance." Mike smirked, cocking his head to the side.

"Of course Donna gives birth and you still try to make it about you." Harvey laughed, walking out of the bathroom with Zane cradled protectively in his arms.

"Congrats old man!" Mike walked over giving Harvey a pat on the shoulder, "is this the little guy?"

"Mike, Rachel, I'd like you to meet Zane Michael Specter." Donna smiled softly. Rachel gasped when she heard the name. Mike's head snapped up from looking down at the baby that had been placed in his arms.

"You named him after us?" he all but whispered, Donna could see the tears in his eyes. She nodded, not exactly trusting her own voice either.

"Oh my god Donna he's beautiful!" Rachel breathed, leaning over her husband's shoulder to get a look at the baby. Mike carefully passed the baby off to her. "I'm going to have to get used to this." She said quietly do herself Donna almost didn't hear her. Her hands stopped moving and her head jerked up to look at her friend.

"I'm sorry what did you just say?" Donna gave her a pointed look, raising an eyebrow. Rachel turned red.

"Oh um, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything we didn't want to steal your thunder but yeah I'm pregnant." Rachel said with a bashful grin.

"Oh my god Rach that's fantastic!" Donna clapped her hands desperately wishing she could jump up and celebrate. "Aw Zane and Hannah are gonna have a little cousin!"

"Well, cousins." Mike casually snuck that part in there and Donna's jaw dropped. She looked to Harvey who had the same shocked expression.

"We're having twins!" Rachel giggled. "Girls actually."

"That's amazing guys we're so happy for you!" Harvey beamed clapping Mike on the shoulder. Donna chasted herself for not noticing the small bump peeking out of Rachel's coat. Rachel caught her staring.

"Oh Donna it's ok you didn't notice, you haven't slept in two days and your hormones are haywire." Rachel waved off. _Damn this best friend telepathy._

"Yeah but I'm Donna." She fake pouted, Harvey laughed kissing the side of her temple and squeezing into the bed next to her. Donna looked around the room. What was once a paralegal she occasionally saw running through the halls was now her best friend. A stoner kid who pretended to be a lawyer was now the little brother she never had. And the man tracing patterns into her spin used to be her boss that she silently pined over now he was her husband and father to her children. Looking at the small, brand new baby in Rachel's arms she marveled at her crazy, ordinary, wonderful life.

 _AN: Can you believe it? We made it to the end. I can't even begin to tell you guys how many times I wanted to just abandon this story but because of how supportive you guys were I pushed through and saw it to the end! I know last chapter I said there were two left, don't worry I didn't skimp on you guys there is going to be an epilogue ;). I also encourage you if you haven't to go check out timeless on hulu! It's a really great show and I've hidden small Easter eggs throughout this entire fic so go watch it and let me know if you've caught any of them ;). I love you all and thank you again! I may or may not have another story in the works so this probably won't be the last of me…_


	28. Epilogue

_AN: Wow guys this is finally the end, what a journey! Thank you for all the love and support it means so much to me!_

 _3 years later…_

Harvey sat on the bench on the edge of the park. Donna was with Rachel pushing the twins, Lucille and Spencer, on the swings. Harvey smiled watching Donna run a hand over the swollen bump of their ' _third and final child, Harvey'._ They decided to be surprised on the gender but they both had a very strong feeling it was a little girl. Harvey shifted his gaze to where Hannah and Zane were playing in the sand. Hannah's fifth birthday was coming up in a few months and all she could talk about was going to kindergarten. Harvey wasn't ready to send her off to school yet but Hannah begged and she had him wrapped around her finger, much like her mother, and he knew she would kick ass. Hannah was smart, confident and a little bit stubborn. All traits he's sure she got from Donna, she disagrees with him on the stubborn part which only further proves his point. Zane was quiet, more reserved. He definitely had Donna's gift for reading people and Harvey's charm. No doubt he would be an amazing lawyer if that's what he decided he wanted to do. He was a happy little toddler and Harvey loved both of them to pieces. Even when they were currently fighting over the same shovel despite Harvey bringing more than one to the park for this very reason. He was about to go over there when he felt a presence at his side.

"Excuse me is this seat taken?" A young woman asked, probably in her mid twenties. She had strawberry blonde hair, a little more blonde than red, dark eyes and faint freckles across the bridge of her nose. She was lean and fairly tall with recognizably expensive shoes that Harvey was sure there was no way a woman her age should be able to afford. There was something unsettlingly familiar about her but Harvey couldn't quite place it.

"Uh no." he cleared his throat, "go ahead." She nodded at sat down. They sat in silence and Harvey kept catching her staring at him but every time he turned his head she looked away. By all accounts this woman was old enough to be his daughter and Harvey felt uncomfortable being stared at so intently. "Do you have any kids?" he tried to make small talk.

"Nope, you?" she looked genuinely interested and Harvey was surprised, most people didn't want to hear about other people's kids.

"Well," he lit up like he always did when telling people about his family, "that's my wife Donna over there either carrying little baby Alexander or Emma but we both are about 80% sure its Emma and she was right about my youngest so I trust her." He then pointed over to Hannah and Zane. "That little guy is my son Zane and the little cutie bossing him around is my oldest, Hannah." She smiled warmly at him nodding intently. "Harvey Specter." He said introducing himself. She took his hand with a firm handshake.

"Ha-" she paused for half a second before continuing, "-ley… Smith. So, what do you do Harvey?"

"I'm a name partner at Zane Specter Litt Williams Wheeler." He informed her.

"Oh wow, I just got hired there as a paralegal not too long ago." She replied almost instantly.

"That's great! Maybe I'll see you around." He smiled, she shifted a bit in her seat.

"Oh I'm only there barely part-time, I'm still in law school." She told him with a small shrug.

"Well if you need help with anything don't be afraid to go to Donna." He pointed at her and she waved. "she may seem intimidating but I'll let you in on a little secret, she'll do absolutely anything for anybody. She is the least selfish person I know, I mean she's put up with my ass for close to 20 years now so if that doesn't say something about her character I don't know what does. It also helps if you bring her a coffee with vanilla in it." He chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind." She whispered thickly. Harvey saw her quickly wipe a tear from the cheek that wasn't facing him. "I love this park." She said straight ahead.

"Me too." Harvey agreed, keeping an eye on his kids as well as his two nieces as they toddled towards Hannah and Zane.

"My dad and I used to come to this park for lunch every day when I started college." Haley said somberly and Harvey could see her jagged breath.

"Used too?" Harvey asked gently, it really wasn't any of his business but he felt drawn to comfort her. She turned to him, tears streaming down her face that she tried to wipe away.

"My dad- he's… really sick. Has been for some time now, we don't really know how much time he has left. You remind me of him… little bit" She gave a weak smile and put her head in her hands, her shoulders shook with sobs. Harvey instantly reached out to touch her shoulders but he stopped himself, he didn't know if that would be too creepy. Something in him told him that she needed someone. He ran a hand in a figure eight pattern across her back. A gesture that works all the time to get Hannah to stop crying but it only made Haley cry harder. Harvey's heart broke for the girl.

"I'm so sorry, my dad passed away suddenly from a heart attack, but he wasn't the pinnacle of health before that. It's hard to watch the ones you love suffer. I wish there was something I could do to ease the pain." Harvey remembers how he felt when his own dad passed, this girl was so young she didn't deserve that kind of heartbreak. She turned to him wiping the tears off her face with both hands and looked him dead in the eyes.

"You could stop drinking."

Harvey was too stunned to speak but before he could her phone rang. She gave an irritated huff before fishing it out of her bag. "What!" she snapped into the phone, "Yes I did," her tone turned gentler, "no not yet… I just- no, stop just- I'll handle it okay? Just stay where you are, do not-do not-… listen to me Zay-Zay…. Yeah okay I'll be right there." She quickly threw the phone back in her bag and turned to leave. "I'm sorry I have to go, it's my brother." She gave him a lingering look before taking off down the path. Harvey stared at the empty space next to him confused. He took a deep breath, fearing the worst. If her brother was calling and the phone call sounds rushed and agitated, paired with her running away, her dad must be taking a turn for the worst. He took a moment of silence for her. Crying in the distance caught his attention.

"Anna!" Zane cried next to a ruined sandcastle, he could quite say the hard H so Hannah's name always came out like 'Anna'. Hannah stood next to him looking smug playing with a bucket. Harvey sighed and got up to go see what happened. "Daddy! Daddy! Anna broke!" he pouted pointing to the pile of sand.

"Hannah did you do that?" he asked crossing his arms, Hannah didn't say anything she just continued to stare at her feet. "Hannah?" he asked again sternly. She nodded her head slowly. "Was that a nice thing to do?" she shook her head. "That's right, that's what mean kids do, we aren't mean kids are we?" she shook her head again. "Now why don't you hug your brother and tell him you're sorry." Hannah walked over and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Zay-Zay."

Harvey felt all the air leave his lungs. To his knowledge Hannah had never called him that before. "What did you just say?" he asked with more force than he intended too and Hannah instantly started crying, probably fearing she was in trouble. He felt bad and scooped her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into it.

"I'm sorry daddy." She hiccupped, "I heard mommy call him Zay-Zay today and I wanted to do it too… I didn't mean it."

"No baby it's okay you aren't in trouble. You can call him that, I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just surprised that's all." He soothed, without even thinking about it he began running a hand up and down her back and she started to calm down. Harvey froze when he realized what he was doing, it was the exact same thing he had just done for Haley. Haley who stumbled over her own name, Haley who had a very familiar shade of golden red hair. Harvey quickly put Hannah back on her feet. Wiping tears away from her big brown eyes. Harvey's thumb skimmed over the faint freckles that had just been beginning to form over Hannah's little nose. He kissed Hannah on the nose and she giggled before running to go back and play with Zane and her cousins. Harvey watched in awe, knowing what he knew about time travel he was 99% certain that he just met adult Hannah. Looking back how could he not have seen it, she was practically a miniature Donna, right down to the expensive shoes. She was beautiful. Harvey walked back to the bench, and was thankful he was near it, because he fell to his knees remembering what she had said.

 _'My dad is really sick… we don't know how much time he has left.'_ His vision blurred and he felt a panic attack coming on. He sat on the bench and took deep breaths, putting his head between his knees. His world felt like it was spiraling out of control. Just then a little hand touched his shoulder, he snapped his head up and was face to face with Hannah.

"Daddy are you okay?" she asked softly. Harvey stared blankly at the little girl in front of him, long red hair tied in two braids down her back, her favorite shirt tucked into her 'princess skirt' and red cowboy boots that Louis gave her that don't match anything but she insists on wearing them with everything. Her missing tooth visible through her popsicle stained smile. _'I wish there was something I could do.' 'You could stop drinking.'_

"Yeah Sprinkle I'm fine." He said with a raspy voice, pulled her tightly into a hug. He vowed from this day on, not another drop of alcohol was going to touch his lips.

 _AN: and that's the end! I hope I did this story justice. I'm really gonna miss writing little Hannah. But seriously y'all check out timeless! Our girl Abby (Scottie) absolutely kills it! And Matt Lanter isn't so bad to look at either ;)._


End file.
